


Los ojos de la muerte

by LexSnape



Series: Los ojos de la muerte [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Harry, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Con la caída del Señor Tenebroso, Dumbledore deja a Harry en la puerta de los Dursley, pero un viejo amigo de Lily decide tomarlo para sí antes del amanecer. Severus nunca imaginó que el destino del chico estaba marcado por algo más oscuro que el alma fragmentada de Lord Voldemort dentro de él.





	1. La Hilandera

**Author's Note:**

> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

_**1.** _ _La Hilandera._

Los recuerdos eran una cosa increíblemente dolorosa, mucho más cuando iban acompañados de la culpa. Severus estaba sentado en una destartalada silla en la casa donde se crio, su mano apretada alrededor de una botella de whisky muggle y sus ojos fijos en la pared con papel tapiz desgarrado frente a él. Siempre había odiado esa maldita casa, pero con la muerte de Lily confirmada y todo el mundo mágico celebrando la caída del Señor Tenebroso, no había podido pensar en ningún otro lugar para esconderse a lamer sus heridas.

Empinó la botella en su boca dando largos y ardientes tragos, agradeciendo que el alcohol muggle no le diera esa sensación de paz que le causaba la magia al entrar en su sistema. Con un suspiro dejó que la botella golpeara la mesa, sus ojos desviándose por la habitación llena de polvo. Su padre estaba de nuevo en prisión… Suerte para el viejo, de haberlo encontrado ya, medio borracho como estaba, no podía asegurar que no lo habría matado.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica bailando en las comisuras de sus labios empinó de nuevo la botella, deseando olvidar… No quería pensar en su padre, pero siempre era mejor pensar en él que en Lily y sus hermosos ojos llenos de vida, ahora vacíos. De momentos la imagen de Lily jugando en el Lago Negro flotaba frente a sus ojos, luego ella sonriendo con el sol brillando a su espalda mientras el viento la despeinaba, tumbada en el pasto riendo sin poder detenerse…

Todo en su mente era Lily. Su hermosa Lily y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Empinó la botella una vez solo para darse cuenta que estaba vacía, tan vacía como él mismo. Ese era el problema del alcohol muggle: se acababa demasiado rápido, sin hechizos para "botellas sin fondo" e "invitados inesperados".

Respiró profundamente resistiendo la necesidad de ponerse de pie y lanzar la botella contra la pared. No había necesidad de ponerse melodramático, así que sólo obligó a su mano soltar la botella para luego dejar que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, clavando la mirada en el cielo raso con pequeñas grietas extendiéndose como telarañas.

―Pareces demasiado miserable, pero considerando que este lugar es totalmente deprimente, puedo entenderlo.

Snape soltó una amarga carcajada, pero no vio necesidad de siquiera enderezarse.

―Y tú te escuchas demasiado tranquilo. ¿El sarnoso de tu hermano no ha ido detrás de tu trasero aún, Regulus? ―él mismo se sorprendió de su voz áspera, pero la risa musical que llenó la habitación lo obligó a ponerse de pie para observar al chico.

Regulus estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta riendo tan libremente, cuando el mundo de Severus se había derrumbado. Quería sacar la varita, pero ese rostro era demasiado perfecto para que él pudiera hacer algo contra el chico.

― ¿Qué quieres, Regulus? ―susurró sin fuerzas, dejando que su cuerpo se recargara contra el borde de la mesa.

Una risita salió de los labios de Black mientras caminaba hacía el hombre, sólo deteniéndose frente a él cuando sus cuerpos prácticamente se tocaban.

―Mi  _maravilloso_ hermano me ha dado una primicia… Una noticia que sólo pueda significar algo para ti ―lentamente dejó que sus brazos rodearan el cuello de Snape―. Sabes, Severus, tal parece que una tal Petunia va a quedarse a cargo del niño de tu adorada Lily… ―los ojos grises de Regulus brillaron, mientras veía el rostro del hombre frente a él perder todo rastro de alcohol.

―Ellos no lo permitirían… ¡Ni Black ni Lupin lo permitirían! ―la voz de Severus rasgó el aire mientras se aferraba a las muñecas de Regulus y lo sacudía con fuerza. El sangre pura lo miró sorprendido un par de segundos antes de soltarse del agarre.

―Esa es la razón por la que lo sé, imbécil ―gruñó, dándole un empujón en el pecho―. Sirius hizo un escándalo en el Caldero Chorreante mientras le informaba a Lupin. Son órdenes de Dumbledore, así que ellos no tienen nada que decir. Sirius no esperaba que yo llegara tan rápido, pero yo necesitaba la información acerca de a quienes buscaría el ministerio ―Snape obligó a su boca a detenerse de decir alguna estupidez y observó al chico.

―Él te llamó… ¿Los aurores irán detrás de ti? ―Severus se sorprendió de lo suave que su voz salió, y de la mano que se colocó en el hombro de Regulus.

―Aún no… pero quiere que salga del país un tiempo… M-me voy a Rusia con Draco en unas horas… Pensé en China, pero las casas no tienen las protecciones… Y y-yo… ―Regulus se lanzó sobre Severus, colgándose de su cuello, dejándolo totalmente paralizado― yo vine a pedirte que vengas conmigo. Lucius no se irá, está demasiado preocupado por cómo los negocios se podrían afectar y cree que va a salir bien de esta, pero yo tengo que poner a Draco a salvo ahora que Narcissa se fue, y tú eres su padrino así que… ―con un nudo en la garganta, el mayor tomó a Regulus de la cintura y lo alejó para ver su rostro. El chico estaba hablando malditamente en serio, y por Merlín que él lo había sabido siempre, pero no pensó que realmente el menor de los Black fuera a buscar algo con un mestizo.

―Regulus yo n-...

― ¡Tomaremos al chico Potter y nos iremos! ―Severus abrió la boca para decirle que estaba loco, pero Regulus se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, esta vez besándolo, rogándole que tomara la decisión correcta.

_**TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es impresionante que realmente esté publicando esto… No está terminada, pero tengo capítulos hechos, así que ruego no me maten. De verdad espero que les guste esta historia, Honestamente ya ni recuerdo como se me ocurrió por qué llevo trabajando en ella casi dos años… Me ha llevado mucho, demasiado tiempo pulir detalles de la trama, porque quiero que todo sea lógico y exacto, así que le agradezco mucho, muchísimo a la hermosa G por aguantarme tanto mientras le pregunto cosas, y le comento otras y ella tiene que corregir los errores que voy notando conforme releo los capítulos, G IloveYou~
> 
> Espero sus comentarios diciéndome que tan mal está este fic xD~ Este fic se actualizará cada 15 días, así que esperenlo. :3
> 
> ¡Besos!


	2. En casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo de esta historia, estoy muy feliz por la cantidad de personas que ha leído el primer capitulo, las alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Han surgido un montón de dudas y preguntas y como no me gusta dar muchos spoilers les dejo el capitulo una semana antes de lo planeado, más que nada para ver si les aclara algo. Nos leemos al final del capitulo.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise

_**2\. En casa.** _

Cuando se apareció al final de Privet Drive su corazón latía como loco. Se quedó quieto un instante en espera de hechizos y alarmas, pero nada sucedió. Frunció el ceño y tragó nerviosamente; esto era  _demasiado_ fácil. Asegurándose que el hechizo desilusionador estaba bien colocado se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al número cuatro.

Puso total atención tratando de sentir las barreras y protecciones, pero no había absolutamente nada alrededor de la casa. Su respiración se agitó ligeramente cuando puso un pie dentro del camino de grava, pero seguía sin suceder absolutamente nada. Receloso, avanzó hacía la puerta, con un hechizo para abrir cerraduras en la punta de la lengua... pero el hechizo se desvaneció de su mente al igual que cualquier otra cosa.

Frente a él, envuelto en una manta de color azul y con una brillante cicatriz roja centelleando en su frente, se encontraba un bebé dormido. El shock era una reacción natural. Él había esperado Aurores parados frente a la puerta, y protecciones que freirían a cualquiera con rastros de magia oscura que se acercara. En el mejor de los casos, esperaba encontrarse con una muy fastidiosa Petunia que se rehusaría a entregarle el niño, aunque fuera con la única intención de hacerlo rabiar, pero eso había sido tan malditamente fácil que era lógico que mirara a su espalda, esperando ver al mayor de los Black partiéndose de la risa o algo parecido. Sólo después de asegurarse que no era una broma se inclinó para sostener al niño. Sentía el cálido cuerpo presionado contra su pecho, sintiéndose tan familiar como lo era el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo.

Salió de los terrenos de la casa y sin mirar atrás se desapareció, aferrándose a lo último que le quedaba de Lily.

_**(…)** _

Cuando Regulus le había dicho que irían a una de las viejas casas Black en la Unión Soviética, se había imaginado una cabaña, o un escondrijo abandonado. Jamás pensó en encontrarse con una mansión casi tan grande como lo era Malfoy Manor, ni mucho menos que la misma se viera como si todo el tiempo alguien hubiera estado viviendo ahí. Algunas veces se olvidaba que la magia iba más allá de las Pociones.

―Estaremos aquí hasta que Sirius nos diga que es seguro volver ―susurró Regulus. Snape sólo hizo una mueca despectiva. Tenía que esforzarse mucho para recordarse que estaba ahí por el ofrecimiento de Regulus, no por el idiota de Black.

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran libremente por la estancia sin temer parecer mal educado. Regulus difícilmente diría algo al respecto, y teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, sería totalmente estúpido no buscar conocer sus alrededores.

―Severus… ―susurró Regulus a su espalda y él se giró con una ceja alzada. El chico abrazaba el cuerpo de Draco en su pecho, meciéndolo cada tanto, pero sus ojos lo observaban a él con miedo. Él mismo era extrañamente consciente del peso del bebé en sus brazos, pero Snape sabía que los niños estarían perfectamente bien mientras tuvieran a Regulus con ellos, después de todo él prácticamente había criado a Draco. Lo que realmente asustaba al chico era lo que podría pasarles a aquellos dos pequeños si los atrapaban.

―Primero dejemos a los chicos, quedan un par de horas antes de que amanezca. Ellos pueden descansar mientras tú y yo hablamos ―trató de que su voz saliera lo más tranquilizadora posible, pero difícilmente él era el indicado para consolar a alguien. Aun así, Regulus suspiró aliviado y lo llevó a través de los pasillos.

_**(…)** _

Severus no estaba del todo seguro cómo era que sólo un mes después de la muerte de Lily, él se encontraba despertando con un desnudo Regulus aferrado a él. Antes no le había importado en lo más mínimo, pero esa noche sería el aniversario de su muerte, y sentía cómo poco a poco se le iba cerrando la garganta. No era culpa, después de todo no le debía absolutamente nada a la mujer que había preferido a Potter, pero la tristeza era un asunto totalmente diferente. El shock ocasionado le había impedido reaccionar del todo esa noche, después había pasado el día entero ahogándose en una botella, y sólo el día siguiente se había encontrado en la vieja Casa Black, escapando de los aurores que buscaban mortífagos y con un secuestro a su espalda. Aunque ese secuestro, al parecer, nunca había sucedido si se tenía en cuenta la falta de titulares escandalosos. Pero esa mañana se encontraba sobrio, y con un estado mental más estable, tanto que podía sentir las lágrimas picar en las esquinas de sus ojos.

―Los niños despertaron… ―susurró Regulus en su oído y Severus se obligó a mantener el control.

―Lo sé, pero ninguno ha hecho ruido, así que pensé que podría permanecer en la cama un poco más para variar ―gruñó y se colocó de lado jalando el caliente cuerpo de Regulus al suyo―. De haber sabido que sería tanto trabajo habría dejado a los chicos en Inglaterra. Lucius tiene suficientes elfos domésticos como para atenderlos a ellos y que le cambien los pañales a él también ―cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó la alegre risa de Regulus.

― ¡Eres un idiota! Tienes suerte de que él no pueda escuchar eso ―el cuerpo de Regulus se retorcía contra el suyo mientras reía. Severus abrió los ojos, observando fijamente los ojos grises brillantes de felicidad. Su rostro era, de lejos, el más hermoso que había visto nunca: cejas definidas, nariz pequeña y recta, pómulos altos y labios gruesos. Además de su cuerpo, que era delgado y firme en todos lados. La apariencia de Regulus era una delicia, y debía admitirlo, siempre se había sentido un poco engreído de gustarle tanto al chico. Aunque la personalidad del Black estaba lejos de ser tan perfecta como su apariencia.

―También podría haberte dejado a ti con ellos ya que estamos en esto, de esa forma no tendría que cuidar de ningún mocoso ―su boca se curvó en una sonrisa arrogante, cuando el menor dejó de reír y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

―Mocoso… ―Regulus canturreo la palabra mientras una sonrisa impertinente acudía a sus labios―. Lo sé, sólo soy un pobre mocoso… ―musitó con voz lamentable haciendo un puchero.

―Exactamente, me alegra que lo comprendas, ahora-...

―Ahora, este mocoso tiene que encargarse de un problema de adolescentes ―Regulus empujó las sabanas lejos de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, dejando que Severus viera la erección que se había estado restregando contra él mientras reía.

La boca se le secó y sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionar. Sólo hacía unos momentos se había estado lamentando por la muerte de Lily, y en esos momentos se encontraba duro como una piedra solo de imaginarse a Regulus masturbándose en el baño.

―Algunos adolescentes necesitan que los mayores les presten una mano-...

―Bien, porque necesito que cambies a los niños ―gruñó Regulus, para después azotar la puerta del baño, dejando a un malhumorado Severus recostado en la cama.

_**(…)** _

Cuando el menor salió del cuarto de baño totalmente arreglado Severus ya tenía a Draco vestido y jugando en la afelpada alfombra con uno de sus dragones de peluche. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se encontraba peleando con el pequeño de cabellos oscuros, incapaz de pasarle el sweater por la cabeza.

Regulus sonrió.

—Solo deberías rendirte y ponerle el sweater azul, a él le gusta más que el negro —Regulus tomó al pequeño rubio en sus brazos, besando suavemente su mejilla y lanzándole una divertida mirada al mayor—. Honestamente, no sé por qué te empeñas en ese color —Snape gruñó y lanzó la prenda al suelo, levantó a Harry y se lo metió en los brazos a Regulus, mientras tomaba a Draco.

—Entonces hazlo tú mismo —gruñó indignado cuando Harry lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Regulus.

—Leg, tengo hamble —gruñó el niño de cabellos oscuros—. ¿Vamos a come ya?

—Solo dame un momento, Harry, tenemos que acabar de vestirte primero —Severus observo como Regulus depositaba un beso en la frente del niño y lo colocaba en el cambiador con gran naturalidad.

Durante un mes era claro que él mismo había tomado cariño del infante, pero estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia antes de poder demostrar esa familiaridad con él. Con un suspiró miró al pequeño rubio en sus brazos. Draco se aferraba al peluche con forma de dragón observando todo en perpetuo silencio.

Sonrió tristemente y acarició el suave cabello rubio. Los ojos grises del niño se posaron en los suyos.

—¿Tienes hambre, Draco? —preguntó con voz suave, sonriéndole. Draco asintió y se metió el dedo a la boca.

Snape sintió como su garganta se apretaba un poco.

Draco no había hecho un sólo sonido en meses.

Un día, a finales de febrero, los elfos de Malfoy Manor habían aparecido en medio de su sala de estar con un Draco Malfoy que no respiraba y marcas de manos alrededor de su cuello.

Severus casi había muerto del susto, pero había logrado reanimar al pequeño en sólo un par de minutos. Los sollozantes elfos que no dejaban de quemarse con el carbón de la chimenea apenas podían hablar, pero al final se enteró de lo sucedido.

Él había estado llorando, pidiendo por su padre que había salido en una misión especial del Lord, los elfos habían sido incapaces de calmarlo, y al final Narcissa solo explotó.

Desde el nacimiento de Draco la mujer no se había encontrado del todo bien. Depresión Post Parto, además de todo ese asunto de la locura que se aferraba a las mujeres Black. En un día normal habría estado alguien con él y Narcissa en Malfoy Manor, pero Severus estaba atrapado en su laboratorio preparando pociones que eran urgentes en medio de la guerra, Regulus estaba cumpliendo con las expectativas de su madre en una reunión y la niñera de turno no había podido llegar a la casa.

Ella simplemente lo había estrangulado hasta que había logrado hacerlo callar.

Draco no había quedado con secuelas físicas, y Severus estaba esperando a que fuera solo un poco más mayor antes de entrar en su mente y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

—¡Comida Leg! —chilló el pequeño engendro de Potter, ya completamente vestido y con los cordones de sus zapatos deportivos atados.

Estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando las alarmas sonaron.

Alguien trataba de entrar.

—Amo Regulus, el Señor Malfoy está aquí —anunció un elfo.

Los hombres se miraron a los ojos.

—Mierda… —gruñó Snape, su mente yendo lo más rápido posible en búsqueda de una solución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hola? Sí han llegado aquí ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora mismo no tengo mucho que decir, así que ¿Comentarios?


	3. El ritual

  1. _El ritual._



Estaban en la sala de estar después de desayunar, Severus y Regulus sentados uno junto al otro a pesar de estar en un sofá de tres piezas, observando cómo, Lucius sentado del otro lado de la mesita del té, hablaba con Draco; o al menos él hablaba, Draco asentía y sonreía.

Habían mandado a Harry a la cocina con el elfo antes de dejar entrar a Lucius. Severus sabía que Regulus se estaba volviendo loco poco a poco. El chico tenía una enorme capacidad para amar que lo sorprendía. No dudaría ni por un segundo que el joven Black estaba ya totalmente atrapado por el infante de cabellos negros, como lo estaba por Draco; además la cocina no era el lugar más seguro para un niño de diecinueve meses con curiosidad, por muchos elfos que estuvieran cerca. Él mismo se ponía nervioso al pensar en Harry encerrado en una habitación, sin ellos.

Regulus se acercó todavía más a Snape, su mano buscando la suya y mirando nerviosamente el antiguo reloj de pie que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

—¿Tienes prisa, Regulus? —preguntó Lucius, alzando elegantemente sus cejas.

El más joven lució avergonzado sólo un segundo, antes de que su rostro se contrajera.

—Lo siento, yo… —susurró a penas, un segundo después estaba vaciando su estómago sobre la costosa alfombra bordada de la sala.

Ambos hombres se quedaron congelados un momento antes de apurarse hacía el chico que tenía la cabeza entre las piernas.

—No… No es nada —gruñó apartando la mano de Lucius de su frente y rechazando la idea de Severus de ir a ver un medimago—. No creí que fuera a salir así… Es sólo… es algo normal en m-mi estado —un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

De nueva cuenta ambos hombres se congelaron, pero sólo Lucius se recuperó en esa ocasión.

—No tenía idea de que estaban buscando un embarazo… —había algo en la voz del hombre que despertó a Severus de su estado de shock para lanzarle dagas con los ojos.

El maldito encontraba la situación muy divertida.

—No… Bueno, no lo hacíamos… creo que… el hechizo me salió mal… —el sonrojo de Regulus se intensificó, pero Severus frunció el ceño. Él era quien realizaba los hechizos anticonceptivos.

Un ligero dolor en la pierna le hizo despertar. Era la mano del chico, pellizcándolo con disimulada fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más cuando el mensaje llegó a él.

—Lucius, si no te importa, tenemos asuntos de los cuales hablar ahora mismo… —el hombre rubio asintió y se dirigió de vuelta al sofá en el que había dejado a Draco, que lo había observado todo con ojos enormes, pero sin hacer un solo sonido.

Lucius sonrió al infante en sus brazos.

—Iremos de compras, Draco —murmuró con suavidad, para luego girarse hacia ambos hombres con un rostro serio—. Espero, Severus, que tomes toda la responsabilidad de esto. Después tendremos, tú y yo, una conversación… al fin y al cabo, Regulus es parte de mi familia —la mirada que le dirigió hubiera intimidado a Snape si no hubiera estado al servicio de un Lord Oscuro durante varios años, pero aún así era fácil ver que hablaba totalmente en serio.

El hombre apretó los labios, iba a hablar muy seriamente con Regulus y lo haría tomar la responsabilidad de sus mentiras, sin lugar a duda. Habían muchas y mejores maneras de sacar a Lucius de la mansión que inventando un jodido embarazo, eso seguro, pero igualmente asintió a Lucius.

El hombre les lanzó una última mirada, y luego caminó fuera de la habitación murmurando a Draco sobre lo imposible que era controlar a los adolescentes y sus hormonas. Severus estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero Regulus lo retuvo de la mano.

—Déjalo. Él es sólo un viejo —gruñó, lanzándole miradas de desprecio a la puerta cerrada.

Snape suspiró y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en el sofá. Sus ojos fijos en el perfil de Regulus, que miraba la puerta fijamente. No podrían hablar hasta que el elfo apareciera y les dijera que Lucius se había ido. Tomó un par de minutos, pero al final, el elfo apareció en el centro de la habitación, con Harry llorando en sus brazos. El más joven se levantó rápidamente y tomó al infante en sus brazos.

—Lo siento tanto, Harry —susurró, depositando suaves besos en su coronilla mientras lo arrullaba.

Los ojos negros de Snape se mantuvieron en él en todo momento.

—Regulus…

—¿Podemos quedarnos con Harry? —Regulus lo miró con ojos brillantes, sus brazos aferrando a Harry a su cuerpo.

Poco o nada había asustado tanto a Severus Snape en toda su vida, y estaba seguro que eso se mostraba en su rostro, porque Regulus se acercó a él rápidamente y se sentó a su lado, aún con Harry sollozando en sus brazos.

—Severus, él puede ser nuestro… —el chico dudó por un segundo, pero al final pareció tomar una decisión—. Hay un viejo ritual en la familia. Algunas veces, cuando se ha dado de matrimonios entre familiares _demasiado_ cercanos y éstos se rehúsan a consumar, se toma un niño con cierto potencial mágico y se le concede la sangre de la familia Black. Podemos… darle tu sangre también —la súplica en la voz y los ojos del chico estaba debilitando a Severus, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que hacer algo como eso estaba terriblemente mal.

Si Regulus quería un bebé tal vez podrían intentarlo, pero en el futuro, muchos años más tarde si es que aún seguían juntos, porqué con todo lo que Severus amaba a Draco, con todo lo que se estaba enamorando perdidamente del hijo de Lily, no se sentía capaz de ser un buen padre, no con su historial en relaciones padre-hijo. Su plan, el plan, siempre había sido esperar a que las cosas se calmaran en Gran Bretaña, y dejar a Harry con una buena familia muggle que quisiera un hijo y no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

—Regulus, no podemos hacer esto —Snape se paró de golpe, alejándose lo más que pudo del chico. Hacer algo como eso era una maldita locura—. ¡Lucius espera que tengas un bebé, un recién nacido, no un niño de casi tres años!

—El ritual hará que lo tenga dentro de mi cuerpo durante siete meses, Severus —el hombre se quedó helado una vez más. ¿Eso era siquiera posible? Un embarazo en hombres era muy común en el mundo mágico, pero tomar a un niño ya crecido y hacer _eso_ —. Es magia increíblemente oscura, su alma será marcada por la oscuridad, pero funciona —susurró bajando la mirada al rostro de Harry, que se había quedado dormido después de tanto llorar, una sonrisa llena de algo que Snape no podía describir en sus labios—. Sí sólo le concediera nuestra sangre sería un proceso más rápido, tres meses serían suficiente, pero se necesitan siete meses y nueve días para que la magia de los padres se convierta en la del bebé —una mueca apareció en su rostro y miró al hombre con algo parecido a la preocupación en su rostro—. Me pondría gordo…

Fue esa corta frase, esa infantil preocupación lo que rompió a Snape.

Una carcajada histérica brotó de lo más profundo de su ser, asustando a Regulus.

La situación era ridícula. Snape no quería tener hijos, no pronto y en definitiva no quería al hijo de Potter dentro del cuerpo de Regulus, bastante había sido que Lily lo hiciera, pero la idea de él criando al hijo de Lily… Un nudo en la garganta cortó su risa.

Miró al chico sentado en el sofá, mirándolo con obvia preocupación y una silenciosa súplica en los ojos claros.

Con un suspiro regresó al sofá, poniendo una pierna debajo de su cuerpo y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los de Regulus.

—Tienes que estar seguro de esto, Reg —susurró, acunando su mano libre en la mejilla del chico—. Acabas de salir de la escuela, y sólo tienes veinte años, difícilmente deberías de atar tu vida a la mía o a la de un bebé.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo Severus… —suplicó una vez más, dejando que su cabeza se inclinara hacía la caricia del mayor.

Snape cerró los ojos, pero asintió.

—Tenemos que hacer ese ritual cuanto antes, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien encuentre a Harry —los ojos de Regulus se abrieron al límite, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sus brazos se envolvieron en el torso de Severus, quien le correspondió como pudo el abrazo, y depositó un beso en su coronilla—. Tendremos que casarnos —gruñó—, Lucius no me permitiría vivir de otra manera.

No podía decir que no lo esperaba del todo, aún así, el pellizco de Regulus en su costado dolió.

—Puedes ser un poco más romántico… —Regulus se separó de él, y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, como quitándole importancia sonrió un poco.

Snape rodó los ojos tratando de ocultar su incomodidad, pero el chico no lo miraba a él. Sus ojos claros y brillantes estaban clavados en Harry.

Una sonrisa apenas visible hizo presencia en su rostro cuando los labios de Regulus se posaron en la frente del infante dormido.

Estaba asustado a muerte, pero su orgullo no le dejaría admitirlo de ninguna manera, e incluso aunque lo dijera no cambiaría nada. Ésta vez Severus protegería a las personas importantes para él, lucharía contra todo, incluso si eso implicaba hacerlo contra sí mismo, porque esa escena que tenía delante de él era la de una familia que podía ser suya, y nada iba a impedir que lo fuera.

—Dejemos que Harry duerma en nuestra habitación, mientras tanto te encargaras de las preparaciones del ritual —tomó al infante de los brazos de Regulus, que asintió con decisión.

Regulus asintió.

—Es la primera vez que haré un ritual, lo haremos en el solsticio. La magia en el aire será de gran ayuda —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la elocuente ceja de Severus alzarse—. Al menos no olvidarás su cumpleaños.

Los ojos negros del mayor estaban sombríos, pero una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo bailó en sus labios.

—Y las fechas serán perfectas para cumplir los nueve meses —Harry se removió en sus brazos, así que Severus lo sujetó con más firmeza—. Tenemos que asegurarnos que Lucius no vendrá a visitarnos de nuevo; serán las fiestas, así que creo que podemos convencerlo de llevarse a Draco con él.

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea del todo seguro todavía, pudo escaparse hoy, pero ya es diferente llevarse a Draco con él. Sí los aurores encuentran algo lo van a encerrar, y entonces, ¿qué pasa con Draco? No me voy a arriesgar a que lo lleven con mi madre.

Severus hizo una mueca.

—Tu madre no se acercará a Harry al menos hasta que pueda sostener un escudo decente.

—No se acercará a ninguno de nosotros si podemos evitarlo —sonrió el chico—, pero me gustaría ver a Kreacher.

—Volveremos a Inglaterra en cuanto podamos —se acercó a Regulus y dejó un beso en su sien antes de caminar a la puerta—. Después del ritual tendrás que escribirle una carta al pulgoso hermano tuyo contándole sobre tu nuevo estado físico… y civil —salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, pero Regulus no lo siguió ni dijo nada, simplemente rodó los ojos.

Por supuesto que Severus estaría más que satisfecho una vez que Sirius hubiera hecho el berrinche correspondiente. Esos dos tendrían que llevarse bien en algún momento, al final del día él amaba a Severus, pero no iba a perder a Sirius, no después de lo que había arriesgado advirtiéndole que tenía que salir del país.

Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Todo saldría bien, al final. Él no iba a permitir que fuera de otra manera.

**_(…)_ **

Lucius partió esa noche después de la cena. Draco se había aferrado a él, silenciosas lágrimas rodando por sus rojas mejillas, mientras Regulus trataba de tomarlo en sus brazos.

Al final Severus y Regulus habían terminado con ambos infantes en su cama, abrazados entre ellos, dándole una imagen para romper el corazón. Ambos con las mejillas sucias y los ojos hinchados. Con algo de suerte no tendrían otro día igual. Así que ambos, totalmente agotados, se acostaron a los lados de los chicos y se perdieron para el resto del mundo.

**_(…)_ **

—Todavía no puedo creer que Lucius no vinera a pasar Yule con Draco —gruñó Regulus, acariciando la rubia cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Mandó regalos —suspiró Severus por enésima vez. Al final Draco realmente no había notado la fecha. Sí, habían puesto el árbol en consideración a los niños, pero al final con poco menos dos años ellos difícilmente habrían notado la falta de celebración si se hubieran ahorrado los problemas.

Harry se acercó con su andar torpe y le tendió el peluche de Crup con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos que conseguirle un familiar a Harry tan pronto como nos sea posible —sonrió Regulus al oír la risita alegre inundar la sala de estar cuando el peluche hizo ruido.

—Primero tendrá que alimentarse a sí mismo antes de darle algo que alimentar.

Severus miró el reloj y con el rostro mortalmente serio levantó a Harry.

—Es hora, Regulus.

El joven asintió y beso la mejilla de Draco.

—Hora de dormir, mi pequeño Dragón.

**_(…)_ **

Severus podía decir con seguridad que las artes oscuras estaban en su lista de habilidades, muy cerca de la elaboración de pociones. El año que había pasado estudiando para su maestría en Reino Unido también lo había pasado enfocado en aprender todo acerca de hechizos y maldiciones más que cuestionables en la biblioteca privada del Lord Oscuro, y aún así no tenía la menor idea sobre el ritual que iban a realizar esa noche.

Regulus le había asegurado que él podría realizarlo con los ojos cerrados. Aprender esas cosas antes de siquiera salir del colegio era algo que todos los Black tenían que hacer. Aún así, el mayor era totalmente consciente de que la teoría y la práctica eran algo muy diferente, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco más que asustado. Por fortuna, él no tenía remilgos en mentir descaradamente, así que cuando Regulus entró al salón vacío vistiendo solamente una bata de seda negra, actuó como lo haría en cualquier momento. Simplemente alzó una ceja que fue olímpicamente ignorada por el chico, pero que el infante en sus brazos, solamente cubierto por una frazada, encontró sumamente divertida a juzgar por su expresión.

Regulus se acercó a la enorme mesa apoyada contra una pared. Sobre ella se encontraba una canasta con los elementos que serían necesarios en el ritual y un reloj despertador mágicamente agrandado, que normalmente se encontraba en la mesilla se su habitación. Lo habían sacado con la intención de poder estar conscientes del tiempo sin necesidad de lanzar un _Tempus_. Debían seguir los pasos del ritual y los hechizos al pie de la letra, sin magia externa a ellos o a los elementos que utilizarían, o las cosas podrían terminar realmente mal.

El reloj marcaba sólo treinta minutos antes del solsticio de invierno.

Estaban algo justos de tiempo, Regulus pensó que tal vez debieron haber empezado antes, pero estaba seguro de que podrían lograrlo. La fecha era adecuada, con la Luna Nueva la Diosa Hécate ayudaría a la regeneración de la magia de Harry.

—Lo mejor será que te quites la ropa ahora mismo —indicó tomando al niño de los brazos de Severus, después de sacarse la bata que lo cubría y colocarla en la mesa—. Entre más pronto empecemos será mejor…

Severus asintió casi sin pensarlo, y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa negra que estaba vistiendo, mientras Regulus ponía a Harry en el suelo, para luego tomar la canasta y ponerla lo más cerca posible del enorme Trisquel que había dibujado en el suelo con polvo de Ónix durante la mañana. Normalmente se utilizaría un mago asistente, pero ellos no podían arriesgarse a que alguien supiera sobre el ritual, o Harry. Cualquier mago que tuviera su confianza para un ritual del estilo, era un mago partidario de Lord Voldemort, de forma que habían ordenado todo y sólo tenían justamente lo necesario, no podían perder el tiempo buscando o midiendo. La vieja elfina de la mansión se encargaría de los procesos que no requerían una varita.

Cuando Severus se hubo despojado de toda su ropa tomó a Harry de nuevo, ésta vez para acercarse al dibujo en el suelo y colocarlo en una de las puntas, ésta vez sin la manta.

—Harry, ¿recuerdas que hablamos? Tienes que ser bueno y quedarte dentro de este dibujo o tú y Reg pueden lastimarse —sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los de Harry, que asintió mirando al hombre con ojos asustados.

—No _dolela_ , soy bueno —los regordetes labios del niño se apretaron demostrando su decisión. El hombre sonrió ligeramente y depositó un beso en su frente, antes de enderezarse y tomar su posición en la única punta restante mientras Regulus llamaba a la elfina.

La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por cuarenta y nueve velas blancas que rodeaban el Trisquel. Los ojos de los adultos se encontraron cuando la pequeña creatura entró caminando por la puerta llamando la atención de Harry, quien hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie.

—Harry, quédate quieto —ordenó Severus con la voz más tranquila que le fue posible, pero una mirada que no daba lugar a discusiones. No podía permitir que Harry olvidara las consecuencias de moverse, además una vela encendida se encontraba realmente cerca de él. Ninguna de las opciones era aceptable, pero Harry, como era normal, se quedó sentado en su lugar. Harry podía ser la viva imagen de James Potter, pero al menos tenía esa cosa por seguir las reglas que Lily siempre había tenido.

Regulus suspiró aliviado. Estaban a un metro de distancia entre sí, pero si algo pasaba muy probablemente no llegaría al niño antes de que pudiera lastimarse.

—Pocky, empieza ahora.

La elfina asintió y rápidamente tomó un cuenco de Ónix colocándolo en el punto donde se unían los brazos del Trisquel. Dentro de él se encontraban incienso de ajenjo en granos. Regulus siguió los movimientos de la elfina que tomó un paquete de fósforos muggles y encendió uno con algo de dificultad en sus movimientos, pero al final logró poner la cerilla y el olor a ajenjo empezó a llenar el salón.

Los ojos de Severus se movieron a Regulus, quien empezó a recitar una larga serie de palabras que sólo podían ser de una lengua muerta. El aire se volvía cada vez más denso a su alrededor. El humo los estaba envolviendo poco a poco, demasiado lentamente y podía ver a Harry empezar a removerse cada vez más inquieto en su lugar.

Pocky se acercó a él con una daga de plata en la mano y se la tendió nerviosamente.

Severus lo tomó y un escalofrió lo recorrió, mientras la observaba atentamente. Era una reliquia que desprendía la sensación de las Artes Oscuras.

— _Guébo… —_ susurró Regulus y Severus clavó la punta de la daga en la palma de su mano izquierda, grabando en su piel una equis sangrante. El mayor observó con fascinación cómo la daga se volvía roja de a poco hasta llegar a la mitad del filo, pero solo un segundo después la elfina extendía su mano ansiosa hacía él, así que la devolvió y la pequeña criatura decrépita corrió hacía Regulus, para hacerle entrega del arma _—. Inguás —_ musitó el chico con voz temblorosa, mientras que con mano firme rasgaba la piel de su mano derecha en la forma de un perfecto rombo, la daga cada vez volviéndose más roja.

Regulus tendió la daga a la elfina que, con manos temblorosas, se dirigió directamente al pequeño que Harry que observaba todo con enormes ojos.

Severus tragó nerviosamente cuando la pequeña creatura colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del infante con firmeza, sosteniéndolo para evitar cualquier movimiento.

— _Dagás_ —prácticamente gimió Regulus sin aliento con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y entonces Pocky presionó la punta de la daga contra la piel en el pecho de Harry, justo sobre su corazón, clavándolo hasta que el mango de avellano detuvo su avance. Por un segundo los ojos de Harry se abrieron totalmente antes de que un grito desgarrador de dolor llenara el lugar por lo que les pareció una eternidad, antes de que Harry se desmayara por el dolor o el shock.

Con lágrimas rodando sin detenerse por su arrugado rostro, la elfina lo colocó con suavidad recostado en el suelo mientras tomaba de la canasta que había estado arrastrando detrás de sí una serie de pequeños viales de pociones que en su interior tenían diferentes esencias que harían picar su nariz si en ese momento fuera capaz de oler algo, y con manos que sacudían los viales fue derramando uno a uno el contenido de ellos en la boca del inconsciente infante que sangraba en el suelo. Primero el Mirto, luego el Madroño, después del cual tomó el mango tirando de él con fuerza, extrayéndolo del cuerpo de Harry ahora totalmente con su color plateado de vuelta. Al final tomó el vial que contenía la esencia de Díctamo y derramó su contenido en la herida abierta.

Severus estaba temblando, incapaz de alejar su mirada del pequeño y frágil cuerpo tendido en el suelo, pero cuando nada, absolutamente nada sucedió por casi cinco segundos sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente a Regulus, que se encontraba sentado en cuclillas cubriéndose los oídos. Una sensación aún más aterradora lo recorrió dándose cuenta que el chico no estaba siguiendo el ritual. Trató de llamarlo, pero su garganta fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno la primera vez que lo intentó, y la segunda, así que se aclaró la garganta como pudo y volvió a intentar con las rodillas apenas sosteniéndolo.

—Reg… Regulus —lo llamó colocándose en cuclillas él también, extendiendo su brazo lo más posible para alcanzar al chico sin moverse de su posición. Cuando su mano se apoyó en su hombro Regulus dio un pequeño salto, sus ojos rojos—. ¡Tienes que hacerlo ahora! —gruñó el mayor. Los ojos del menor se ampliaron y tanteo nerviosamente a su alrededor el busca de su propio vial que destapó de inmediato y bebió.

Entonces sucedió.

El vial se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pequeños cristales y Regulus cayó al suelo mientas una luz cegadora los envolvió a Harry y él mismo, impidiéndole a Severus verlos y poniéndolo aún más nervioso, antes de sentir cómo algo tiraba de su pecho hacía afuera, y caer él también, totalmente inconsciente de cómo la magia trabajaba en ellos.


	4. De regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

_**4.** _ _De regreso._

En las profundidades de un bosque en Albania algo oscuro había estado rondando, tomando energía vital de algunas criaturas. Ese ser que era apenas algo más que un fantasma había estado poseyendo a una pequeña serpiente, cuando algo cambió en lo más profundo dentro de sí. Algo que no sabía que había perdido volvió a él. Su mente se aclaró en un instante, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar dolorosa y lentamente. Horas más tarde se puso de pie y eso no habría significado nada en otro momento, pero era la primera vez en semanas que  _tenía_ pies.

Los observó y, a pesar de saber que eran suyos,  _no eran los suyos._

Piel grisácea y escamosa los cubría, y conforme se examinaba a sí mismo se dio cuenta de que toda su piel era tal cual el de la pequeña serpiente de la cual había tomado posesión durante el último par de días. Pasó sus manos por su rostro: no tenía labios, no tenía nariz, ni párpados. Tampoco tenía cabello. Así como Lord Voldemort sentía un aprecio inimaginable por las serpientes, no estaba nada feliz con su nueva apariencia. Tenía que volver a Inglaterra y buscar una forma de recuperar su apariencia normal.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado vagando en Albania, pero tenía que volver con sus Mortífagos y asegurarse que esos inútiles buenos para nada no hubieran acabado creando un caos en sus planes… Y el niño Potter, tenía que encargarse de esa pequeña amenaza.

_**(…)** _

**Black Manor, Yakutsk, U.R.S.S. 23 de diciembre 1981.**

Severus gruñó, aún medio dormido cuando una mano sacudió su hombro. Estaba agotado. Sentía como si hubiera pasado todo el día anterior preparando pociones que requerían un alto nivel de magia, sólo quería quedarse en la cama todo el día y dormir. Pero esa molesta mano seguía sacudiendo su hombro e incluso era capaz de escuchar como alguien llamaba su nombre una y otra vez, así que no le quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos.

—¡Pensé que nunca ibas a despertar! —Regulus se lanzó sobre él, apenas siendo capaz de contener las lágrimas. Los brazos de Severus lo rodearon por instinto, apretándolo ligeramente mientras el miedo lo inundaba conforme los recuerdos del ritual empezaban a aparecer.

— ¿Ha… Harry está bien, cierto? —preguntó cómo pudo, su mano acariciando el desordenado cabello del chico.

Regulus asintió sin separarse de él y el cuerpo entero del mayor se relajó de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que muy probablemente habían sido los elfos quienes le habían puesto el pijama antes de meterlo debajo de las cobijas.

—Hice el hechizo hace unas horas, estoy embarazado —murmuró suavemente, sus labios acariciando la piel en el cuello de Severus—. Es casi medio día del veintitrés, dormimos todo el día de ayer, yo desperté al amanecer y fui a ver a Draco. Los elfos se ocuparon de él ayer, pero estuvo llorando.

—Él…

—No ha hecho ningún ruido —interrumpió de inmediato el chico, separándose de él con una sonrisa triste—. Se durmió hace unos minutos, después de que le diera de comer y jugara un rato con él —señaló detrás de él y junto a la pared Severus pudo ver la cuna de Draco—. Yo estaba preocupado por ti, no despertaste por más que trate de hacer que lo hicieras —Regulus acarició su mejilla y dejó un beso corto en los labios del mayor antes de volver a acurrucarse en su hombro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera estando lanzando hechizos todo el día de ayer —gimió Severus pasándose la mano por la cara—. El ritual tomó demasiada de mi magia para lograrse y para Harry, pero supongo que algo de comida me ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas.

—Pocky —llamó Regulus y la elfina apareció a los pies de la cama haciendo una reverencia—. Trae el almuerzo para Severus, por favor.

—Pocky traerá el almuerzo del Amo Severus en unos minutos, Amo Regulus, Señor —anunció con voz chillona que causó que el mayor hiciera una mueca, y desapareció.

—No quiero que salgas de la cama hasta que estés más fuerte —susurró Regulus.

—No es como si fuera a morir por utilizar demasiada magia —gruñó el hombre, pero aun así no hizo el menor esfuerzo en levantarse. Estaba muy cómodo y no podía pensar en nada que requiriera su atención para obligarlo a salir de la calidez de las cobijas, pero sí había algo que quería en ese momento, así que se giró un poco y miró a Regulus a los ojos—. Quiero ver —no era exactamente una forma amable de decirlo, pero aun así una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro del chico, quien se estiró a través de la cama para tomar su varita que descansaba en la mesa de noche.

— _Vita Manifestat_ —susurró apuntando su vientre con la punta de su varita, sintió una ligera caricia en su piel y después de un pequeño parpadeo de luz blanca, una nube de ligero humo azul flotó fuera de su varita.

Un extraño sentimiento inundó a Severus Snape.

Iba a ser padre y ahora que era un hecho real, y no algo que podría suceder si un complicado ritual salía correctamente. Todo era mucho más grande de lo que nunca había sido.

Estaba asimilándolo cuando la marca en su brazo izquierdo ardió. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y se enderezó de golpe, empujando al chico lejos de su cuerpo.

—Él ha vuelto —susurró, apenas con fuerzas mientras aferraba la marca con desespero.

Regulus abrió la boca, posiblemente con la intención de decir algo. Luego sus manos fueron a su vientre y una sonrisa ligeramente temblorosa se posó en sus labios.

—Estaremos a salvo, él ya no es más el niño de la profecía —dejó un beso corto en los labios del mayor y salió de la cama con rapidez—. Sí te ha llamado tenemos que ir a él.

Severus frunció el ceño y salió de la cama para tomar al chico del brazo.

—Tú no te presentarás ante nuestro Lord, no mientras estés embarazado y él lo sepa. ¡Salazar, aunque él lo sepa! No tienes la marca aún, iré yo y una vez que me asegure que no va a lastimarte podrás ofrecerle tus servicios de vuelta —su agarre era tan fuerte que Regulus gruñó un poco antes de soltarse con un tirón.

—Yo tengo tanto derecho como tú de…

—¡No es cuestión de derecho, niño tonto! —estaba perdiendo el control, él nunca habría tocado a Regulus de esa manera, pero en esos momentos estaba aterrado— Sí él no está feliz con que el heredero de una larga y ancestral familia tenga el hijo de un mestizo, todos corremos peligro —tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse—. No vamos a correr el riesgo, iré a Inglaterra y sí algo pasa tienes que huir.

Regulus negó con la cabeza, pero suspiró resignado.

—Te estás preocupando demasiado, el Lord no acabaría con la vida de un bebé mágico que no representa ningún problema para él.

—Díselo a Lily… —gruñó Severus, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Regulus se quedó de pie ahí donde el hombre lo había dejado, totalmente helado. Él sabía sobre la profecía y honestamente había estado de parte de Lord Voldemort en el asunto de matar al niño si este representaba un peligro para ellos y su causa, pero éste era ahora su bebé. No era más Harry Potter, así que la profecía no se cumpliría porque Harry Potter había dejado de existir.

Un movimiento a su izquierda llamo su atención. Draco estaba de pie en la cuna, mirándolo con ojos asustados. Sintiéndose culpable porque obviamente habían asustado al infante con su pelea corrió a tomarlo en brazos, repartiendo besos por su rostro mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Justo cuando Draco empezaba a sonreír un elfo domestico se apareció en la habitación, haciendo una reverencia que hacía que sus orejas rozaran el suelo afelpado.

—El Amo Severus, ha pedido a Tottie que avisara al Amo Regulus de su partida a Inglaterra. El Amo Severus dijo que enviará en una lechuza tan pronto como pueda, y le suplica al Amo Regulus, Señor, que no vuelva a su hogar antes de que él lo contacte —el elfo desapareció con un chasquido en cuanto terminó de dar su mensaje, dejando a Regulus con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido de que Severus se hubiera atrevido a dejarlo solo en esa casa.

_**(…)** _

Cuando Severus por fin apareció frente a las puertas de Malfoy Manor después de hacer un montón de escalas desde la Casa de los Black en Yakustk, casi era de noche y estaba evitando caer de rodillas por pura fuerza de voluntad a pesar del dolor que le causaba la marca y el agotamiento mágico, pero aun así atravesó las rejas que se volvieron humo a su paso, en dirección a su Amo.

Una vez dentro de los terrenos se apareció directamente en el recibidor, segundos después un elfo apareció frente a él tendiendo su mano para pedirle su túnica, pero el hombre sólo llevaba su pijama debajo de la gruesa capa de viaje; sería un claro desperdicio, porque era una túnica muy buena, pero aun así le lanzó un hechizo rápido, convirtiéndola en la sencilla túnica negra que los mortífagos usaban.

Tendría que entrar sin mascara. Ni siquiera había pensado en pasar por su casa antes para tomarla y él no tenía la habilidad para recrear la mascará al completo aún si intentara transfigurarla a partir de algo, así que simplemente utilizó el hechizo de peinado que Lucius utilizaba normalmente, otro para cepillar sus dientes y otro para limpiar su rostro mientras caminaba en dirección al salón desde donde Lord Voldemort lo llamaba. Realmente no quería verse como alguien que acababa de salir de la cama cuando el Lord Oscuro había estado llamándolo por horas.

En cuanto su mano se aceró a la puerta, ésta se abrió por sí sola.

Se había dado cuenta, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, que probablemente no se tratara de una reunión de Mortífagos en toda regla. De haberlo sido tendría que haberse dirigido al salón principal, pero en cambio había sido guiado por su marca hacía uno de los salones de té más acogedores, así que cuando la puerta se abrió lo que lo sorprendió no fue ver al Lord sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones tomando té, mientras Lucius esperaba de pie junto a la chimenea luciendo nervioso, sino la nueva apariencia del Lord Oscuro.

Camino hasta estar totalmente frente a él y se arrodillo bajando la cabeza.

—Mi Lord, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta —la risa burlona del hombre llenó la sala.

—¿Lo es realmente, Severus? He escuchado de Lucius sobre tu nueva relación con Regulus, y… el fruto de la misma. ¿Supongo que debo felicitarte? —la voz helada estuvo a punto de causarle escalofríos, pero Severus fue capaz de mantenerse totalmente tranquilo, al menos en apariencia.

—Agradecería sus felicitaciones mi Lord, después de todo es una gran alegría para nosotros traer al mundo un niño mágico más —Severus levantó la cabeza para mirar al rostro de su Amo, tratando de ver su reacción.

Lord Voldemort estaba sonriendo, y tal vez era por su nueva apariencia que a Severus le parecía una sonrisa aún más cargada de maldad que nunca. No pudo evitar que algo dentro de su pecho se apretara, sabía que el mago pediría la lealtad de su hijo tal como había pedido la de Draco, pero no sería hasta su mayoría de edad y Severus confiaba en que para entonces su hijo podría valerse por sí mismo y sería capaz de mantenerse en una batalla. Luego, si resultaba que el niño sería más útil como apoyo en el ministerio, sería posible que no fuera marcado.

—Entonces, supongo que debo felicitarlos a ambos. ¿Regulus no ha venido? —era ridículo, pensó Severus, estar hincado hablando casualmente con el Lord, pero el hombre no le había dicho que podía ponerse de pie, y estaría loco si fuera y se conseguía un Cruciatus totalmente gratuito.

—No, mi Lord. Le he pedido que espere con Draco en Black Manor, aparecerse largas distancias en su estado no creo que sea del todo buena idea.

—Oh, ya veo…

El silencio llenó la sala y por un momento Severus creyó que un hechizo realmente doloroso lo golpearía.

—Prepararé un Traslador para él entonces y lo mandare con Lucius, te necesito aquí ahora mismo, prepararas una poción que me devuelva mi apariencia —era una orden y Snape lo sabía. Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente en algunas recetas que podrían valer.

—Mi Lord, estaré honrado de preparar la poción para usted… pero necesito saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon ligeramente.

—Cuando lancé el hechizo en el chico Potter, mi cuerpo sufrió daños. Así que debí hacer una posesión a una serpiente. Ayer tuve un pequeño… aumento de poder y mi posesión terminó en lo que puedes ver —era una explicación apenas a medias, pero Severus sabía que no iba a obtener más del mago, así que tendría que conformarse con eso y trabajar.

—Hare hasta lo imposible por cumplir con sus expectativas —inclinó la cabeza una vez más y fijó su vista al suelo. Empezaría con la base de la poción para animago y se movería desde ahí.

—Usaras el laboratorio de Lucius —Severus estaba más que acostumbrado a las órdenes, y reconoció esa como la despedida que era, así que se puso de pie y salió de salón después de una última reverencia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente, y con un suspiro se dirigió al laboratorio de pociones. Pero antes de empezar a preparar la base de la poción escribiría una carta para Regulus; probablemente estaría furioso con él, pero confiaba en que no había decidido seguirlo por medio de aparición, no en su estado y no con Draco a su cargo. Tal vez el embarazo no estaba demasiado avanzado, pero aun así el bebé tomaría la magia que necesitara, independientemente de sí Regulus estaba agotado o no, así que se sentó en el escritorio del laboratorio y tomó un pergamino, totalmente resignado a trabajar en una disculpa lo suficientemente buena para el consentido de la orgullosa familia Black, y más le valía trabajar rápido si quería enviarla con Lucius antes de que el hombre se fuera en traslador.

_**(…)** _

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Regulus apareció sonriéndole en el recibidor de los Malfoy con Lucius a su lado cargando a Draco, Severus sintió como si un peso le fuera quitado de encima. Sabía que el chico lo amaba, pero cuando se trataba del Lord, Severus no estaba muy seguro de donde estaba parado.

Apenas Regulus estuvo seguro de su equilibrio corrió hacía él, sus brazos rodeándolo del cuello y besando sus labios. Las cejas de Lucius se alzaron cuando los brazos de Severus rodearon el cuerpo de Regulus levantándolo del suelo.

—Si necesitan una habitación, deberían de ir —Lucius estuvo satisfecho cuando sus palabras ocasionaron que se separaran.

—¿Estas frustrado, Lucius? —preguntó Severus, sonriendo de medio lado. Salazar, si ese era el efecto que tenía un besuqueo en el hombre, Lucius quería saber qué expresión pondría después de una buena cogida, pero no, no estaba realmente frustrado.

—Van a crearle un trauma a Draco —gruñó, y caminó a las escaleras. Instalaría a Draco en su habitación y luego se presentaría ante su Lord—. Cinco minutos Regulus, y nos vemos en las puertas del Salón Verde.

Regulus rodó los ojos y dejó de nuevo un beso en los labios de Severus.

—Te dije que nuestro Lord estaría feliz por un nuevo bebé mágico.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Severus lo miró atentamente, él no lo recordaba y aunque lo hubiera hecho, él estaba seguro que no habría supuesto ninguna diferencia en su decisión de volver solo.

Regulus se encogió de hombros y tiró de él.

—Quiero ver esa poción que estás haciendo.

Severus asintió, dejando que el chico lo llevara de la mano por los pasillos en dirección al laboratorio. La base de la poción estaba lejos de ser tóxica para Regulus en su estado actual, pero estaba seguro que el chico solo curiosearía un poco y luego querría que se tumbara con él en el sofá. Su nivel en pociones era bueno, pero ni de cerca el suficiente como para aportar algo nuevo a las ideas que Severus había estado apuntado en un montón de pergaminos que tenía desperdigados por el escritorio. Pero Regulus había llegado directamente a examinar todo con detalle, totalmente intrigado por lo que había sucedido con el Lord Oscuro.

—Lucius dijo que es casi una serpiente… ¿crees que su poder tiene que ver con  _él_? —Severus negó con la cabeza.

—No veo como nuestro asunto pudo haber hecho algo con el poder del Lord, simplemente creo que el no usar su magia de manera desmedida durante un tiempo hizo que su capacidad aumentara —viendo el rostro confundido de Regulus tuvo que contener una sonrisa—. Como cuando tomas un descanso del entrenamiento de Quidditch, y tu cuerpo te lo agradece —se encogió de hombros—, aunque es solo una suposición.

—La profecía…

—La profecía no puede cumplirse, está muerto —gruñó, interrumpiéndolo antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo que no debía. Las paredes en el mundo mágico tenían oídos, a veces literalmente, así que tenían que ser cuidadosos. No estaban en una Casa Black que guardaría sus secretos. Regulus asintió y abrazó su vientre totalmente plano. Severus no estaba seguro, pero pensaba que tal vez ya debería de mostrarse un poco—. ¿Has pensado un nombre? —susurró, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la figura de Regulus, quien solo se apoyó en él. En el tiempo que habían estado en Yakustk se había acostumbrado demasiado al contacto físico con el chico.

—Tal vez… —susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Severus se quedó en silencio, esperando que agregara algo más.

— ¿Y?

—Tengo que irme —el chico se alejó de su cuerpo y salió del laboratorio, dejando a Severus rumiando sobre la forma de ser de Regulus, y buscando en el escritorio el último de los pergaminos en los que había empezado a trabajar.

_**(…)** _

Fue casi a finales de enero que Severus pudo producir una poción que, estaba seguro, haría al Lord Oscuro recuperar su apariencia. Había tardado más tiempo del que alguna vez pensó podría llevarle, pero había empezado totalmente con el pie equivocado. Ninguna de las pociones que hizo utilizando como base la poción para animago fue más que un gasto inútil de ingredientes difíciles de conseguir.

Para esas fechas el hombre había esperado con inusitada paciencia a que la poción estuviera lista. Severus estaba seguro de que el número de torturas que había recibido estaba lejos de ser las que habría recibido normalmente, aunque esperar no era exactamente la palabra.

Lord Voldemort difícilmente había estado en Malfoy Manor. Lucius insistía en que estaba haciendo algo para obtener más poder después de la primera vez que el mago regreso a la mansión apestando a magia negra y con un poder superior al que se había ido. Severus no estaba del todo seguro, casi podía jurar que el hombre estaba experimentando con su apariencia por sí mismo, y eso lo ponía de los nervios. Cada vez, volviéndose más humano y más joven, pero conservando ciertos rasgos de serpiente, así que cada vez que el Lord Oscuro volvía Severus tenía que empezar de nuevo la poción. Pero esta vez el Lord había permanecido por una semana en Malfoy Manor y con la poción lista, Severus sólo podía pensar descansar una buena temporada. Sí, adoraba experimentar y preparar pociones, pero Regulus había estado de un humor insoportable con él desde que su peso había empezado a aumentar en las últimas semanas, además de que estaba insistiendo en que celebraran su enlace. Por fortuna para él, Regulus era incapaz de reclamar demasiado cuando se trataba de asuntos de la guerra, así que con un suspiro tomó el vial con la poción y se dirigió al estudio en el que el Lord pasaba sus días.

Caminando por el pasillo pensó en lo diferente que serían las cosas sí no hubiera tomado a Harry de la puerta de Petunia. Muy probablemente, en esos momentos estaría inclinándose ante Dumbledore y ayudando en una causa en la cual no creía. Aun siendo un mestizo era capaz de ver que nada bueno salía realmente de estar mezclándose con los muggles, no había vivido en el mundo muggle toda su infancia para no darse cuenta de eso.

El mundo mágico podría decir lo que quisiera sobre el mago, pero él realmente era leal a Lord Voldemort, aquel mago que lo llamaba a él antes que a muchos otros mortífagos, y sabía con certeza que Severus podía hacer cualquier poción que se propusiera; por supuesto que le temía, pero eso no significaba que no lo respetara. La muerte de Lily era responsabilidad suya, no del Lord, y tal vez las torturas no le gustaban demasiado, pero siempre que cumpliera con las expectativa del hombre no sería sometido a una Cruciatus, y si no podía cumplir con ellas, Severus sólo podía sentirse como si mereciera cada hechizo lanzado.

Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos suavemente y después empujó, sin esperar respuesta, como ya le era natural. Sentado detrás de un escritorio con mapas estaba el mago, luciendo apenas mayor que Lucius. Sus ojos habían recuperado por completo forma humana, aunque permanecían rojos, y su piel era de un tono blanco más natural a pesar de las sombras de escamas que lo cubrían por completo. Aún no recuperaba su cabello, ni su nariz, y Severus tenía preparada una poción para el crecimiento del cabello y otra para la reparación del cartílago en caso de que la poción le devolviera solamente el ADN humano, pero no reparara los daños físicos más obvios.

—Mi Lord, la poción esta lista —dejó el vial en el escritorio frente al mago, que sonrió ligeramente, mostrándose claramente satisfecho. Un escalofrió estuvo por recorrer la espalda de Severus, pero logró contenerlo.

—Maravilloso, Severus… —la esquelética mano se estiró y tomó el vial, la destapó con un suave movimiento y la bebió. Cuando el vial de vidrió golpeo el suelo se rompió.

_**(…)** _

Regulus le lanzó una mirada furiosa al hombre mientras se colocaba la máscara blanca.

—No me parece nada justo… —gruñó lanzando una almohada que golpeo a Severus en la espalda. El hombre respiró profundamente y siguió acomodando la capucha— Yo también quiero unirme a él, sólo porque tú lo digas no significa que no lo haré.

—Te lo he dicho, al menos espera a dar a luz, e incluso entonces sería mala idea. Si me atrapan iré directo a Azkaban y el bebé se quedará solo.

—No nos van a atrapar —murmuró Regulus dejándose caer en la cama, sus manos acariciando su vientre—. Él tendrá familia que lo proteja, aunque nos pase algo…

—Tu madre nunca va a cuidarlo.

—Ni Sirius, lo juro —rió, rodando los ojos—. Lucius podría quedárselo, de hecho… pensaba que podríamos hacerlo su padrino.

Severus alzó una ceja detrás de su máscara y lo miró.

Él no había dedicado demasiado tiempo en pensar sobre el bebé, tan ocupado como había estado apenas había tenido tiempo para ver a Regulus, quien pasaba sus días con Draco y normalmente para cuando él regresaba a su habitación ya estaba dormido.

—Lucius está bien de padrino, pero a él también lo podrían atrapar, y siempre es útil que no todos los seguidores del Lord tengan la marca. Tú tienes futuro dentro del Ministerio y mientras él no te pida que tomes la marca no la vas a tomar, Regulus —gruñó Severus antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta.

El chico apuñaló la puerta con la mirada.

Estaba furioso, él solo permanecería lejos de las reuniones hasta que su bebé naciera, porque sabía que no eran precisamente divertidas cuando el Lord llamaba incluso a los de más bajo rango. Las Cruciatus no lo asustaban precisamente, no después de haber crecido en  _"La ancestral y noble casa Black",_ pero no iba a arriesgar a su bebé, no cuando por fin tenía a Severus y realmente le estaba gustando eso del embarazo, más allá del peso que había ganado, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la forma en que Severus se estaba portando. Sólo esperaba que la guerra terminara lo más pronto posible.

_**(…)** _

Severus se mantuvo impasible incluso cuando el mortifago de bajo rango se desmayó por la  _Cruciatus._ A su lado, casi podía sentir a Lucius bostezar de aburrimiento. Estaban tan acostumbrados ya a estas cosas que incluso aquellos que lo disfrutaban normalmente tenían momentos en los cuales esas reuniones se volvían ligeramente tediosas. Después de un primer momento en el que Lord Voldemort se había presentado en su nueva forma a sus seguidores, luciendo casi tan joven como alguien que acaba de salir de Hogwarts y con su piel luciendo apenas una suave sombra que daban la impresión de ser escamas, había empezado a castigar a aquellos que le eran más bien inútiles o que habían cometido algún error mientras el hombre no estaba. El discurso que el Lord había dado había sido tan largo como de costumbre, pero las torturas se habían extendido ya por casi tres horas, y Severus no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría aguantar antes de que sus piernas cedieran por el cansancio o algún gesto de aburrimiento lo delatara incluso a través de la máscara blanca. Pero al final, cuando el Lord anunció que todos los Mortifagos en Azkaban permanecerían ahí hasta nuevo aviso, se sorprendió lo suficiente para poner atención a la reunión.

El Lord ordenó que su regreso tenía que ser mantenido en secreto, y después los despidió a todos menos a Parkinson.

Severus sabía para qué quería al hombre, y por un momento lo lamento por él, después de todo sería castigado muchas veces. Los rituales en los cuales el hombre era un experto no podrían localizar jamás a un niño muerto.


	5. El Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

_**5\. El Protector** _ _._

**Malfoy Manor, 31 de Julio 1982.**

Durante todo el día Regulus había estado sintiendo como el bebé en su interior se retorcía su vientre. Durante la mañana había sido una ligera molestia, pero conforme el día había ido avanzando se había estado moviendo más y más. Sabía que iba a nacer ese día, pero no podía negar que estaba asustado.

Iba a tener un bebé.

Caminó torpemente hasta la cama y le sonrió ligeramente a Severus cuando el hombre se apresuró a ayudarle a acomodarse sobre las sábanas.

—Lucius está llamando al sanador —susurró el mayor, su mano peinando hacia atrás los cabellos del joven Black.

Regulus asintió, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla en un intento de ocultar el dolor de un nuevo tirón de magia hacia su vientre. La magia que había creado el útero en su interior había terminado, así que tenían que sacar rápido al bebé. Tragó nerviosamente y tomó la mano de su esposo cuando el hombre se alejó de su lado. Los oscuros ojos del maestro de pociones se encontraron con los grises; no necesitaba la Legeremancia para saber lo que Regulus quería, así que simplemente se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Dobby —el elfo apareció junto a la puerta, con la cabeza gacha—. Trae la caja de madera negra que se encuentra en el laboratorio de pociones —Dobby desapareció y en cuestión de un par de segundos el elfo había entregado la caja y se había despedido sin decir nada. Severus sacó una poción y la destapó con cuidado antes de ofrecérsela al chico—. Esto te ayudará con el dolor.

—¿Debería de tomar algo sin preguntarle al sanador?

—Te dará la misma poción… con la diferencia de que esta la preparé yo —Regulus sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre, y le quitó la poción para beberla. Severus había estado investigando un poco sobre nacimientos mágicos a sus espaldas. Regulus bien habría podido responder sus preguntas, después de todo él venía de una familia de magos, pero supuso que el hombre no había querido mostrar sus pocos conocimientos al respecto.

Cuando Regulus le entregó la pequeña botella de cristal a Severus el mundo se oscureció.

Severus suspiró y guardó la botella en la caja al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

—Lo he dormido —le informó al hombre que entró en la habitación.

El sanador era un viejo amigo de la familia Malfoy. Según Lucius, el hombre había visto nacer incluso a Abraxas, y había estado encargándose del embarazo de Regulus desde que habían decidido quedarse en Malfoy Manor al menos hasta que el bebé naciera.

—Es mejor que la madre esté despierta al momento de dar a luz, joven Snape —gruñó el viejo mago dejando su maletín en la mesita de noche al lado de Regulus y empujando a un lado a Severus.

—Pero no es necesario, y de todas formas no creo que a Regulus le guste ser llamado madre.

El sanador río con su voz grave y se arremangó la túnica.

—Ciertamente no le haría mucha gracia. Ahora, voy a sacar al bebé, así que si pudiera hacerme el favor de moverse le estaría agradecido —el hombre miró sobre su hombro a Severus, que se había ido acercándose a él cada vez más con la intención de poder mirar. Controlando su rostro, Severus se deslizo lejos del hombre y se colocó en la cama del otro lado de Regulus. Quería verlo todo, por muy preocupante que pudiera llegar a ser, y Lucius le había advertido que el viejo mago no tenía ningún reparo en sacar al padre de la habitación si le estaba molestando.

Observó como el hombre abría la túnica de Regulus, y luego pasaba sus callosas manos por el hinchado vientre, palpando en diferentes lugares. El hombre asintió, tomó su varita y con un simple movimiento de su muñeca un largo corte vertical se abrió en la piel del vientre de Regulus. Sangre salió a borbotones, pero antes de que siquiera Snape fuera capaz de reaccionar, la varita del anciano apuntó de nueva cuenta al cuerpo de Regulus y con un movimiento de muñeca más suave que el anterior se abrió el útero, de cual un pequeño pie salió disparado.

La risa del sanador inundó la habitación y sus manos ayudaron al pequeño cuerpo a salir de su antiguo hogar. El bebé lloró, y se lo entregó a Severus de inmediato. Un movimiento más de su varita cortó el cordón umbilical de forma efectiva, antes de girarse de nuevo al cuerpo abierto en la cama.

—Límpialo mientras me encargo del chico.

Severus recibió el pequeño en sus brazos y solo por un momento se congeló, antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño de donde lo envolvió en una toalla y empezó a limpiarlo. En cuanto su cuerpo entró en calor gradualmente el bebé dejó de llorar.

Severus acarició suavemente la cabeza del bebé en sus brazos mientras salía del cuarto de baño. Tenía una delgada capa de cabellos negros, afortunadamente tenía los pómulos y la nariz de los Black, incluso los labios. El hombre sonrió ligeramente en cuanto la pequeña boca se abrió gimiendo ligeramente, pero no lloró.

—Un niño muy bien portado —comentó el Sanador, y Severus no pudo evitar sonreírle al hombre, aunque fuera un poco. El viejo mago estaba trabajando en Regulus, su varita acariciaba la piel del vientre, cerrándolo perfectamente.

Severus sintió que algo en su pecho se apretaba, y su garganta se cerraba mientras limpiaba la blanca piel del cuerpo en sus manos. Era hermoso, tanto que no podía creer que era suyo. Tal vez no había sido la forma más normal de conseguir un niño, pero era suyo.

El Sanador le puso una poción a Regulus en la boca y lo ayudó a tragar dando un masaje en la garganta del chico. Poco a poco, Regulus empezó a moverse y sus parpados temblaron. Severus alejó sus ojos del cuerpo en sus brazos, enfocándose en el rostro de Regulus.

Los ojos grises se abrieron y miraron a su alrededor, confundidos .

Severus le sonrió ligeramente cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Regulus le sonrió de vuelta a pesar de que todavía no estaba del todo consciente, entonces su mano se dirigió a su vientre totalmente plano. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa y el miedo, pero un instante después su mirada se posó en el pequeño cuerpo en los brazos de Severus.

Regulus hizo el esfuerzo de enderezarse de inmediato, solo para ser contenido por el Sanador.

—Antes de que lo tome quiero que se beba esto —Regulus le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero tomó la poción de la mano del anciano y se la bebió de un trago.

—Quiero a mi bebé —gruñó, devolviéndole la botella de cristal y estirando sus brazos a Severus.

El hombre se acercó a él y cuando el Sanador se alejó del costado de Regulus, Severus aprovechó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, mientras el viejo mago salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Severus sabía que volvería, pero les estaba dando el momento que necesitaban.

Con cuidado le pasó el bebé a Regulus, quien lo acunó contra su pecho, lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas. Severus se acercó un poco y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

—Es hermoso… —susurró Regulus, sus dedos acariciando su rostro.

—Lo es.

—Zander, su nombre es Zander —le informó Regulus mirándolo a los ojos. Severus contuvo una sonrisa, y simplemente asintió.

Regulus empezó a revisar los pies del bebé en sus brazos, luego sus manos, y Severus simplemente pudo inclinarse y besar al hombre en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos solo por un momento, sintiendo como la felicidad luchaba por derramarse de sus ojos. Podía decir con seguridad que era el día más feliz de su vida. Quizá en esos momentos él no sintiera por Regulus lo que él quería, pero eran una familia ahora y estaba seguro que tendrían mucho tiempo para poder llegar a amar al chico.

Un grito ahogado proveniente del chico a su lado lo sobresaltó, sus instintos le hicieron mirar a la puerta, pero seguía cerrada. Confundido, miró a Regulus, que miraba con horror al bebé en sus brazos. Iba a preguntar que sucedía, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los del bebé.

Sus ojos eran verdes.

_**(…)** _

**Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, Diciembre de 1985.**

—… y un mestizo Regulus, si tu padre estuviera vivo te arrancaría la piel, mocoso malagradecido. ¡¿Te convertirás en un traidor?! ¡¿Quieres ser repudiado?! ¡Esa pequeña bestia no tendrá un solo galeón de los Black! —Severus apretó los dientes y levantó al pequeño niño que sujetaba su mano en sus brazos, totalmente listo para salir del horrible lugar que era Grimmauld Place.

—¡Es mi hijo, madre! ¡Y eso lo hace tu nieto! ¡Y tendrá cada Knut que le corresponda! ¡Y de todas formas no vine a pedirte dinero! ¡Puedo mantenerme solo! ¡Conseguí un puesto en el Ministerio! ¡Pero Kreacher me llamó! ¡Estás enferma y tienes qué…!

Severus cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se aseguró de que el gorro de lana azul cubría perfectamente la cabeza del niño.

—Papi está muy enojado —susurró el niño, sus brazos rodeando el cuello del hombre.

—Estará bien.

—Pero las señoras también están enojadas —Severus miró los enormes ojos verdes, que en ese momento brillaban asustados.

En cuanto habían visto los ojos del bebé recién nacido, ambos se habían vuelto locos de la preocupación. El ritual pudo haber fallado totalmente, pero después de que el sanador regresó y revisó a Regulus y a Zander por última vez, Severus había corrido a su laboratorio para preparar una poción que les diría el árbol genealógico del bebé. Después de que una gota de sangre había sido derramada del pequeño y regordete dedo del bebé sobre un pergamino bañado en la poción, habían aparecido los nombres de Regulus y Severus, después los de Tobias y Eileen, el de Sirius uniéndose al de Regulus y hacía arriba Wallburga y Orion. Entonces Severus y Regulus se relajaron solo lo suficiente para presentar al bebé a Lucius y Draco, pero en el transcurso de los siguientes meses habían realizado todas las pruebas posibles para asegurarse de que el niño que Regulus había dado a luz no era Harry Potter, todas con el claro resultado de que el bebé era Zander Nash Snape, y viendo el recuerdo en un Pensadero se dieron cuenta de que la coloración en los ojos de su hijo no era la misma que la que alguna vez tuvo Harry.

Severus alzó una ceja.

—Señora, Zander —corrigió de inmediato—. Quien nos abrió la puerta era un elfo doméstico, ya los conoces.

Zander negó con la cabeza.

—Ese era un elfo feo, yo digo la señora que estaba con la… ¿abuela? —Severus frunció el ceño, en definitiva, esperaba que Walburga no quisiera ver al niño, se sentiría enfermo de ver a su pequeño Zander llamando abuela a la maldita bruja.

—Puedes llamarla Walburga… ¿Qué señora, Zander? —preguntó asimilando las palabras.

—La señora con… ¡Un  _perito_! —chilló el niño removiéndose en los brazos de su padre, hasta que consiguió ser puesto en el suelo.

—No lo toques —ordenó el hombre, como el niño salió disparado hacia el enorme perro negro que se había acercado a la verja de metal negro, su varita lista para lanzar un escudo en caso de que el inquiero infante lo desobedeciera o él perro diera una sola señal de no ser amistoso. Pero antes de que Zander llegara a acercarse demasiado, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un furioso Regulus salió, sólo para cerrar la puerta con la misma violencia con la que la había abierto.

—Nos vamos —anunció y caminó directamente al niño que en esos momentos lo observaba con ojos enormes, para tomarlo en brazos.

Severus respiro aliviado al ver que el intento de Regulus de reconciliarse con su madre no había ido del todo bien, y caminó detrás del hombre que se adentró en los árboles del parque con la clara intención de desaparecer.

_**(…)** _

Regulus limpió la boca de Zander y le lanzó una mirada de aprobación a Draco cuando el pequeño rubio tomó su servilleta y limpio su boca por sí mismo, antes de volver a su desayuno.

—El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica sigue sin saber qué hacer, ayer hablé con Bagnold y el viejo insiste en ofrecerle el puesto a Dumbledore para cuando ella se retire —comentó Lucius, pasándole el periódico a Severus a través de la mesa.

Regulus le lanzó una mirada a la primera plana en cuanto estuvo en las manos del hombre sentado a su derecha, hablaban la desaparición de Otto Bagman. El Lord había ordenado su secuestro, y Regulus sabía que en ese momento el pobre inefable tenía que estarla pasando terriblemente mal al no poder hablar en lo absoluto sobre lo que le exigían.

—Lleva solo cinco años al poder —comentó mirando al rubio.

—Le ha llegado el rumor de que Fudge está planeando lanzarse para el puesto.

Regulus asintió. Nadie tenía mucha fe en el mago, y en todo el Ministerio lo conocían por su amor por el dinero y reconocimiento, pero nada más. Se olvidó del asunto en cuanto notó que el plato del heredero Malfoy estaba casi vació.

—El tutor de Draco estará aquí pronto, y yo me tengo que ir al Ministerio —le informó a Severus quien dejó el periódico en la mesa—, pero prometo volver temprano hoy, no hay mucho más que un par de documentos que tengo que traducir para que puedan ser enviados a Bulgaria.

—Tomate tu tiempo, Zander y yo pasaremos la mañana en la biblioteca.

Regulus le sonrió agradecido, pero el infante por el contrario lanzó su cuchara a través de la mesa, manchando el mantel y aterrizando justo frente al plato de Lucius. El rubio, que había estado observando desde el momento que Regulus había mencionado ir al ministerio, sonrió ligeramente. Era divertido porque no era su hijo el que se comportaba como un pequeño malcriado.

—¡No quiero! ¡ _Plometiste_  que  _iriamamos_  a buscar a mi  _clup_!

Severus le lanzó una mirada enfadada al niño y se levantó de su lugar para sacarlo de la silla alta en la que estaba sentado. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido un montón de berrinches y cosas rotas, junto con el primer estallido de magia accidental de Zander, del cual estaban muy orgullosos al haberse presentado cuando era tan joven, pero Regulus ya lo pasaba bastante mal dejándolo, y Zander se tendría que acostumbrar a no tener a Regulus con él todo el tiempo.

—Los niños que tiran la comida no pueden tener un crup —le advirtió a pesar de que sabía que el problema no era el animal, en cualquier caso.

—Podemos jugar con las escobas en mi descanso, Zander —ofreció Draco de inmediato, no le gustaba cuando su primo lloraba, pero la mano de su padre en su hombro lo detuvo de decir nada más cuando el ofrecimiento no logró calmarlo.

—¡Papi lo  _plometio_!

—Lo buscaremos por la tarde, Zander, papi volverá pronto hoy —Regulus se acercó a Severus, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos un elfo se apareció en el comedor. Regulus lo miró confundido y luego se acercó un poco al elfo que lloraba desconsoladamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí Kreacher?

_**(…)** _

Parado en la entrada de la sala en Grimmauld Place, saludando a las ancianas parejas que entraban a la habitación, Severus estaba empezando a cansarse de las miradas llenas de superioridad que recibía cada tanto. Su deber era acompañar a Regulus, pero dado que Sirius Black se había negado en redondo a asistir al funeral de su propia madre, era él quien tenía que encargarse de la horrible tarea de ser el anfitrión junto con Regulus, y soportar a todos los estirados sangre pura en esa habitación.

Severus le lanzó una mirada a Regulus, que en ese momento se encontraba cerca del ataúd de su madre, hablando con algunas personas, luciendo como el perfecto heredero con esa suave sonrisa en sus labios. Él sabía lo que era vivir una infancia llena de abusos, así que no le habría sorprendido que la sonrisa fuera de alegría, al ver que su madre había muerto. Él había sonreído por días después de la muerte de su propio padre, pero sabía que Regulus amaba a su madre a pesar de todo, sabía que la sonrisa era realmente fingida, pero no sabía cómo era posible que Regulus de verdad lamentara la muerte de esa horrible mujer.

—Snape, ¿no puedes esperar para hacerte con la casa Black? Seguro que Lucius se muere por sacarlos de su mansión.

Snape volvió su atención a la entrada de la habitación, sus ojos negros encontrándose con los del viejo Parkinson. Se mordió la lengua, tratando de controlar sus ganas de responderle. El maldito era parte del círculo interno, no podía atacarlo.

—Hay sillas disponibles de aquél lado, y hay copas de vino en la mesa junto a la pared. La familia Black agradece su compañía.

El anciano sonrió con suficiencia, claramente sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba controlarse, y entró arrastrando a su hijo y su nieta. Entonces, después de dar unos pasos se giró a mirarlo, prácticamente lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

—La habitación de los niños —exigió, y Severus alzó una ceja.

—Zander se encuentra en estos momentos en Malfoy Manor —los ojos del anciano se entrecerraron y Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente—, con el joven Malfoy haciéndole compañía.

El viejo mago estaba claramente furioso, y su hijo apenas podía contener el fastidio fuera de su rostro. Severus sabía que el jefe de los Parkinson tenía deseos de casar a su nieta con Draco, era una pena que Lucius considerara a la niña francamente horrorosa en apariencia, y terriblemente desagradable en lo que se refería a personalidad.

Parkinson se giró de vuelta a Regulus y caminó pisando fuerte.

Bien podría divertirse con el anciano el resto del día.

_**(…)** _

**Malfoy Manor, Julio de 1986.**

Decir que Draco estaba asustado era un claro eufemismo, pero había cumplido los seis años y era lo suficientemente mayor para no ponerse a llorar, a diferencia de su primo, así que mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo se hincó al lado del niño y lo abrazó. Sus ojos recorrieron los jardines de la mansión, pero los adultos no estaban a la vista así que hizo lo que debía.

—¡Dobby! —el elfo apareció de inmediato y sorprendido ante la escena trató de acercarse al infante que lloraba, pero la aguda voz de su amo lo detuvo— ¡Trae a papá! —Dobby se resistió por un solo segundo a la orden, antes de desaparecer con un chasquido—. Está bien, Zander, papá va ver que Blackie esté bien —acarició los oscuros cabellos con sus manos y besó la mejilla del niño, pero continuó llorando, aferrándose al Crup inmóvil en sus brazos.

Draco miró en dirección a la puerta de la mansión, rogando porque su padre y sus tíos aparecieran pronto y arreglaran a Blackie para que Zander dejara de llorar.

Un instante después, tres personas se aparecieron justo a su lado. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa dejó que Regulus tomará al infante de sus brazos, mientras Severus tomaba al Crup y lo examinaba. Draco se quedó sentado en el suelo, hasta que su padre lo tomó del codo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de su padre, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo hizo recargarse en su cuerpo.

—Está muerto —susurró Severus, y Zander lloró con más fuerza, abrazándose al cuello de Regulus, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda y lo mecía con suavidad. Todavía no cumplía los cuatro años, pero los adultos sabían que podía entender lo que significaba. Con la muerte de Walburga, habían tomado a los niños y les habían explicado que era dormir y no despertar, nunca más verían a alguien que había muerto.

—¡Ella se lo llevó! —gritó el niño, tallando su cara en el hombro de Regulus.

Severus dejó al cachorro en el suelo y se acercó a su hijo, sus dedos acariciaron el cabello negro.

—¿Quién, Zander?

—¡La señora!

Regulus miró a Lucius.

—Nadie ha pasado por las protecciones, y de todas formas el animal está aquí —respondió el rubio mirándolo como si pensara que eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Severus suspiró.

—No había nadie… —susurró Draco, apretando la túnica de su padre en su puño.

Regulus le sonrió ligeramente, luego le lanzó una mirada a Severus.

—Lo mejor será ir a casa.

El hombre asintió y tomó al niño de los brazos de Regulus, brazos y piernas aferrándose al cuerpo de Severus en cuanto Zander estuvo en sus brazos. Su cuerpo se agitaba por el llanto y mocos, y lágrimas cubrían el rostro del niño, así que sin preocuparse demasiado le limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa. Regulus lo miró por un segundo antes de soltar apenas un suspiro. Su hijo podía estar totalmente desconsolado, pero cada vez que Severus se portaba como un padre no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara un poco a pesar del tiempo que habían estado juntos.

—Kreacher —llamó. El elfo apareció frente a ellos, haciendo reverencias hacia él y adulándolo por completo. Normalmente se tomaría un momento para aceptar sus palabras, pero estaban frente a Zander y al niño realmente no le gustaban los elfos, lo mejor era acabar con eso rápido, así que simplemente lo interrumpió—. ¿Puedes tomar a Blackie y llevarlo Grimmauld Place? Y… Sería bueno si pudieras preparar una zona en el patio donde enterrarlo.

—Lo que el Amo Regulus ordene —con un chasquido de sus dedos el cadáver desapareció, y después el elfo.

Regulus se acercó a Severus, y dejó un beso en la frente del sollozante infante.

—Vamos, cariño… no llores, hoy puedes quedarte a dormir con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —Severus alzó las cejas en dirección a Regulus, quien le sonrió en respuesta—. Y papá nos va a llevar por un helado.

—¿De chocolate? —preguntó el niño, sus brillantes ojos verdes en los grises de Regulus.

—De chocolate —sonrió su padre y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en respuesta en los labios del niño, antes de que se metiera el pulgar en la boca. Por un momento Severus y Regulus estuvieron a punto de decirle que no hiciera eso, pero se detuvieron a tiempo. Sólo sería esa vez, después de todo, Zander necesitaba sentirse seguro. Se volvió a Lucius—. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

El rubio miró a su hijo, pero el niño solo se encogió de hombros, así que no estaba realmente interesado.

—Otro día —Regulus asintió.

—Despídete, Zander —susurró Severus en el oído de su hijo. El niño lo miró, y luego de unos segundos volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, para simplemente soltar la túnica del hombre y despedirse con su mano.

—Nos vemos luego, Zander —se despidió el hombre.

—Adiós —susurró Draco, sonriéndole un poco al niño.

Severus le sonrió, a la vez que Regulus se despedía de ambos. Luego, cuando Regulus se acercó y tomó su mano, Severus desapareció.

_**(…)** _

Más tarde esa noche, Severus se sintió agradecido de que Regulus tomará a Zander para darle un baño antes de dormir.

Agotado, se había dejado caer en el enorme sofá de cuero negro que ahora dominaba la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place. Había una razón por la cual no le daban chocolate a Zander. Después de haber conseguido que se calmara un poco habían podido entrar a una heladería muggle en Brighton para comprarle el helado más grande que alguna vez había visto, y se habían dirigido a la playa. El azúcar había hecho su trabajo levantándole el ánimo, y habían pasado la tarde entera con el niño, jugando en la arena y —por desgracia para los caros zapatos de Regulus— en el agua.

Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Habían pasado la tarde hablando con Zander, preguntándole sobre la mujer, pero sólo habían conseguido confundirse cada vez más con las respuestas del niño. En un momento decía que vestía un vestido blanco, luego negro, luego tenía tres cabezas y al siguiente momento era muy bonita, así que al final tampoco habían podido figurarse nada.

Regulus había rodado los ojos, y luego había susurrado las palabras "amigo imaginario". Severus quería creer que era eso, y no la locura de los Black empezando a hacer su trabajo en su hijo de casi cuatro años. Durante generaciones las mujeres habían sido las más afectadas, pero Sirius Black tampoco era exactamente la definición de sanidad mental, así que se negaba a aceptar que la locura solamente corría por la sangre de las mujeres.

Severus abrió los ojos de pronto, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de caer dormido mientras pensaba. Giró la cabeza en busca del reloj de pared, para después ponerse de pie e ir directamente a su habitación; lo más probable era que Regulus ya hubiera incluso metido a Zander en la cama, aunque realmente no esperaba que ya estuviera dormido.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Regulus, la antigua habitación del chico, de hecho. La casa estaba iluminada hasta el último rincón, habían cambiado el papel tapiz, y el piso de madera por tonos más claros. Regulus había estado muriendo por volver a casa, pero sabía que el lugar habría resultado aterrador para su hijo de tres años con las cabezas de elfos colgando y los desagradables cuadros, la casa simplemente no era adecuada para criar a un niño, al menos no un niño que había vivido todo el tiempo en un lugar tan luminoso y hermoso como lo era Malfoy Manor, así que había tenido que remodelar la casa al completo, a excepción de la habitación principal.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y en el centro le cuarto decorado en colores grises y verdes estaba una enorme cama, recostado entre un montón de almohadas y abrazando su horrible Clabbert de peluche, Zander escuchaba con fascinación mientras Regulus, ya duchado y en pantalones de pijama le susurraba lo que seguramente era alguna vieja historia de magos, dragones y caballeros.

Los ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios, sólo por un instante, antes de que Regulus se volviera a enfocar por completo en Zander. Severus se dirigió hacia el enorme armario que estaba al fondo de la habitación para tomar su ropa de dormir. Se giró a las personas acostadas en la cama, sintiendo la necesidad de solo tirarse en la cama con ellos, pero habían estado en la playa toda la tarde, e inevitablemente se sentía sucio, así que con resignación salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, dejando a Regulus con su hijo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Regulus alzó un poco más la voz. Estaba seguro que nunca se sentiría cómodo con Severus escuchándolo contar historias a Zander. Al niño le gustaban las voces, así que algunas veces tendría que hacer voces de ancianos, guerreros o hasta princesas. Regulus no creía que su orgullo Black alguna vez le fuera a permitir mostrarle ese lado a nadie, incluso al hombre que amaba.

Poco a poco, mientras la princesa aceptaba que estaba enamorada del domador de dragones, y conseguía que el hombre la dejara montar en un dragón, los ojos verdes se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta qué, cuando la princesa logró convencer a su padre que la dejara casarse con el domador, Zander estaba completamente dormido.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, sacó un cuerno del clabbert de peluche del niño, y después empezó a acariciar lentamente el sedoso cabello negro que ya llegaba casi a los hombros a Zander.

Observó cuidadosamente su rostro dormido, su rostro ensombreciéndose poco a poco. Sabía que Severus también estaba preocupado por él, muy probablemente estaría pensando lo mismo que él, y confiaba —al igual que Regulus— en que solo fuera producto de la activa imaginación de un niño de tres años, y le rogaba a Merlín y Morgana que el niño no hubiera heredado la locura Black, o que algo malo hubiera pasado durante el ritual que se estaba presentando justo en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro nervioso mientras se acomodaba en la almohada y dentro de las sabanas, apenas capaz de alejar la mirada el angelical rostro a su lado. La puerta de la alcoba se abrió después de lo que le parecieron horas y Severus entró, vistiendo como él, solo unos pantalones para dormir y el cabello apenas recogido hacia atrás por una la goma negra que Regulus de hecho odiaba.

El hombre se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido, moviendo lo menos posibles las sabanas que cubrían a Zander. Sus ojos grises anclándose en sus ojos negros, ambos podían ver la preocupación reflejada en el otro. Severus estiró su mano por sobre el niño, acariciando la mejilla de Regulus.

—No me voy a detener hasta saber que él está bien, te lo juro —susurró, pero su voz era firme, así que Regulus asintió mordiendo su labio, mientras sostenía la mano del hombre contra su mejilla. Podía confiar en Severus.

_**(…)** _

Al día siguiente Zander desayunó apenas, y cuando Regulus se despidió de él para irse al trabajo lloró como no lo había hecho en meses. El hombre se había sentido terrible por dejarlo, pero no podía faltar a trabajar un lunes sólo porque el crup de su hijo había muerto. Además, Severus le había asegurado que estaba al día con los lotes de pociones, tanto para el hospital como para su amo, y que se pasaría el día con el niño, tratando de animarlo y de averiguar qué era lo que había visto.

Severus estaba lejos de ser un padre demasiado estricto, así que en cuanto Regulus había cerrado la puerta principal y Zander se había negado a tomar el muy sano desayuno que Kreacher había preparado para él, Severus simplemente había tomado una rana de chocolate de la alacena. Los ojos verdes se anclaron a la caja, poco a poco su llanto desapareciendo, hasta que se detuvo por completo cuando Severus se sentó a su lado, poniendo la rana de chocolate frente a él, pero fuera de su alcance.

Zander estiró sus brazos, pero era imposible aun cuando se ponía de pie en la silla.

—Papá… ¿Me la das, por favor? —el niño se giró a mirarlo, su cabeza ladeándose ligeramente hacia su hombro, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas y sonriendo angelicalmente. Severus sonrío, tomó la caja y la abrió, para partirla, entregándole solamente el pedazo más pequeño.

—Si puedes ser un buen niño hasta que Reg vuelva, te prometo darte el resto y otra más —Zander metió en su boca el trozo de chocolate, una enorme sonrisa haciendo brillar su cara—. Ahora come —ordenó y el niño asintió antes de volver a su desayuno. Severus le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

—Papi fue a  _tlabajar_  —comentó el niño metiéndose la cuchara en la boca.

—Sí, deberías dejar de llorar cuando Reg se va.

—Pero Papi  _siemple_  se va a  _trabajar_  —gruñó el niño.

Severus suspiró.

—Cuando termines de desayunar, tú y yo vamos a jugar a los Sanadores.

Zander sonrió y asintió comiendo rápido.

Durante el día Severus hizo pruebas sobre el nivel de magia de su hijo, que aparte de ser un poco sobre la media no tenía nada de malo. Las firmas de Severus y Regulus seguían en la de su hijo tal y como el día que había nacido, tal como debían de aparecer la de los padres de todo niño. Había realizado pruebas de sangre, y había tratado de que Zander hablara sobre lo sucedido el día anterior. Difícilmente podía realizar Legeremancia sobre la mente de un niño de tres años, pero el hombre tenía la seguridad de que Zander no mentía, conocía demasiado bien a su propio hijo como para equivocarse en eso.

Para media tarde Severus suponía que Zander tenía un amigo imaginario que no le terminaba de gustar del todo, pero estaba perfectamente de salud al menos. Pasaron el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena estudiando en la biblioteca. Zander era capaz de reconocer su nombre cuando lo veía y se sabía de memoria al menos todos los animales que estaban dentro del libro de bestias que Regulus todavía conservaba de sus años en Hogwarts, así que Severus estaba tratando con ganas de que el niño aprendiera un poco sobre pociones, pero así como Zander ya dominaba los insectos en su mayoría, era absolutamente incapaz de recordar las plantas. Severus suponía que simplemente era cuestión de interés hacia las cosas que le gustaban. El niño podía ver una flor y reconocer que era bonita, aunque no la miraría dos veces, pero si veía algún animal se volvía fácilmente loco.

Severus le había estado mostrando acónito por cerca de diez minutos cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Tanto el hombre como el niño se sobresaltaron ligeramente y luego Zander se puso de pie de un salto de la alfombra en la que habían estado sentados y corrió a los brazos abiertos de Regulus.

El mayor observo con una sonrisa como el hombre recogía al niño y lo besaba en la cara, mientras su hijo reía encantado, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a los hombros de su padre, quien lo sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo.

—¿Se divirtieron hoy, Zander? —preguntó Regulus, lanzándole una mirada a Severus sobre la cabeza del niño antes de volver a mirar a los ojos verdes de su hijo.

Zander empezó a contarle lo que habían hecho durante la tarde, mientras Regulus entraba del todo en la biblioteca y se sentaba en una silla, colocando al niño en sus piernas.

Severus le sonrió, se puso de pie y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

—Pasamos el día entero juntos, sin ninguna novedad —sus ojos se encontraron con los de Regulus, y el hombre sonrió encantado, entendiendo perfectamente lo que su marido trataba de decir. Levantó el rostro y Severus besó sus labios por un segundo antes de que Zander los empujara, sus pequeños brazos envolviéndose en el cuello de Regulus.

—¡Besos no!

Severus se encogió de hombros, y su mano despeinó los largos cabellos de Zander. Se dirigió al lugar donde habían estado sentados en la alfombra y tomó el libro ilustrado sobre plantas.

—Veamos sí tu eres capaz de que aprenda algo de aquí —le entregó el libro a Regulus, quien sonrió por un momento antes de ver la mano de Severus volar a su antebrazo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Severus tapó los ojos de Zander con una mano, a la vez que se inclinaba y besaba los labios de Regulus con fuerza—. Te amo —susurró acariciando sus labios con los del hombre mientras se separaba, luego alejó su mano del rostro de Zander y besó la frente del niño—, te amo, Zander —el niño sonrió—. Reg te dará tu baño también esta noche, se bueno con papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Regulus miró a otro lado. Severus se despedía de ellos cada vez que era llamado, y lo hacía sentir ligeramente enfermo, pero el hombre se negaba a dejar de hacerlo. Decía que él siempre lucharía por la causa en la que creía, pero siempre había la posibilidad de que no volviera así que se despediría.

—Te amo —respondió Regulus, y Severus salió de la biblioteca. Desaparecería desde la puerta de la entrada.

Regulus abrió el libro, pero Zander miraba la puerta con ojos llorosos.

—Papá quiere que aprendas esto… Tal vez, si lo aprendes por él, Severus vuelva antes —el infante en sus piernas lo miró a los ojos, los labios fruncidos con clara frustración, así que Regulus cerró el libro—, o podemos ir a buscar un buen libro de animales y cenamos pastel de chocolate en el balcón.

Zander miró la puerta de nuevo, y luego se acurrucó en de Regulus, negando con la cabeza, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Papá no va a venir  _plonto…_ ¿verdad? —Regulus se mordió el labio y abrazó al niño con fuerza, dejando caer el libro al suelo. A veces Severus terminaba una misión tan mal herido que se quedaba en Malfoy Manor y se rehusaba a ver a Zander hasta que se recuperaba por completo.

—Papá volverá pronto, bebé —besó su frente y se puso de pie—. Te quedaras conmigo hoy, ¿verdad? Esa cama es muy grande para mí solo —pequeños brazos rodeaban su cuello con fuerza, la cabeza en su hombro asintió apenas.

Se dirigió a su habitación con el niño en brazos, acurrucándolo y meciendo cada vez que lo sentía sollozar, hasta que llegó a la cama y se acurrucó con él. Zander se quedaría con su ropa de diario hasta que se durmiera, lo cambiaría más tarde. Ninguno de los dos había cenado algo, pero él había picado algo a media tarde y siempre podía pedirle a Kreacher que le preparara un vaso con leche y algunas galletas a mitad de la noche, así que abrazó el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y se quedó dormido debajo de las sabanas… Pidiéndole a todos los dioses que el hombre que amaba volviera pronto.

_**(…)** _

**Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, noviembre de 1987.**

—Deberías de terminar tus deberes de hoy si no vas a irte a la cama, Zander.

Sin despegar su cabeza del cristal de la ventana, el niño que se encontraba acurrucado en el sofá tomó los pergaminos que tenía en el sujetapapeles y estiró la mano para entregárselos a Regulus. El hombre sonrió y se acercó para tomarlos, luego se sentó en el sillón juntó al chico mientras revisaba el trabajo hecho. La satisfacción crecía conforme iba pasando los pergaminos.

—Papá sólo fue a entregar pociones… —se quejó. Regulus sonrió ligeramente, pero trató de ocultarlo.

—Severus no tardará demasiado. ¿Quieres que le diga a Kreacher que te traiga algo? —ofreció colocando el sujetapapeles en la mesita auxiliar a su derecha, pero el niño negó.

—Es un grosero.

—Tú fuiste quien lo llamó feo —aclaró el hombre lanzándole una mirada ligeramente molesta.

—¡Pero es feo, papá! —gimió el niño, alejando su mirada de la ventana por primera vez en toda la conversación.

Regulus le sonrió indulgentemente. Kreacher era feo sin lugar a dudas, pero no veía el motivo de hacérselo saber constantemente. El hombre se puso de pie, y besó a su hijo en la mejilla.

—Mandaré a Kreacher, así que no seas malcriado y discúlpate —ordenó con firmeza y salió de la habitación.

Zander miró a puerta por donde su padre había salido con el ceño fruncido, antes de mirar por la ventana de nueva cuenta, esta vez abrazando su viejo y muy usado  _clabbert_ de peluche. La ventana estaba helada, pero él se mantenía cálido acurrucado en el sofá y envuelto en la manta que había arrastrado fuera de su cama a que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Había estado esperando a que su padre volviera a casa por demasiado tiempo, había escuchado a sus padres susurrarse cosas antes de que Severus saliera de la casa cargando con el maletín en el que cargaba las pociones que Zander no tenía permitido tocar bajo ningún motivo.

Cuando Severus entregaba pociones, no tardaba tanto. No como cuando era llamado por el Lord. Con cinco años Zander no sabía muy bien quién era el Lord, pero sabía que era casi como el jefe de su papá, de ambos de hecho. Draco decía que era un hombre alto, casi de la edad de su tío Regulus, y que apestaba a magia negra aún más que el mismo Zander. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no debía hablar con nadie de ello. Era un secreto, como el hecho de que su papá hacia pociones malas que podían hacer mucho daño, o como que a veces él hacía desaparecer las verduras de su plato para no comerlas, o que casi todos los que conocía eran magos. Regulus le había explicado eso la primera vez que lo llevó al parque durante el verano, él no podía decirle a nadie que conociera en el parque frente a Grimmauld Place que era un mago.

Un chasquido lo hizo volver a la realidad. Kreacher estaba dejando una charola con galletas y un vaso de leche en su mesita de noche. Zander suspiró y bajó del sofá lentamente, y se acercó arrastrando los pies. El elfo no se iba, así que Zander sabía que su padre le había dicho que se quedara hasta que él hablara.

—Kreacher… —el elfo lo miró, con sus enormes ojos fijos en sus ojos verdes. Zander tomó aire, luego miró al suelo, sólo para levantar el rostro rápidamente. Debía mirar a las personas a los ojos cuando se disculpaba, sólo así sabían que era honesto— Lamento haber sido malo contigo —susurró bajito, pero cuando el elfo se inclinó frente a él supo que lo había oído.

—El joven amo se disculpa con Kreacher, Kreacher está muy feliz por eso. Lo que el joven amo necesite Kreacher lo hará por él —y sin más desapareció.

Zander rodó los ojos y se acercó a las galletas, esquivando su escoba de juguete de un salto. Los elfos eran tontos, él no habría disculpado nunca a un niño que le hubiera dicho feo, pero suponía que debía estar feliz, porqué ya que estaba en paz con el elfo de la familia, su papá estaría feliz con él. Estaba a punto de tomar el vaso de leche cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Debajo del marco de la puerta Severus lo miraba, y le sonreía mientras en su hombro una lechuza de plumas plateadas se mantenía de pie.

Zander sonrió y corrió hacia su padre, tropezando en el camino con la escoba que solo unos momentos antes había saltado, sus manos y sus rodillas chocaron en el suelo alfombrado con fuerza, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Estuvo por levantarse, pero las manos de su padre lo sostuvieron por debajo de los codos y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias pa…

Los ojos de Zander miraron sobre el hombro del hombre. Regulus estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en el lugar vacío entre su padre y Regulus.

—…der, Zander —ojos verdes volvieron a los de su padre, quien le sonreía ligeramente. Zander le sonrió de vuelta, luego sus ojos volaron directamente a la lechuza en el hombro de su padre—. Te gusta… —dijo el hombre arrodillado frente a él, no era una pregunta claramente, así que el niño no se molestó en contestar. Estiró su mano, sus pequeños dedos acariciando las plumas del pecho del ave con suavidad reverente—. Pensamos que ya que estás haciéndote bueno en escribir, tal vez podrías enviarle cartas a Draco para practicar.

Zander sonrió encantado, luego frunció el ceño.

—¿No vamos a ir a Malfoy Manor más?

Severus acarició su mejilla, una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Lucius tiene planes para este invierno, van a viajar a París —Zander suspiró, pero su atención fue tomada por la lechuza, que con un aleteo se posó en su hombro. Regulus entró a la habitación, arrodillándose a un lado de Severus.

—Debes ponerle un buen nombre, luego podrás enviarle una carta a Draco para que la conozca, o podemos ir mañana temprano y mostrársela —propuso Regulus con una sonrisa al ver a Zander reír, mientras la lechuza mordisqueaba su oreja, claramente contenta de su nuevo hogar.

—Pero, papá… Ella ya no estará aquí mañana —explicó el niño, mirando a Regulus a los ojos, quien lo miró con curiosidad. Severus alzó sus cejas.

—Una lechuza no tarda tanto en llegar a Wiltshire desde Londres, hijo.

—Yo no la voy a mandar a casa de Draco, papá —respondió el niño con ese tono que parecía decirle a Severus Snape que era un tonto—. Ella no puede llegar hasta allá de todas maneras —Zander se encogió de hombros, y se alejó de los adultos caminando hacia su cama, donde hizo que la lechuza se pusiera de pie.

Severus y Regulus cruzaron una mirada llena de confusión, luego Regulus se puso de pie y se sentó en el borde de la cama del niño.

—¿Por qué no va a llegar a Malfoy Manor, bebé? —preguntó, acariciando el cabello del niño.

—No soy un bebé —gruñó, pero dejó que la mano de su padre siguiera cepillando sus cabellos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el vacío un momento, luego miró a Regulus—. Ella se tiene que ir antes del amanecer papá, está lastimada y se tiene que ir.

—Ella no puede estar lastimada, hijo —interrumpió Severus acercándose a ellos—. El dueño de la tienda la ha criado especialmente para ti.

El niño abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero la cerró y se encogió de hombros antes de hacerlo.

—¿Quieres ir a Malfoy Manor mañana, Zander? —preguntó Regulus después de unos segundos de silencio. Zander inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo. Regulus sabía que estaba pensando en algo, así que simplemente esperó.

—Puedo mostrarle a Draco mi nuevo libro de Dragones —respondió el niño después de un momento.

Regulus suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Si Zander no quería presumir su nueva mascota a Draco, no lo iba a presionar. Después de todo estaba increíblemente animado acariciando al ave.

—¿Algo que decirle a papá? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Zander levantó su rostro y le sonrió antes de saltar de la cama y lanzarse a los brazos abiertos de Severus, que ya lo esperaba. El niño besó la mejilla de su padre, lo abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió radiante.

—Gracias por la lechuza papá, es un regalo increíble —Severus le sonrió de vuelta y dejó un beso en su frente.

—Disfrútala, Zander… Aunque sea solo hasta mañana —agregó con sarcasmo. Regulus le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados que fingió no ver, pero su hijo asintió alegremente antes de volver a la cama y seguir acariciando al animal.

Regulus se inclinó y besó la mejilla del niño.

—No te duermas muy tarde —advirtió y cuando el niño asintió él y Severus salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Zander esperó un momento en silencio, hasta que estuvo seguro que sus padres se habían ido.

—Mañana te vas a reunir con tus hermanos, así que no tengas miedo. ¿Sí?

Zander pasó casi toda la noche acariciando las suaves y brillantes plumas plateadas, mientras charlaba con el ave. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Severus fue a despertar al niño, la lechuza estaba en el sofá, indudablemente muerta.

_**(…)** _

**Malfoy Manor, 31 de Julio de 1988.**

Los últimos dos años habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Zander en Grimmauld Place, pero durante el cumpleaños número ocho de Draco, el niño había terminado haciéndose amigo de varios niños, además que había quedado encantado de los juegos en escoba y los caballos alados que habían sido llevados a la Malfoy Manor por ese día para que los niños los montaran.

Severus había dicho que quizá era demasiado hacer todo eso para un cumpleaños infantil, pero Regulus había insistido en darle una fiesta de cumpleaños como ninguno de ellos había podido tener por sus propias circunstancias que el hombre había cedido sin mucho esfuerzo, pero Zander se rehusaba en redondo en hacer nada más que aferrarse a Regulus.

Desde que había cumplido los cinco años se había rehusado a ser levantado para nada más que la aparición y los polvos Flu, pero desde que Regulus y Severus lo habían despertado esa mañana con el desayuno en la cama, Zander se había aferrado a su padre y no se alejaba de él, insistiendo en ser levantado en sus brazos, su barbilla perforando el hombro de Regulus, ignorando por completo a un muy frustrado Draco.

Cerca de medio día el jardín de Malfoy Manor estaba terminado, los caballos alados estaban instalado y una piscina llena de Puffskein inquietos, esperaba por la llegada de los niños. Regulus apenas había logrado vestir a Zander con una túnica verde, cuando Kreacher apareció en la habitación que Lucius les había dado para prepararse con una carta en la mano.

El ministerio lo solicitaba con urgencia para encargarse de la traducción de unos documentos en el departamento de misterios.

—Zander, me llaman en el trabajo, pero volveré antes de que partas él pastel —susurró Regulus mientras trataba de entregar el niño a su marido.

—¡No! ¡Papá, no! —chilló el niño, aferrándose a la túnica de Regulus.

—Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

—Zander, Regulus tiene que trabajar y tú tienes muchos animales con los que jugar en el jardín —trató de razonar Severus, pero Zander luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El niño gritó y pataleó, sacudió sus brazos, pero Severus lo sostuvo firmemente mientras Regulus les lanzaba a ambos una mirada llena de remordimiento escuchando un "Te amo, papi", antes de salir de la habitación con rapidez sin detenerse a despedirse.

_**(…)** _

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un traqueteo y Regulus salió, prácticamente corriendo hacia el pasillo. El piso negro brillaba demasiado, y aunque ya lo había recorrido en veces anteriores no pudo evitar disminuir la velocidad para no resbalar.

Había un ligero eco sonando en el solitario pasillo, y podía ver el brillo de la luz saliendo debajo de la puerta que daba a los tribunales del Wizengamot. Había escuchado de Severus que juzgarían a algunos mortífagos de bajo rango atrapados en la última misión, pero todos estaban seguros de que los mortífagos saldrían sin ninguna condena. El juicio no era más que un show montado para calmar a las masas.

Cuando estaba a sólo un par de metros, la puerta se abrió de golpe. En sólo unos segundos un par de chicos salieron corriendo disparados, empujándolo hacía un lado cuando se encontraron a la misma altura. Regulus los reconoció de las fotos en el periódico, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, un grupo de hombres salió de la puerta con brusquedad, uno de ellos agitando la varita y lanzando hechizos sin detenerse por un segundo. Regulus supo quién era al instante, todos conocían a  _Ojoloco_  Moody.

Su mano voló a su bolsillo, posándose en su varita con la intención de lanzar un escudo, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca un hechizo le dio de lleno.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, pero los hombres que perseguían a los chicos pasaron a su lado sin siquiera darle una mirada. Luego, un par de ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos. Un par de brazos lo sostuvieron —aunque Regulus no estaba seguro de cuando había terminado en el suelo—, y podía ver la boca de su hermano moverse, pero él sólo podía escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos.

Regulus levantó su mano, la colocó en la mejilla de Sirius y susurró unas palabras antes de que su mano cayera sin fuerza en el brillante suelo negro, que ahora estaba lleno de sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado aquí… Espero que no me odien… demasiado.  
> Agradezco sus comentarios como no tienen una idea. Los amo a todos, son lo mejor y no me dejen de leer por esta pequeña maldad, plz… Pueden dejarme TODO su odio en reviews xD.  
> Besos!
> 
> CLABBERT  
> Clasificación del MM: XX  
> El clabbert es una criatura que vive en los árboles. Por su aspecto, parece un cruce entre un mono y una rana. Originario de Sudamérica, se ha exportado al mundo entero. La piel, suave y desprovista de pelo, es verde jaspeada, y tiene membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies; los brazos y las piernas son largos y flexibles, lo que permite al clabbert balancearse entre las ramas con la agilidad de un orangután. Tiene unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, y una boca ancha que parece sonreír todo el rato y está llena de dientes afilados. El clabbert se alimenta principalmente de lagartos y pájaros pequeños.  
> (Información obtenida del libro Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos)


	6. Sangre Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, he actualizado un… poquito tarde ¡Pero sólo un poquito! De verdad lamento no haber actualizado el martes, ni el miércoles… —A muchos se lo prometí cuando les respondí los comentarios—, pero se me ha atravesado la vida como no tienen idea. Ahora mismo o estoy volando a NY o ya he llegado, no tengo idea de cuándo estarán leyendo esto exactamente, porque mi hermosa nena G es quien ha subido el capítulo por mí, dado que yo no podría haberlo hecho y me sentía muy mal por hacerlos esperar otro día más. En todo caso… este capítulo está para todos aquellos inconformes con el que me saltara algunos detalles en el chap anterior. 
> 
> Nota de Beta: me merezco la muerte. ¿Lex dijo que actualizaría tarde? Yo no lo dije, pero me demoré más de lo que debía por algo literalmente llamado “me quedé dormida” *cora roto* Okay, aquí les traigo cap del bebé de mi esposa. Ojalá lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

_**6\. Sangre Black.** _

**_Whitehall, Londres, Inglaterra. Febrero 1982._ **

Sirius salió del Ministerio de Magia soltándose el cabello, dando un masaje en su cabeza. Había mantenido su cabello recogido por las veinticuatro horas que duraba su turno y, francamente, estaba un poco harto por esas tontas regulaciones que lo obligaban a mantener su cabello fuera de su rostro. El nuevo jefe del departamento de Aurores era un maldito dictador que en más de una ocasión había hecho comentarios despectivos hacía él por su apariencia, por su personalidad y por su familia. Ya habían sido varias veces que algunos de sus compañeros habían tenido que sostener su brazo para que no levantara la varita a su superior. Si McGonagall no había podido domarlo cuando era un adolescente, un viejo amargado y mucho menos intimidante no lo haría, en lo más mínimo.

Caminó por las calles de Londres, disfrutando del aire helado de invierno con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Era temprano por la mañana y el sol apenas empezaba a salir, por lo que no había apenas movimiento de personas saliendo rumbo al trabajo o a la escuela. Hizo su recorrido de costumbre, compró una taza de café en la destartalada cafetería muggle de siempre y un bagel en la panadería más cursi de toda Inglaterra, atravesó un parque para perros y justo al llegar a su edificio del otro lado de la calle se detuvo completamente helado.

Miró a su alrededor y se acercó con pasos largos y apresurados al joven hombre recargado en la pared de la entrada a su departamento. Lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo empujó dentro del edificio lo más rápido que pudo.

—Me estas lastimando —se quejó el chico tirando de su brazo, pero Sirius ni lo miró mientras lo arrastraba por las escaleras de emergencia, y al final lo obligó a entrar en su departamento con un empujón antes de cerrar la puerta—. Estas sobre reaccionando —gruñó Regulus, lanzándole una mirada entre diversión y fastidio.

—Se supone que estas fuera del país, tienes que mantenerte seguro —susurró el mayor, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermano, mirándolo unos segundos antes de atraerlo a un abrazo.

—Lucius me aseguró que han dejado de perseguir a los mortífagos, y yo no tengo la marca, lo sabes.

—Eso no significa que no los apoyaras. ¿Sabes lo que daría Scrimgeour por tenerte en su sala de interrogaciones? 

—Lu-...

—¡Malfoy no es a quien deberías de escuchar! —Sirius lo empujó lejos de su cuerpo, mirándolo con puro resentimiento en el rostro—. Arriesgué mi carrera por ti, Regulus… Preferí advertirte antes que ir por Harry… 

Regulus mordió su labio.

—Esa noche te vieron en el caldero… Ellos saben que no fuiste tú quién delató a los Potter, eso también te salvó a ti… y de todas formas tú no me contestas las cartas que te mando con los elfos. Sólo puedo confiar en Lucius para enterarme de lo que pasa en el mundo mágico —reclamó el chico, dejándose caer en el maltratado sofá de cuero negro de su hermano—. ¿De verdad esperabas que me encerrara eternamente en Yakutsk? Ya no tengo once años, y ya no pueden decirme que hacer con mi vida. Yo también puedo tomar mis decisiones.

Sirius miró a su hermano, sintiendo muchas ganas de golpearlo.

No era la primera vez, y podía jurar que no sería la última en lo absoluto, así que cerró sus manos en puños fuertemente apretados por unos segundos antes de suspirar y sacarse la chaqueta de cuero. 

—No viniste sólo para decirme hola, nunca me buscas solo para decirme hola, así que… ¿qué es lo que quieres, Regulus? —Sirius se dejó caer a su lado y dejó que su mano se dirigiera al cabello corto de su hermano. Era algo que siempre había amado hacer desde que eran niños.

Regulus le sonrió con repentina timidez y Sirius se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor no quería saber que era lo que su hermanito tenía para decirle. Regulus no lo miraba con esa cara a menos que fuera a contarle que había hecho algo que no debería haber hecho, así que detuvo sus dedos, que estaban acariciando los suaves rizos, y se preparó mentalmente para el golpe.

—¿Te gustan los niños, cierto? Yo sé que te gustan, pero… ¿Te gustan, cierto? 

Sirius lo miró sin entender del todo. Sí, le gustaban los niños, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que le gustarán los pequeños rubios consentidos. 

—Depende el niño —contestó después de algunos minutos. No tenía intenciones de cuidar ningún niño, si era lo que Regulus buscaba. Seguro que Regulus se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos porque lo miró como si fuera un idiota; de hecho, a veces se sentía como uno cuando hablaba con su hermano menor.

—Lucius nunca dejaría que te acercaras a Draco, lo sabes perfectamente. No importa que seas familia.

—Ese mortífago no es familia, Reg —contestó alejando la mano de la cabeza del chico por completo, sus ojos helados y apretando la mandíbula.

Regulus de pronto sintió que probablemente no debió de haber ido a verlo. 

—Yo habría tom-... 

—No lo digas, Reg… Podemos hablar porque no pasó.

El menor desvió la mirada. Él conocía perfectamente a Sirius, era su hermano después de todo, pero nunca pensó que realmente el hombre pensará en alejarse por completo por un tatuaje. Quizá había sido demasiado ingenuo, en esos momentos él no tenía la marca y no la tomaría al menos hasta después del verano, pero Regulus confiaba en que serviría a la causa. Por sus venas corría sangre corrupta y dentro de él no había luz, solo perpetua oscuridad, así cómo en Sirius, era sólo que él lo aceptaba y abrazaba por completo. Sirius siempre había temido ser exactamente como sus padres habían deseado, y se había limitado y herido a sí mismo en el proceso. Esa era la razón por la que Sirius había terminado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin… Su hermano mayor no tenía el más mínimo instinto de supervivencia.

No tenía sentido mantenerse cerca de Sirius, no cuando el Lord había vuelto y él se uniría a la causa. Aunque el mundo mágico no lo supiera, Lord Voldemort había vuelto y estaba trabajando con más ganas que nunca en lograr cumplir su sueño. El de todos los que estaban en la causa.

Regulus se puso de pie y Sirius lo siguió casi al instante, así que lo rodeo con los brazos y apoyó su frente en el hombro de su hermano mayor. Tal vez no habían tenido una muy buena relación, y de hecho a veces pensaba que podían repararla, pero ese era el final. Al menos, para él.

—Voy a tener un bebé. De Severus —informó, mientras se alejaba de su hermano. 

Sirius no lo miraba. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el suelo y de hecho sus manos se mantenían totalmente alejadas de él. 

Tal vez era el final para ambos.

**_(…)_ **

**_Hog's Head. Marzo 1982._ **

Remus sostuvo alejó lentamente el periódico de la vista de Sirius cuando el hombre terminó la botella de Whisky de fuego frente a él. Odiaba ver a su mejor amigo así. Desde que recibió la visita de Regulus, casi un mes antes, no había parado de beber. Estaba a nada de ser despedido del Ministerio y la verdad era que el hombre también estaba por acabar consigo mismo. Esa mañana un pequeño artículo en primera plana anunciaba que Regulus Black y Severus Snape habían entregado los papeles para registrar su matrimonio en el ministerio. La periodista especulaba qué, como todo había sido rápido y sin recepción, sólo podía tratarse de un matrimonio de emergencia. Incluso decía que la figura de Regulus no era la misma de siempre. En un montón de palabras y frases elaboradas, Rita Skeeter anunciaba al mundo que Regulus Black se casaba con Severus Snape por haber terminado embarazado, y la verdad era que Remus se veía muy inclinado a creer en lo que la maldita arpía decía.

Durante dos años había visto a Regulus loco por Severus, y por siete años había visto a Snape suspirar por la hermosa Lily. En su opinión, Regulus había jugado sus cartas perfectamente para atrapar al hombre que había deseado por años, pero no tenía el corazón para decirle eso a Sirius. El hombre nunca había tolerado a Snape en lo más mínimo durante sus años de escuela, y ese obvio desprecio se había convertido en odio puro cuando les llegaron rumores acerca del hombre tomando la marca de los mortífagos. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que su único amigo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sólo podía estar para él.

—Esa asquerosa serpiente… —gruñó Sirius, arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol—. Sólo lo ha hecho para joderme, te lo juro Remus —el hombre lobo lo miró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad sobre lo que pudiera decir después de esa declaración. Algunas veces no terminaba de creer cómo Sirius era capaz de hacer que todo fuera sobre él. El hombre no había madurado prácticamente nada desde la escuela, a excepción de que era un poco más resentido con la vida desde que James y Lily habían muerto y le habían arrebatado la custodia de Harry, pero no lo podía culpar, no cuando él mismo a veces sentía que quería morder a alguien para que su manada creciera y fuera sanada.

—¿Sabes que Reg ha estado enamorado de Snivellus por años? —inquirió con amargura, mirando atentamente los sorprendidos ojos color ámbar—. No creo que ese cabrón sienta nada por Reg, él siempre ha estado enamorado de Lily… pero ahora está muerta, así que ya puede follarse a mi hermanito —el castaño no podía creer que Sirius lo supiera, así que sostuvo la muñeca de su amigo cuando se llevó el vaso a la boca.

—¿Lo sabías?

Sirius rió oscuramente y se soltó de un tirón, derramando la mitad del whisky por la mesa y su túnica, para luego beber el resto.

—Conozco bien a mi hermano.

Remus le sonrió con tristeza.

—Entonces debes saber que seguramente Reg se embarazó para atraparlo.

La verdad era que Remus se había imaginado que el comentario no le haría mucha gracia. Pero nunca pensó que le fuera a reventar el sucio vaso de vidrio en la cabeza.

**_(…)_ **

Después de Aberforth los sacará de su taberna a empujones, Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos por unos momentos antes de empezar a reír como locos. Sirius estaba muy borracho, y era la primera vez que a Remus lo sacaban de algún local de esa manera. El sangre pura se acercó a su amigo con la varita en la mano y con un movimiento de su varita sacó los cristales que aún estaban incrustados en la sien del hombre lobo.

—No debes hablar mal Reg —le advirtió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—No debes estrellarme vasos en la cara —habló el hombre de cabellos castaños, haciendo una mueca cuando el hechizo para limpiar la herida sacó burbujas en su piel—, menos vasos tan sucios como los de Aberforth. ¿Acaso quieres matarme? 

—Sólo a veces… pero tú sabes cómo es esto.

Remus sabía exactamente a qué se refería, así que cuando Sirius terminó de cerrarle los cortes estiró los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era duro para ambos todavía, pero confiaba en que pronto podrían superarlo. Después de todo aún se tenían entre ellos. Eran familia, eran una manada que nunca se rompería, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

**_(…)_ **

**_Old Park Lane, Londres, Inglaterra. 1 de agosto de 1982._ **

Era tío.

Sirius sostuvo la carta en su mano, sus ojos fijos en las letras, pero su mente a kilómetros de distancia. Por momentos una sonrisa vaciló en sus labios, pero esta desaparecía casi al momento. El día en que su adorado Harry cumplió sus dos años, su sobrino había nacido, y se sentía incorrecto de tantas maneras alegrarse por el nacimiento del hijo de Regulus cuando Harry estaba lejos del mundo mágico, que Sirius se sintió enfermo.

Sus dedos se apretaron de forma compulsiva en la carta, arrugándola cada vez más, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de no levantarse e ir a buscar una botella de Whisky… Le había prometido a Remus alejarse todo lo posible del alcohol, pero la pequeña foto que descansaba en su regazo lo estaba llevando al límite. 

El hijo de Regulus, Zander, era idéntico a su hermano. Sirius no podía ver nada de Severus Snape en el rostro del recién nacido que se revolvía dentro de las cobijas y bizqueaba en la foto a blanco y negro. Era pequeño y se veía increíblemente frágil y él solo podía desear con todas sus fuerzas sostenerlo; pero de nuevo, sus pensamientos iban directamente a Harry y su corazón se rompía, porque todo dentro de él le gritaba que era un maldito traidor por pensar sólo en sus deseos. Pero era cierto que Regulus le había enviado la carta solo para informarle sobre el nacimiento de Zander, en ningún lugar se daba a entender que deseaba que fuera a verlos, y lo más seguro era que siguieran en Malfoy Manor, así que era obvio que no sería bienvenido… pero el Gryffindor tenía la certeza de que Snivellus se lo había dejado saber a Regulus.

Perdido entre la ira y el dolor, se puso de pie y salió del edificio. 

Era temprano por la mañana, pero estaba seguro de que podría encontrar algún pub por ahí en el cual olvidarse de todo.

**_(…)_ **

**Grimmauld Place, Londres, diciembre de 1985.**

Sirius miró desde los arbustos en dirección al edificio de departamentos, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas.

Llevaba varias horas acostado esperando a que hubiera algún movimiento dentro de la casa, y había oscurecido una hora atrás. Sabía que Regulus aparecería esa noche en la que una vez fue la casa de ambos. 

Una enfermera le había comentado, mientras le regresaba un gran pedazo de musculo a su brazo, que el elfo de su familia había aparecido el durante la mañana solicitando atención para su ama con unos modales francamente desagradables hasta que un Sanador había decidido acompañarlo. Su madre estaba muy enferma y teniendo en cuenta la impresión que Kreacher les había dado, el hospital había decidido enviar una carta a su hermano menor, informándole de la salud de su madre. Todo el mundo mágico sabía que Sirius se había distanciado de su familia —escándalos de las familias sangres puras siempre habían sido un tema popular en los periódicos—, así que no era extraño que no le informaran a él y lo asignaran como el responsable de la mujer. La enfermera era demasiado joven y estaba claramente interesada en él, así que había tratado de llamar su atención dándole información privilegiada, pero lo único que había conseguido era que Sirius saliera lo más pronto posible del hospital y se fuera a atrincherar fuera de Grimmauld Place. 

Sus orejas se levantaron de golpe cuando un chasquido interrumpió el silencio de la noche, pero no se movió de su lugar. De un callejón cercano salieron dos altas figuras encapuchadas, una de ellas con un niño en sus brazos. Atentamente los observó caminar por la acera hasta que entraron en el Número doce cuando la puerta fue abierta por Kreacher.

Lentamente se puso de pie y estiró sus miembros con pereza antes de cojear mientras se dirigía hacia el camino del edificio. Eso no tardaría demasiado, conocía a su familia lo suficientemente como para saberlo, así que se sentó del otro lado de la verja moviendo la cola al ritmo del último éxito de las Weird Sisters. Esperó apenas poco más de cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y de la casa salió Severus Snape cargando a Zander. 

—Señora, Zander —escuchó decir al hombre—. Quien nos abrió la puerta era un elfo doméstico, ya los conoces.

Sirius bufó, ¿los niños realmente confundían elfos con personas? En Malfoy Manor tenían un montón de esas criaturas seguro. 

—Ese era un elfo feo, yo digo la señora que estaba con la… ¿Abuela? —Sirius observó como el hombre hacía una mueca, y a pesar de lo que Sirius pudiera sentir por su madre, no podía evitar enfurecerse un poco. Snivellus podía decir lo que quisiera, pero eran familia de Zander, le gustara o no.

—Puedes llamarla Walburga… ¿Qué señora, Zander?

—La señora con… ¡Un  _ perito _ ! —Sirius saltó ligeramente, sorprendido por ser visto en la oscuridad de la noche, pero cuando el hombre bajó al niño, y Zander corrió hacía él, se mantuvo quieto. Tal vez su sobrino no tuviera miedo de él, pero la advertencia de Snape de que no lo tocara le dejó muy claro que podría recibir un hechizo como el niño se acercara demasiado. Pero mientras el infante corría hacia él, no pudo evitar devorarlo con la mirada, absorbiendo todos los detalles que pudo, lamentando la vista en blanco y negro del perro, pero disfrutando del olor dulzón a bebé que alcanzaba a distinguir. Antes de que Zander llegara a acercarse demasiado, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un furioso Regulus salió, sólo para cerrar la puerta con la misma violencia con la que la había abierto.

—Nos vamos —anunció y caminó directamente al niño que se había detenido en mitad de su camino para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, y lo levanto. 

Los tres pasaron a su lado, ignorándolo por completo en su camino al callejón donde desaparecieron apenas la oscuridad los cubrió.

**_(…)_ **

**_Ministerio de Magia, Londres, Inglaterra. Junio de 1986._ **

Sirius se quedó helado cuando se encontró frente a frente con su hermano al abrirse la puerta del ascensor. 

Regulus había empezado a trabajar en el ministerio en enero, y hasta ese día había tenido mucha suerte de no cruzárselo. No habían hablado ni una sola vez desde el día en que Regulus le había contado del embarazo. Era el tiempo más largo que jamás habían estado sin dirigirse la palabra. Poco más de cuatro años, Sirius ni siquiera había respondido la carta que Regulus le había enviado su hermano seis meses atrás cuando su madre había muerto. 

No porque no quisiera a su hermano más, pero él no iba a mover un dedo en favor de Walburga.

Entró en el elevador, le sonrió a la menuda bruja que estaba cerca de la puerta y presionó el botón del piso al que iba. El elevador se detuvo y la bruja salió, con Regulus caminando detrás de ella, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara su hermano se giró ligeramente y le sonrió, apenas.

Las puertas se cerraron y el corazón de Sirius se apretó con fuerza.

A veces, se sentía muy solo.

**_(…)_ **

**_Ministerio de Magia, Londres, Inglaterra. 31 de Julio de 1988._ **

Sirius bostezó mientras escuchaba el discurso del abogado defensor. Estaba recargado en la pared detrás del público, y francamente estaba aburrido.

Esos chicos habían estado bebiendo en el caldero y se habían involucrado en una pelea. En cualquier otra situación se les habría multado, habrían pagado los daños a Tom y todos se hubieran olvidado del incidente en un par de semanas, pero cuando una de las túnicas de los chicos se habían rasgado y mostrado la marca tenebrosa en su brazo habían sido arrestados y habían sido enviados a juicio cuando no habían conseguido sacarles nada de información a los chicos, ni con Veritaserum.

En opinión de Sirius, los chicos simpatizaban con los ideales de Lord Voldemort y habían encontrado divertido hacerse un estúpido tatuaje, pero no podían ser mortífagos. Tenían menos de veinte años y el maldito loco había desaparecido casi siente años atrás, ni siquiera algo así de loco habría reclutado niños, por no hablar de que las marcas habrían sido vistas en Hogwarts o por sus padres. 

Sorbió por la nariz cuando un poco de fluido estuvo por rodar fuera de ella. Estaba ligeramente resfriado y estaba muriendo porque su turno acabara e ir a tirarse en la cama después de tomarse una poción. Moody lo miró con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de los asientos del público. El maldito estaba tan amargado por no haber conseguido el ascenso a líder del escuadrón que estaba insoportable, pero a Sirius le alegraba. Moody podía ser buen cazador… pero no era alguien a quien confiarle la vida de otras personas.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, pero al tenerlo recogido firmemente hacia atrás esa acción no consiguió nada más que irritarlo, así que bajo su brazo y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica roja. Su mirada vagó por el público que se había reunido en esa ocasión, la mayoría de las veces solo eran los periodistas asignados a cubrir la noticia, pero se había corrido la voz de la marca y ese día había más personas de lo normal, magos y brujas que en su opinión no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pero sus ojos se atoraron en un par de ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

Una sonrisa floja apareció en sus labios. El chico que lo miraba era muy atractivo y en su mirada sólo era capaz de ver deseo. Era joven, probablemente recién graduado del colegio, así que seguramente sería algo de lo que podría disfrutar sin muchos compromisos. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces todos en la sala se pusieron como locos.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien que sucedía, pero sólo pudo ver a los chicos que habían estado siendo juzgados salir corriendo por la puerta. El chico desapareció de su mente y entró en modo auror al instante, tomó su varita y trató de salir de detrás del mar de gente que estaba frente a él; cuando logró esquivar a la anciana bruja que abrazaba con fuerza a su gato negro vio a Moody salir de la sala golpeando su pata de palo con fuerza en el suelo y sin dejar de lanzar hechizos. Gruñó frustrado y francamente preocupado de lo que podría llegar a pasar como uno solo de esos hechizos diera en algún civil. 

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando cruzó la puerta el mundo pareció empezar a correr de pronto en cámara lenta. 

Sus ojos se encontraron con los familiares ojos de su hermano. 

Regulus lo miró con una expresión llena de sorpresa que seguramente se reflejaba en la suya. 

Era el último día de julio, y Sirius sabía que su hermano había especificado en su contrato que quería descansar fines de semana, días festivos y el treinta y uno de julio. Regulus no debería de estar en el ministerio, tampoco debía de haber estado en ese piso, y definitivamente no debería de estar cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo a borbotones.

En toda su vida Sirius nunca sintió que su cuerpo le respondiera de forma tan desobediente. En su percepción había tardado demasiado en llegar al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Tomó a su hermano en sus brazos, apuntando su varita a la herida sangrante, pero los hechizos se atoraron en su garganta cuando una mano se posó en su mejilla. 

—C-cu-ida… cuídalo… p-or mí… —susurró su hermano y luego la mano cayó sin fuerzas en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues… Sí, de eso trató el capítulo… Creo que aclaré dudas, pero dudo haber complacido a nadie. Todos querían la boda, pero apuesto a que nadie se imaginó que ellos se casarían así, pero es Severus y no me lo imagino ni queriendo casarse en una lujosa ceremonia Sangre Pura, además ya bastante tenían con los chismes sobre el embarazo de Reg. Los amo a todos, de veras, pero no los ilusionaré ni les haré pensar que el martes tendrán chap, ni el próximo jueves… pero trataré con ganas. Esta será una semana un poco complicada para mí, pero no… no dejaré de escribir en lo absoluto. Espero sus comentarios —aunque no pasó mucho en el chap—, porque quería ayudarlos a conocer a Sirius también, será importante.
> 
> ¡Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Malfoy Manor, 31 de Julio 1988.**

Ni por un solo instante Zander había dejado de llorar y Severus estaba preocupándose  _de verdad_. La fiesta había empezado casi una hora atrás, y mientras que todos los demás niños disfrutaban de las atracciones y juegos, Zander se había acurrucado en su regazo, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas sin descanso, pero sin emitir un solo ruido. Simplemente aferrándose a su túnica, hipando de vez en cuando y mirando al vacío.

Draco había suplicado a Zander jugar con él, pero después de ser ignorado se había ido con la nariz alzada en busca de alguien que le curara su ego herido.

Severus había tratado de hablar con su hijo varia veces, pero Zander no respondía ni una sola de sus preguntas, o siquiera daba señales de estar escuchándolo. Un sanador que había sido invitado, se había ofrecido a hacerle un chequeo, pero en opinión del hombre Zander no tenía nada malo.

Lucius había perdido la paciencia por completo después de un rato y había abandonado a Severus con Zander, para ir en su lugar a hablar con la madre de Blaise. Severus apostaba su varita a que no hablaban de la diferencia del verano en Inglaterra e Italia.

Severus se puso de pie con el niño de seis años en sus brazos y caminó hacia la piscina llena de puffskein. Se hincó en césped y puso a Zander de pie a su lado. Normalmente podía conseguir algo con su hijo después de un rato, pero ni siquiera el chocolate con el que había tratado de sobornarlo hace un momento había tenido efecto.

—Zander, Regulus volverá pronto y no va a querer verte llorando.

Los ojos verdes brillaron mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos.

—Papá no va a volver —gimió el niño. Severus lo miró sin dar crédito del todo a lo que el niño decía. Lo abrazó a su cuerpo, preocupado por lo que lo había hecho pensar de esa forma. Ellos siempre habían estado para él, y ni por un momento Regulus o él habían imaginado que Zander se pudiera sentir abandonado por que ellos fueran a trabajar.

—Hijo, Reg y yo nunca te vamos a dejar...

Zander sollozo de nuevo, y justo cuando el hombre iba a decir más palabras de consuelo, la puerta de la mansión que daba a los jardines se abrió de golpe.

Sirius miró a su alrededor, confundido por la inusual decoración para una mansión sangre pura, pero sin distraerse se dirigió directamente a Snape en cuanto lo encontró.

—¿Qué es lo que haces en mi casa, Black? —gruñó Lucius interponiéndose en su camino, con la varita levantada apuntando directamente a su cara, sólo para bajarla un poco al ver las túnicas rojas de Auror totalmente manchadas de algo fácilmente reconocible. Él no era un Mortifago eficiente por nada, él mismo Lucius había manchado túnicas de ese color con sangre—. Esa no es tu sangre, Black... Estarías muerto si fuera así.

El moreno boqueó, luego miró hacia abajo, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente, para luego empezar a tirar de la túnica hasta sacársela, quedando únicamente en pantalones vaqueros y sus botas de combate.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa, Black? No me pienso repetir —Lucius no encontraba demasiado agradable tener a un medio desnudo Sirius en su casa, y ciertamente no frente a la gente que estaba en ella en esos momentos. Además, Severus no querría al hombre cerca de su hijo.

Sirius tragó nerviosamente, sus ojos nublándose.

—Regulus... Regulus me dijo que tenía que cuidar de Zander —susurró con voz ahogada, su mirada anclada en el pequeño cuerpo en brazos del hombre que más odiaba.

Lucius sintió la sangre escapar de su rostro. Tomó al hombre del brazo y lo llevó dentro de la mansión, gritando el nombre de Severus en el camino.

Snape se acercó a donde Draco estaba jugando con Theodore Nott.

—Draco, tu papá y yo tenemos algo que hacer, no te alejes de Zander. ¿De acuerdo? —el niño rubio tomó la mano de su primo con fuerza y asintió a su padrino, quitando la sonrisa juguetona de su rostro, para mirar al hombre con seriedad. Severus se asintió y luego besó la frente del niño a la vez que zafaba la pequeña mano que se aferraba a él todavía.

El hombre prácticamente corrió al interior de la mansión. En la puerta un elfo esperaba por él.

—El Amo Lucius, señor, espera al Amo Severus en la sala de la chimenea —el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció al momento que Snape en esa ocasión corría por los pasillos. No le importaba nada que Black esperara, pero si Lucius lo había llamado era porque era importante.

Empujó la puerta y entró en la sala, encontrándose con una escena que no esperaba en lo más mínimo.

Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá, su rostro entre sus manos, y Lucius recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido.

—Lucius.

El hombre rubio se sobresaltó cuando lo llamó, y cuando sus ojos claros se encontraron con los oscuros, Severus se preocupó realmente. El idiota que era su cuñado ni siquiera se movió, pero Lucius se acercó a él y tiró de él, guiándolo para sentarlo en el sofá frente a Sirius. Cuando Lucius se sentó a su lado, girándose para poder mirarlo de frente, Severus sintió que su garganta se cerraba.

Las manos del hombre de cabellos claros se apoyaron en los hombros del moreno.

—Severus, Regulus está muerto.

Los oídos de Snape zumbaron. Estaba más que seguro que había escuchado mal, así que negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Regulus está trabajando, él n-...

—Reg fue al departamento de misterios, y se vio atrapado en una pelea fuera del tribunal del Wizengamot —la voz de Lucius era ahogada, como si no fuera capaz de dejar salir sus emociones por completo.

Severus lo miró a los ojos todo el tiempo. Sabía que Lucius no había mentido, podía ver con claridad la verdad en sus ojos.

Poco a poco su garganta se cerró, sus manos se aferraron a la túnica en los brazos de Lucius. Se sintió mareado y casi al instante se dio cuenta de que era porque había dejado de respirar por completo. Cuando Lucius se soltó de su agarré y se levantó con la varita en la mano volvió a la realidad, con un dolor sordo y potente en el pecho. Sus ojos veían al rubio amenazar a Black, pero era incapaz de entender lo que decía, fue el nombre de Regulus salir de la boca del moreno lo que lo obligó a enfocarse.

—¡ …él mató a Regulus! ¡No fue ningún maldito accidente, Malfoy! —Severus se levantó de golpe, olvidándose por completo de la varita y se lanzó sobre Sirius. Sus puños lo sorprendieron al punto de que logró tirarlo al suelo, así que Snape se colocó sobre él y siguió dando golpes hasta que las manos de Lucius lo obligaron a alejarse del cuerpo del hombre que lo miraba en total shock.

—¡Yo no lo maté, imbécil! ¡Yo lo amaba! —gritó, luchando contra el hombre rubio que hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerlo lejos de Sirius, quien tenía una expresión entre disgusto y sorpresa.

Durante todos esos años había creído que Snape se había casado con Regulus solo por haberlo embarazado, y como una manera de lastimarlo a él. Sabía que Snape había estado enamorado de Lily, todos lo sabían, así que siempre pensó que Regulus estaba siendo utilizado. Pero en ese momento lo dudó, y en ese momento Sirius necesitaba tratar de tener paz con Snape, así que era una enorme ayuda, porque las últimas palabras de Regulus habían sido que cuidará de Zander, y él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplir, tanto con su hermano como con el sobrino al que sólo había podido ver una vez en diciembre.

—Yo me refería a Moody —habló Sirius en voz alta, pero totalmente entrecortada—. Moody lo ha matado…

Lucius lo miró como si quisiera matarlo, pero Severus había dejado de luchar y lo miraba a los ojos con algo que él reconocía con facilidad. Eras deseos de venganza en su totalidad, y él, por una vez, se sintió en sintonía con Severus Snape.

Su hermano había sido asesinado por uno de los que se suponía eran  _los buenos_. Su hermano, que, si bien era leal al lado oscuro, no tenía la marca, y aunque la hubiera tenido, era su hermano menor. Sirius había arriesgado su cuello varias veces protegiendo a Regulus, primero de su madre y luego en investigaciones qu podrían llegar a comprometerlo. Porque , a pesar de todas las diferencias que pudieron llegar a tener, Sirius lo amaba.

—No van a juzgarlo, ¿cierto? —susurró Snape, y Sirius bajó la cabeza apretando sus manos en puños ahí donde estaba sentado en el suelo— Dumbledore lo mantendrá afuera. ¡Ese cabrón manipulador lo mantendrá en las calles! Lo voy a matar… ¡Juro que voy a matar a Moody! —Severus luchó con el agarre de Lucius hasta que logró soltarse, y salió disparado hacia la puerta, tirando del picaporte con fuerza para abrirlo, pero se detuvo en seco. Todo el color que pudo haber quedado en su rostro desapareció por completo. Frente a él estaban Zander y Draco, y probablemente habían estado escuchando la conversación.

Ambos niños lo miraban con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas, aferrándose el uno al otro con fuerza. Fue entonces, cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con los brillantes ojos verdes, que Severus se rompió y lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se dejó caer de rodillas y sus brazos rodearon los pequeños cuerpos, aferrándose a ellos como si fueran su única salvación.

Y tal vez lo eran.

_**(…)** _

La fiesta había sido cancelada.

Lucius había tenido que disculparse con sus invitados, pero había mantenido la noticia de la muerte de Regulus para él mismo. No se sentía capaz de decir las palabras de nuevo, y si era honesto, no podía terminar de creerlo.

Durante años, él y Severus habían mantenido a Regulus en el ministerio, con la intención de que no tomara la marca, de mantenerlo a salvo, pero todo había terminado terriblemente mal, y Lucius sentía un vacío en el pecho muy similar a lo que había sentido cuando se enteró del ataque de Narcissa a Draco, con la diferencia de que esta vez no podía pensar en que las cosas mejorarían en algún punto.

Convenció a Severus de no irse y quedarse con Zander en la mansión mientras todos los invitados se iban, y en cuanto la última alma mágica que no vivía en esa casa salió, Severus se puso de pie del sofá en el que estaba sentado, con Zander durmiendo en sus piernas, dejando al niño acurrucado con su peluche favorito.

—Los elfos se mantendrán alerta, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con ojos agudos al hombre rubio, que solo asintió sin tomarse en lo absoluto sus palabras como un ataque hacia la obediencia de sus elfos.

—Iré con ustedes —gruño Sirius, poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco del niño rubio que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes motivos para ir con nosotros —contestó de inmediato Lucius. No era buena idea que nadie los viera juntos por mucho tiempo. La mitad de los padres en la fiesta infantil de Zander ya lo habían mirado con recelo, no quería que esos mortífagos de bajo rango fueran a contarle chismes a su Lord, y con ese pensamiento se quedó completamente helado.

Sus ojos grises del hombre se abrieron enormemente por un solo momento. Alguien tenía que darle la noticia su amo. No podían dejarlo sin saber. El hombre acababa de perder un gran activo dentro del ministerio y al que posiblemente sería el heredero de la fortuna Black en un futuro a pesar de sus actos de rebeldía contra su madre.

Con su mente trabajando lo más rápido que podía, Lucius trató de encontrar una solución, pero casi al instante fue interrumpido por la aparición de un elfo anunciando que Avery estaba en la puerta. Severus se detuvo en seco y lo miró, sus ojos conectándose y leyéndose con la facilidad que les dio el conocerse tan bien como lo hacían.

—Black, quédate atrás —ordenó Severus y corrió a levantar a Zander en sus brazos—. Draco, ve con tu padre —el niño se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde estaba Lucius mientras la puerta se abría y entraba el hombre. Severus confiaba plenamente en Aitor Avery, el hombre había sido el mejor amigo de Regulus desde la escuela y había ido al mismo curso que él, así que lo conocía y de hecho había sido una figura muy presente en la vida de los niños, pero nunca estaba demás ser un poco paranoico, más aún en esos momentos.

Severus supo en el momento que vio el rostro pálido del hombre qué era lo que lo había llevado a Malfoy Manor en un día de trabajo.

Los ojos grises del hombre se encontraron con los ojos negros, ignorando por completo a Lucius mientras abría la boca, pero entonces su visión periférica reconoció al otro hombre en la sala. Al ver a Sirius Black en el lugar el alto hombre rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Lo sabes… —susurró, y su cuerpo que había estado en total tensión se relajó ligeramente— Me enteré hace unos momentos, y he venido a decírtelo en cuanto la noticia llegó al departamento… Ahora lo tienen en San Mungo, iban para allá, ¿cierto?

Severus tragó nerviosamente y asintió, desviando su mirada del mejor amigo de su marido al cabello oscuro y sedoso de su hijo, que se encontraba con el rostro hundido en su hombro. La verdad es que en ningún momento pensó en San Mungo. En su mente solo estaba llegar al ministerio y destripar a Moody. Había visto llegar a Black. Regulus no había muerto de forma poco dolorosa, se había desangrado hasta morir porque el ministerio era incapaz de jubilar a un maldito loco. Lucius se aclaró la garganta y le dio una palmada a la cabeza de Draco.

—Sé que tal vez sea un favor muy grande, pero me gustaría que fueras a informarle a él lo que ha sucedido —la voz del mayor, a pesar de ser firme dejaba entrever una nota de inseguridad, porque lo que pedía no era cualquier cosa. Le estaba pidiendo al hombre que fuera y se pusiera voluntariamente frente a la varita de un poderoso mago que seguramente estaría furioso con la noticia, pero Avery asintió con una mueca.

—Pensé en hacerlo…

—Te lo agradezco Aitor —susurró Severus, apretando los ojos por un segundo para después encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Está bien… —con una sonrisa triste, sacudió su mano y salió del salón siendo escoltado por un elfo domestico que cerró las puertas detrás de él.

Severus y Lucius se miraron, y luego miraron a Sirius, tratando de decidir qué hacer con el hombre. Avery lo había visto, lo que significaba que el Lord probablemente se enteraría de que había estado en Malfoy Manor.

—¿Por qué has venido, Black? —preguntó Lucius, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Nos habríamos enterado de otra manera, como puedes ver.

El hombre se acercó a ellos, caminando directamente hacía Severus.

—Regulus me pidió que lo cuidara… —susurró con voz rasposa, sus ojos fijos en el niño acurrucado en los brazos de su padre— Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, incluso si eso significa convivir con mortífagos —Severus apretó la mandíbula. Él no quería al hombre cerca de su hijo, pero si lo que Black decía era cierto, esa había sido la última voluntad de Regulus, así que sin pensarlo un solo momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Black y de inmediato escarbó en su mente.

Las imágenes lo golpearon con fuerza.

Regulus tirado en los brazos de Sirius, sangrando profusamente por una enorme herida en el pecho.

Moody regresando, cojeando en su pata de palo, murmurando que al menos había acabado con un mortífago.

Un par de aurores deteniendo a Black por los brazos, mientras Dumbledore les decía que lo mantuvieran quieto.

Dumbledore hablando con miembros del Wizengamot, convenciéndolos que no había sido más que un desafortunado accidente.

El rosto totalmente pálido de Regulus, con sus labios temblando y susurrándole a su hermano mayor que cuidará de alguien en su lugar, y el recuerdo estaba lleno de tan devastadora angustia que Severus salió de la mente de Sirius de un tirón, casi cayendo sobre sus rodillas, aun con su hijo en brazos, pero se mantuvo en pie a pesar de que sentía que moría de a poco al sentir su dolor y el dolor de Sirius.

—Dumbledore… —Severus se ahogó con sus propias palabras, incapaz de expresarlas.

—Dumbledore ha decidido que Moody es más útil fuera de Azkaban —gruñó Sirius, furioso. Había reconocido la Legeremancia, pero estaba más furioso con el viejo mago de lo que nunca había estado con Snape.

—Lucius… —llamó Severus y su viejo amigo se acercó a él.

— _Desmaius._

El hechizo golpeo a Sirius antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera reccionar y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—¡Padre! —chilló Draco, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Calla, Draco. Despertaras a Zander, y de todas formas no podemos dejarlo ir sólo así —Lucius miró a Severus, ignorando la mirada furiosa en el rostro de Draco—. ¿Piensas que lo hará? Ellos no saben que el Lord ha vuelto, al menos por ahora.

—Si Dumbledore quiere a Moody fuera es que sospecha. Podemos interrogarlo con Veritaserum, pero casi puedo asegurarte que la orden se ha formado de nuevo —Severus se frotó el rostro con una mano—, podemos trabajar desde ahí, o lo convencemos de que sea un espía, o-...

—O lo entregamos al Lord —terminó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo que me encantaría, pero Regulus lo quería cerca de Zander… —el moreno miró al niño en sus brazos— ¿Te puedes quedar con él mientras voy a San Mungo? Realmente no quiero que despierte para ver…

Lucius asintió, tomando al niño de los brazos de Severus. No había necesidad de decir nada más.

—Vete, los elfos llevarán a Black a los calabozos.

Snape asintió, sus ojos detenidos en Zander por un largo tiempo antes de aclarar su garganta y salir del salón.

Lucius lo observó salir, luego paso sus dedos por el suave cabello oscuro. Lo lamentaba mucho. Por ambos, por Draco, y por él.

—¿Qué te parece si acostamos a Zander en tu cama, Dragón?

—Le prestaré uno de mis dragones favoritos… —susurró el niño siguiendo a su padre, mientras el hombre llamaba a los elfos y les ordenaba poner a Sirius Black en una celda.

_**(…)** _

El sol casi se había ocultado cuando Zander abrió los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación familiar, acurrucado en el centro de la cama con una montaña de dragones de peluche rodeándolo. Frunció el ceño mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus manos y sólo después de bostezar salió debajo del montón de juguetes. Estaba solo en la habitación de Draco, así que en lugar de salir del nido en el que estaba se acurrucó un poco más en las almohadas y llamó a Kreacher con un susurro.

El viejo elfo se veía horrible, peor de lo que nunca Zander lo había visto y sus ojos verdes lo miraron enormes por el asombro. Normalmente, Kreacher vestía una funda de almohada. En ese momento el elfo llevaba un viejo trapo de cocina totalmente sucio y sus enormes ojos estaban tan inyectados de sangre que realmente lo asustaron, por no hablar de la aterradora y demacrada imagen que era su rostro después de haber pasado horas llorando.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos y luego el llanto brotó de su pecho.

Kreacher se jaló las orejas hacía abajo y desapareció rápidamente. Sólo unos segundos después la perta de la habitación se abrió y Severus entro corriendo.

—Zander, tranquilo… —susurró suavemente, mientras lo llevaba a su regazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y besando su frente.

—Kr-Krea-...

—Tranquilo, hijo… Se ve mal, pero no le ha pasado nada malo… Estará bien, lo prometo —lo arrulló por un largo tiempo, el sol se había terminado de ocultar cuando dejó de llorar y Severus le limpió las mejillas con suavidad—. ¿Crees poder bajar a tomar algo? No has comido nada en todo el día. ¿Quieres chocolate? —el hombre observó con el corazón totalmente roto como el niño se encogía de hombros sin animo alguno—. Lucius ordenó a los elfos que prepararán hamburguesas con queso y papas. ¿Quisieras, aunque sea, comer papas fritas?

Zander miró por la ventana... y luego miró a su padre a los ojos.

—Le pedí… le pedí que no se lo llevara… la mujer… Ella dijo que papi se tenía… te-tenía que ir… —sollozó ligeramente, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron secos por completo. Severus estaba seguro que se deshidrataría pronto como no consiguiera darle algo, pero sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando un vago recuerdo de Zander hablando de una señora llevándose a su crup llegó.

Se quedó helado.

—¿Qué señora? —susurró, sus manos colocándose en las mejillas de su hijo, sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de Zander, rozando su mente con la legeremancia, mientras el recuerdo viajaba a la superficie.

—La señora…

Severus pudo ver claramente una sombra detrás de Walburga, pero sólo eso, una sombra difusa que ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar más de un segundo, como si no se supusiera que sus ojos la vieran. Luego, la misma sombra moviéndose detrás del cachorro de crup, luego detrás de él, pero siguiendo a la lechuza en cuanto la entregaba al pequeño Zander, para al final, verla detrás de Regulus, sintiendo el miedo inundándolo, alcanzando a sentir el terror de su hijo mientras la miraba.

Se sintió enfermo, físicamente enfermo, pero salió de los pensamientos superficiales de Zander con todo el cuidado del mundo.

—¿Ella se los lleva? ¿Te habla, hijo? —preguntó suavemente, pero Zander sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella mueve la boca, pero no la escucho… sé… Yo sé lo que ella quiere decirme… Ella los toca así —Zander estiró su mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Severus— y entonces ellos cierran los o… —los ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Severus.

Severus tragó compulsivamente, tratando de mantener dentro de él la bilis que había subido a su boca.

Eso no podía ser real, simplemente no era el tipo de cosas que pasaban. Los niños de seis años no podían ver a la muerte acechar a las personas.

Su abrazo se apretó con fuerza en torno al niño. Severus sabía que su corazón latía desbocado y que con toda seguridad podía oírlo, pero no le importaba, estaba completamente aterrado, tan aterrado como el mismo Zander lo había estado todo el tiempo que vio esa sombra detrás de Regulus, como lo había estado cuando su padre salió de la habitación, sabiendo que no lo vería nunca más.

—Haremos que se vaya, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que no tengas que verla de nuevo, Zander…

Las pequeñas manos se aferraron a su ropa, y sintió al niño asentir en su pecho.

Severus haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a Zander, a su hijo… a la única familia que le quedaba.

_**(…)** _

Severus consiguió que Zander bajara con él, así que terminaron en el pequeño invernadero, donde Draco jugaba lanzando burbujas con su varita de juguete mientras Lucius escribía carta tras carta. El hombre se había ofrecido para encargarse del funeral de Regulus, así que estaba escribiendo a personas que debían ser informadas. Mortífagos, funcionarios del ministerio, sangre pura de la vieja escuela, tanto de la luz como magos oscuros.

Cuando entraron, Draco dejó de jugar con su varita, pero no los miró, simplemente se quedó dónde estaba, como si tuviera miedo de que al moverse algo malo pudiera pasar. Lucius, en cambio, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cuando Zander hubo soltado la mano de Severus para sentarse en la silla le sonrió ligeramente.

—He conseguido que los elfos prepararan esas hamburguesas que tanto te gustan, también tienen un poco de malteada de chocolate para ti —Zander lo miró a los ojos un momento antes de levantarse de la silla y abrazarlo.

—Gracias, tío Lucius… —murmuró contra la túnica del hombre, antes de volver a su silla.

Severus contuvo un suspiro.

Zander lo estaba tomando demasiado bien, aún cuando sabía que no volvería a ver a su padre, pero algo le decía que apenas volvieran a casa los recuerdos los golpearían con fuerza y sería increíblemente doloroso, tanto para Zander como para él. Sólo de pensar en dormir en la cama que compartía con Regulus…

Sus ojos fueron al techo de cristal, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieran; cuando estuviera solo sería el momento para derrumbarse. En ese momento tenía que mantenerse entero, por Zander, pero su dolor se vio ligeramente apagado cuando notó que el lugar estaba iluminado por completo con luces de hada, cuando normalmente solo encendían algunas velas y la luna. Frunció el ceño, un vago recuerdo volviendo. El día que Regulus y él decidieron que se quedarían a Harry, que tendrían un bebé juntos.

—Lucius… ¿tienes calendarios antiguos en la biblioteca? —la voz le salió ronca, pero Lucius lo miró curioso mientras asentía, incapaz de figurarse que era lo que su viejo amigo quería con ellos.

—¿Quieres que mande a un elfo domestico a conseguirlos?

El moreno estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero se detuvo.

—Solo necesito que los elfos los lleven al dormitorio… ¿los últimos diez años?

Lucius asintió y volvió a sus cartas. Le ordenaría a alguno de los elfos más tarde, de momento le lanzó una mirada a Draco, que se había sentado en la silla a lado de su primo y le robaba papas cada tanto mientras sostenían sus manos juntas.

Draco había entendido perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Había llorado, pero cuando Lucius le había dicho que tenía que mantenerse fuerte por Zander, había sorbido la nariz, levantado la barbilla y apretado sus labios. Lucius estaba seguro de que Draco haría lo que fuera por su primo, y esperaba que en algún futuro la relación de ambos evolucionara de alguna manera. Zander ciertamente crecería hermoso y poderoso, alguien digno del linaje de su hijo, pero él no presionaría nada. Podía ver que sucedería, incluso sin su intervención.

Estuvieron en el invernadero hasta que Zander terminó su hamburguesa, para alivio de Severus. En definitiva, su hijo estaba triste, pero después de un día entero sin comer nada su estómago había ganado la batalla. Draco le ofreció a Zander dormir con él, pero el pequeño moreno negó con la cabeza y se aferró a la mano de Severus.

Draco hizo un puchero, pero la mano de su padre acariciando su cabello lo hizo contenerse, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar y tomó la otra mano de Zander mientras los cuatro caminaban en silencio por largos y hermosos pasillos de Malfoy Manor, hasta que los dos morenos se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

—Mañana será un día bastante largo… lo mejor será que todos descansemos un poco —susurró Lucius y tiró de Draco por el pasillo.

Severus le agradeció mentalmente que no le deseara las buenas noches, y guió a su hijo dentro de la habitación.

—¿Quieres ir al baño antes de dormir? —el niño asintió y se fue directamente al baño, dejando al adulto solo en la habitación por unos minutos al menos, así que tenía que apurarse—. Dobby —con un suave chasquido el elfo se apareció en medio de la habitación, en una mano el Clabbert de peluche de Zander, en la otra un fajo de pergaminos que entregó en silencio antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Severus dejó el juguete en la cama, dejándose caer en ella también. Con movimientos rápidos llegó al calendario que buscaba.

Diciembre del ochenta y uno.

Sus ojos recorrieron los días, encontrándose con que lo que buscaba: dos lunas nuevas en el mes. Severus contuvo un gruñido de frustración. Su plan había sido realizar el ritual en el solsticio de invierno, por la magia en el aire, y al mismo tiempo aprovechar la presencia de la Diosa Hécate en la Luna nueva, para que tomara el alma de Harry, también… Severus recordó, Harry había estado muerto unos segundos más de los que el ritual exigía. Se suponía que apenas muriendo debía de ir al cuerpo de Regulus, pero no fue así. Se habían retrasado una cuestión de nada, pero habían jugado con magia muy oscura, en dos de los momentos más peligrosos, y aún peor… en una noche de luna negra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? ¿Idea? ¿Critica no destructiva? Recuerden que los amo a todos así que dejenme amor tambien :)  
> ¡Besos!  
> P.D. Las dudas o algo así se las responderé, pero vamos que tienen que dejarlas por escrito xD~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que todavía se aparecen por aquí, la verdad no pensé tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la vida real y de adulto es aterradora y exigente. Siento que el cap quedó corto, pero bueno :3 Aclaró muchas cosas, pasan muchas cosas... MUCHAS COSAS. Vayan a leer y no me odien. A cualquiera que se le ocurra decir algo sobre las parejas como queja, puede darse por bloqueado. Hoy no estoy de buen humor en lo absoluto, así que agradezcan que conteste Los comentarios ayer, y agradezcan a mi Beta, que a pesar de todo me ha entregado el capítulo hoy.  
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.  
> Nana compuesta por G. Mauvaise.

**_8\. Lazos y enlaces._ **

**_Malfoy Manor, 1° de agosto de 1988._ **

El periódico anunciaba la muerte del menor de la familia Black con un titular escandaloso y con una nota que informaba la muerte de Regulus como un accidente por incompetencia en el trabajo. Severus había lanzado un Incendio al periódico en la mesa, asustando a los niños y logrando que Lucius lo mirara con desaprobación. Pero, tan furioso como estaba y con las emociones tan descontroladas a causa de la muerte del hombre que amaba, así como la revelación que había tenido sobre su hijo, no logró preocuparse demasiado por las reacciones de los demás.

—Papá… —susurró el pequeño moreno con lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas.

Severus sacó al niño de la silla junto a él y lo puso en su regazo, sus brazos aparentándolo junto a su cuerpo. Sería un día extremadamente largo. Después del desayuno Lucius lo acompañaría a San Mungo para recoger el cuerpo de Regulus, y a medio día el funeral se llevaría a cabo. Los niños se quedarían en Malfoy Manor al cuidado de los elfos, Severus en definitiva no quería que Zander viera el cuerpo de Regulus antes de que pudieran prepararlo.

Zander no comió nada más. Tampoco Severus, y Lucius y Draco terminaron muy a duras penas lo que tenían servido en los platos, pero cuando Severus quiso bajar a Zander, el niño se había aferrado a él cual koala y se negaba a dejarlo.

Por un instante Severus se sintió enfermo. En su mente podía perfectamente imaginarse a la borrosa figura parada detrás de él, pero resistió con toda su fuerza de voluntad el girarse. Sabía que no podría verla, así que abrazó al niño con fuerza.

—Zander, ¿ella está detrás de mí? —susurró en su oído y el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos se congelo un instante. Luego, el niño miró sobre el hombro de su padre para esconder su rostro casi de inmediato en la camisa negra del hombre negando con la cabeza. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y sintiéndose como si hubiera saltado desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts, Severus colocó su mano bajo la barbilla de su hijo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos con un color verde demasiado brillante, demasiado claro… demasiado familiar—. Ella no está, entonces te prometo que voy a volver, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Zander asintió el agarre empezó a aflojarse un poco, así que el hombre suspiró ligeramente y, acariciándole el cabello, se alejó de su hijo. Sería un día duro, y casi podía imaginarse a sí mismo y a Zander rompiéndose en el camino, pero trataría de seguir con todas sus fuerzas.

_**(…)** _

—Papá me dijo que va a meter al hombre que le hizo eso a Tío Reg a Azkabán… —susurró el rubio cuando Zander se quedó totalmente quieto, olvidando por completo su juego de Snap explosivo.

Los ojos verdes se fijaron en los grises de Draco.

El más chico sabía que era Azkabán, y sabía que cuando alguien hacía algo muy, muy malo era enviado allí con los Dementores, pero eso no significaba nada para él. Sí, ese hombre se merecía el peor castigo, pero lo único que Zander quería en ese momento era a su papá de vuelta.

Zander abrazó con fuerza el Clabbert de peluche y Draco levantó su mano para alejar los largos cabellos negros del rostro del menor y ponerlos detrás de su oreja, en un gesto que había copiado de su padre.

—Yo nunca te voy a dejar —juró el rubio, su frente apoyándose en la del moreno.

Los ojos verdes brillaron y se dejó caer en los brazos de Draco cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por si solas. Zander no estaba muy seguro de que Draco pudiera cumplir su promesa. Después de todo, Regulus había prometido muchas veces siempre estar con él… pero de momento eso le servía un poco para adormecer su corazón roto.

(…)

En definitiva, Zander no recordaría mucho de ese día en un futuro, todo para él pasaba ligeramente borroso entre las lágrimas que inundaban constantemente sus ojos y la falta de alimento que lo hacía sentir mareado pero, simplemente, no podía dejar de llorar y no se sentía con mucho apetito, ni siquiera le interesaban las ranas de chocolate que Draco le había estado ofreciendo durante todo el día.

Severus le había puesto un suéter y unos pantalones negros de vestir. Lucius había tratado de atarle el cabello, pero había renunciado fácilmente al ver que las sedosas y lisas hebras negras les ofrecían un refugio a sus ojos. Draco se había puesto una elegante túnica negra al igual que los dos adultos.

Lucius había insistido en que el funeral fuera como las tradiciones sangre pura dictaban, pero Severus se había negado por completo, así que al final solo fueron los Malfoy, Avery, Severus y Zander. El hombre no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer de la muerte del hombre que amaba un circo de tres pistas; esas cosas simplemente no iban con él y por mucho que el rubio quisiera, la realidad era a Regulus no podría haberle importado menos. Sí, el hombre había seguido las reglas, pero solo hasta el momento en que su madre murió, pero nada más ni nada menos, y Lucius honestamente tampoco se sentía con muchos ánimos para ser un anfitrión, porque Regulus descansaría en los mausoleos de Malfoy Manor.

Severus simplemente no quería volver a Grimmauld Place y ni Lucius ni Aitor podían culparlo por ello, así que el pequeño y horrible cementerio detrás de la casa Black no sería una opción.

Cuando el atardecer llegó y el viejo mago terminó el ritual de transición que acostumbraban los magos durante sus funerales para que el alma pudiera viajar al otro lado, Zander se aferró a su pierna con fuerza mientras miraba al vacío.

Severus sintió la bilis subir a su boca y casi de inmediato su mano se posó sobre los ojos de su hijo. Ella definitivamente estaba ahí, y mientras el dolor le atravesaba el alma a la vez que el ataúd era levitado por Lucius hacía el mausoleo, su mente buscó una manera de proteger a la persona más importante en su vida, porque no podía siquiera imaginar lo que era verla a ella.

**(…)**

Cuando Draco se rehusó por completo a dejar a Zander solo al finalizar la cena Severus los acompañó a ambos a su habitación y los arropó, quedándose con ellos en la habitación hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Salió de la habitación y fue directamente al despacho de Lucius.

Entró sin llamar a la puerta y sus pies lo llevaron sin dudar por un instante al bar en el fondo de la habitación, tomó dos vasos, una botella de Wiski de fuego y se sentó junto al hombre sentado en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

—¿Has pensado que vamos a hacer con Black? —preguntó Lucius después de un largo tiempo mirando las llamas, pero Severus simplemente se encogió de hombros y se bebió el contenido de su vaso de golpe— Lo empezaran a buscar pronto, lo sabes y no es un secreto exactamente que él vino a la mansión hace dos dí-…

—No me interesa que pasé con él… —gruñó el moreno. No se sentía exactamente con ánimos de discutir sobre el futuro de su cuñado. Lucius lo miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de simplemente negar con la cabeza. A él tampoco le importaba mucho el futuro de Black, pero definitivamente no podían solo abandonarlo en los calabozos de Malfoy Manor indefinidamente. El hombre era un Auror y, si no lo echaban en falta ya, lo harían pronto.

—Entonces me ocuparé de ese asunto según me parezca.

Severus ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, simplemente llenó los vasos de whiskey y le tendió uno a Lucius, que lo tomó sin decir ni una palabra. Ambos bebieron en completo silencio, cada uno con sus mentes en lugares muy diferentes. El mayor por momentos miraba a Severus, preguntándose como el hombre podría reaccionar a los planes que su mente estaba elaborando, así que cuando su mirada se alejó del fuego y sus ojos claros se encontraron con los oscuros se sobresaltó ligeramente, pues le sostuvo la mirada sin dudarlo por un segundo, curioso sobre lo que pasaba por la mente del maestro de pociones.

—Sabes… dónde conseguir joyería sobre pedido —susurró Severus y Lucius asintió a pesar de que no era una pregunta.

—¿Necesitas algo en especial? —pregunto simplemente por decir algo, pero Severus pareció pensar por unos momentos que responder, por lo que se sintió realmente curioso por la respuesta que le fuera a dar al final.

Severus giró el vaso en sus manos, sus finos dedos siguiendo los patrones grabados en el cristal. Se mantuvo callado por tanto tiempo que Lucius pensó que no respondería, pero cuando al final se dejó caer por completo en la comodidad de sofá, soltando un largo suspiro supo que tendría una respuesta.

—Necesito unos pendientes para Zander… A Regulus le gustaban… y discutimos en varias ocasiones sobre eso… —la voz se le fue apagando poco a poco y Lucius sintió su pecho apretarse. Era incapaz de imaginarse lo que era perder a la persona con la que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida.

Con Narcissa las cosas no habían sido así en lo absoluto. Había sido un matrimonio concertado, y más allá de sentir un ligero aprecio, nunca había sentido nada demasiado profundo, así que cuando pasó lo de Draco no sufrió por la pérdida de su esposa tanto como lo había hecho por lo sucedido a su hijo. Sin embargo, era capaz de ver el dolor crudo y lacerante brillando en los ojos negros, y solo eso fue más que suficiente para incitarlo a estirar los brazos y tirar del cuerpo de Severus al suyo en un apretado abrazo. El moreno por un momento se quedó totalmente quiero, incapaz de reaccionar al hecho de que Lucius lo estaba apretando contra su cuerpo, sin importarle que algo de costoso Whisky se había derramado en el sofá de fino material. Pero, cuando su cerebro proceso el hecho, sus brazos lo rodearon de vuelta, su frente apoyándose en el hombro del hombre siendo aún incapaz de derramar una lágrima. Simplemente se aferró a él, y cuando Lucius lo alejó de su cuerpo y sus labios se posaron en los suyos, reclamándolos con violencia, simplemente se dejó hacer.

Un sentimiento se alojó en su pecho y por un sólo segundo pensó que era culpa, pero no era nada parecido. Era simplemente una extraña paz, una simple sensación de consuelo, porque por un momento no se estaba concentrando en el dolor sordo en su pecho, ni en la horrible idea de que su hijo estaba maldito y condenado a una vida con la muerte siempre presente. No estaba perseguido por los avistamientos de un futuro que se presentaba más negro que nunca en cada rincón y cada esquina, simplemente estaba sintiéndose en una sorda realidad en la que todo pesaba detrás de sus hombros mientras Lucius lo besaba.

La mano de Lucius se enterró en sus cabellos, sus dedos fuertes y atentos, y las de Severus se aferraron a su túnica mientras se deslizaban hasta recostarse en el sofá, la violencia del beso disminuyendo a una suavidad ruda, una persistencia a la que Severus no opuso resistencia alguna, pudiendo sentir en la piel y en la carne el consuelo mientras Lucius acariciaba su cuerpo, mientras él mismo le acariciaba la piel blanca, tersa bajo sus dedos e inesperadamente diferente a la de Regulus, haciéndole apartar de la mente todo lo que significaba su dolor, su agonía persistente en cada latido acelerado mientras Lucius tocaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, arrancándole retazos y retazos de dolor a gemidos, mordidas y besos. Nada en esos toques era similar a Regulus, nada en aquellos toques era algo que él hubiera sentido o esperado sentir, la rudeza y determinación de un Malfoy abriéndose un lugar entre sus muslos y mordiéndole los labios con la sensación de sal, quizá proveniente de sus propios ojos o del sudor que perlaba su frente con cada dura embestida, deshaciéndolo en labios mordidos con sabor a alcohol la desazón, la desesperanza, el miedo, destruyéndolo y rearmándolo, dándose el lujo de perderse de la realidad y a la vez siendo un total participante activo de la misma, su lengua entre los dientes de Lucius, sus dedos aferrándose a sus brazos y su espalda, gemidos roncos muriendo en su garganta áspera.

Con movimientos toscos y pensamientos embotados, llegando al clímax Severus percibió en toda su amplitud como el dolor jamás había desaparecido, sólo había permanecido aislado en su pecho. Dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia noble de una oscuridad que no era ni tan placentera ni tan agobiadora, supo que el dolor por la muerte de Regulus siempre permanecería en su pecho, pero no torturándole ni acosándole como un fantasma vengativo, sino diciéndole que había sido capaz de amar y ser amado con la intensidad suficiente para que, incluso después de la muerte, el sentimiento no muriera con él.

**_(…)_ **

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Severus despertó un ataque nauseas lo golpeó. La culpa había llegado con toda su fuerza, golpeándolo sin piedad alguna, pero cuando Lucius abrió los ojos y simplemente le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un niño toda culpa desapareció porque no era como si tuvieran una relación, o como si fueran a tenerla en algún momento. Él no había traicionado a Regulus ni sus sentimientos por él, porque había sido un simple acto de consuelo.

Se vistieron como si nada hubiera pasado, con algo de tensión entre ellos, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a arreglar el desastre que eran. No tenían intención de que los niños los pudieran ver en una situación tan comprometedora, así que cuando ambos aparecieron en la habitación de Draco para despertarlos y llamarlos para desayunar ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado realmente.

Todos desayunaron tranquilamente, algunos con más ánimos que otros, pero cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos la marca en los brazos de ambos ardieron.

La mirada oscura de Severus se cruzó con la clara de Lucius, ambos sintiendo la llamada con fuerza.

Lucius colocó su mano en el hombro de Draco, que se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía con los adultos.

—Severus y yo tenemos que irnos. ¿Crees poder cuidar a Zander hasta que volvamos? —Draco miró a su padre con una expresión que dejaba muy en claro lo que pensaba sobre sus dudas. Ellos se quedaban solos constantemente cuando Regulus tenía que trabajar. Claro, algunas veces había tutores, pero más que seguido eran ellos solos debido a que los elfos no contaban en lo absoluto, pero aun así asintió a la pregunta, mientras Zander saltaba a los brazos de su padre y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.

El moreno contuvo un suspiro y simplemente besó la sien de su hijo antes de bajarlo cuando el agarre se aflojó ligeramente.

—Volveremos pronto, lo sabes —susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con ansiedad, pero aun así asintió.

—Papá… Te amo… —Zander besó a su padre en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo antes de ser devuelto a su silla.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación con prisa para atender el llamado de su Lord.

_**(…)** _

Aparecieron justo fuera de la sala de reuniones y abrieron las puertas mientras se colocaban las máscaras.

El Lord estaba sentado en su trono y había un hombre tirado en el piso frente a él, pero nada más. Severus miró el cuerpo con curiosidad, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente en cuanto estuvo a la distancia correcta para arrodillarse ante Voldemort.

—Me alegra ver que a pesar de lo sucedido siguen acudiendo a mi llamado. Lamento mucho la pérdida de un activo como lo era Regulus, Severus —el tono de voz del hombre era casual, como quien habla del clima, y Snape sintió cómo el dolor lo golpeaba, pero simplemente agachó la cabeza. No podía esperar mucho más realmente, para el Lord eran activos, algunos más valiosos que otros, pero sin duda alguna el hombre buscaría una venganza satisfactoria para todos por la muerte de Regulus, y no había ni una sola duda de que él estaría más que dispuesto en ser partícipe de ello.

—Apreciamos sus palabras, Mi Lord —respondió Lucius por ambos.

Voldemort los observó atentamente, una suave sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos rojos brillando en su apuesto rostro, su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Desde que había vuelto con su nueva apariencia Lucius no se había preguntado ni una sola vez como era posible de porque todas las personas que alguna vez habían sido buscadas para unirse al lado oscuro habían aceptado sin miramientos. El hombre era cautivador, prácticamente perfecto, y el poder que exudaba era algo sin comparación.

—Ahora quiero hablar con ustedes sobre cómo vamos a lidiar con la falta de un espía bien colocado en el ministerio, pero gracias a Lucius ese problema se ha resuelto casi de inmediato.

Severus levantó su cabeza y miró a Lucius un momento sin comprender en lo absoluto. Lucius nunca entraría al ministerio en ninguna posición, todos sabían que había sido mortífago y el hombre encontraba el trabajo de oficina francamente detestable.

Voldemort río.

—Veo que no estás enterado de esto, Severus. Te lo explicaré con más detalle —Voldemort se puso de pie y caminó hacia el hombre acurrucado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente —. Crucio —un grito desgarrador hizo eco en la habitación y Severus se paralizó, reconociendo la voz al instante. El Lord detuvo la maldición y el hombre se quedó en el suelo, respirando erráticamente pero muy despierto—. Creo que todos aquí son familia, así que los dejare solos por unos momentos, tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme… Ah, y Severus… Necesito esa provisión de pociones lo antes posible, tendremos una redada en el barrio de Moody dentro de muy poco tiempo —el apuesto hombre salió de la habitación y cuando la puerta se cerró Severus se volvió furioso a Lucius.

—¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? —sus manos se aferraron a la túnica negra de Lucius, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. El rubio solamente se sacó la máscara con un movimiento de la varita, sus ojos claros viéndose determinados.

—Lo encerramos en los calabozos de Malfoy Manor, mucha gente sabía de su aparición en la fiesta de Zander, personas de ambos bandos que podrían decir lo que fuera conveniente para sus respectivos líderes. Lo único que pude hacer fue ofrecérselo al Lord como seguidor, es un trato que nos conviene a todos. Obtenemos un espía y nadie nos encierra en Azkabán por secues-…

—¡No podemos confiar en él! ¡Podría ser una maldita trampa! ¡No gana nada, y no es alguien en el que podamos confiar! —Lucius permitió que dijera todo lo que quiso y, después y con mucho cuidado, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Severus, sosteniendo su rostro para que no alejara la vista de la suya.

—Él solamente quiere formar parte de la vida de Zander.

Severus abrió la boca en shock, antes de alejarse de golpe, empujando a Lucius con toda su fuerza.

—No tienes derecho a ofrecer a mi hijo como moneda de cambio.

—No es-…

—¡Es justamente eso lo que hiciste! ¿Crees que puedes manejarnos a tu antojo? ¡No te voy a permitir esto!

—¡Fue la última voluntad de Regulus! —el moreno se detuvo de golpe, mirando atentamente a Lucius, quien decidió que podía seguir hablando sin que lo interrumpiera—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no le negarías eso al hombre que amas más que a tu propia vida.

Severus giró la cabeza, apretando los labios con fuerza, negándose en redondo a mirar al hombre que lentamente daba un paso hacia él y resistiéndose a darle la razón, pero Lucius sabía que esa discusión había terminado, así que simplemente se inclinó sobre él sin importarle nada y lo besó.

Severus suspiró, sin alejarse ni responder, simplemente cerró los ojos.

El grito de incontrolable furia de Sirius llenó la sala de reuniones del Lord.

_**(...)** _

Severus estaba sentado junto a Zander en el sofá del salón de té de Malfoy Manor, y Draco del otro lado.

El pequeño rubio le señalaba imágenes en su libro y Zander, acurrucado en el costado de su padre, esperaba pacientemente a que Lucius apareciera con Black que había sido lanzado a los elfos para ser atendido y arreglado al menos un poco antes de ser presentado a Zander.

A Severus no pudo haberle importado menos la apariencia del hombre, pero Lucius había insistido en que Zander simplemente se sentiría más incómodo ante la apariencia de un hombre torturado por días por lo que había tenido que ceder, porque no había manera de que él quisiera causarle a su hijo un momento difícil de nuevo.

—Papá... ¿Él es bueno? Porque Draco dijo que su ma-…

—¡Yo no dije nada! —chilló el niño, mirando a su primo con su mirada más furiosa que consiguió callando a Zander, y miró a su padre con una mueca en los labios.

—¿Es bueno? Es el hermano de papá... pero yo no lo había conocido antes —el hombre observó los brillantes y atentos ojos verdes.

—Es el hermano de Regulus, y él... lo quería —gruñó en voz baja y Draco lo miró curioso, mientras que Zander lo hacía con recelo.

—¿Tú lo quieres?

Severus prácticamente se ahogó con la pregunta, mordiendo su lengua para evitar decir nada inapropiado. Regulus siempre había sido muy firme con mantener un lenguaje sano frente a Zander y no pensaba empezar a cambiar ciertas cosas, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el sedoso cabello negro.

—No es mi hermano.

—Tampoco mío.

La respuesta llegó, rápida y afilada, y Severus sonrío real y honestamente por primera vez desde que Regulus murió. Estuvo tentado a llamar a uno de los elfos para que le llevara una caja de ranas de chocolate, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron los dos hombres.

Severus podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Zander pero no dijo nada, no lo incitó, pero tampoco lo retuvo mientras el niño observaba atentamente a su tío.

_**(...)** _

Old Park Lane, Londres, Inglaterra. 20 de agosto de 1988.

—Me odia.

Remus miró a Sirius desde el sofá, sin decir nada mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa de café.

—Hace dos días me dijiste que las cosas estaban mejorando.

—Snivellus lo está envenenando en mi contra, lo sé... Zander no quiere nada de mí porqu-…

—Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, ambos hicieron un juramento… —Remus bajó la voz mientras Sirius se llevaba la mano a su antebrazo con una mueca de dolor.

—Es hora. ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Moony? —preguntó Sirius acercándose, arrodillándose frente a él, sus manos en sus rodillas. El hombre lobo simplemente alzó las cejas y sonrió un poco.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar que no te mates.

—¡Pero tendrás que pelear por la causa!

—Sirius... la única causa por la que puedo pelear es por mi manada, y tú eres lo único que me queda... —Sirius abrió la boca, pero Remus se apresuró a interrumpirlo—. Además soy un hombre lobo, el lado de la oscuridad no me ofrecerá menos que el lado de la Luz, supongo que es algo que nos beneficia a ambos.

Sirius miró fijamente esos claros ojos dorados y le sonrió de vuelta cuando el hombre lobo le mostró una cálida sonrisa. Se puso de pie y Remus con él.

—¿Listo? —Remus asintió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su mejor amigo, que los desapareció a ambos de su sala.

_**(...)** _

Remus observó a su alrededor mientras daba un pasó lejos de Sirius.

Había varios adolescentes en la habitación, todos vistiendo túnicas negras sencillas como el, luciendo nerviosos e incómodos.

—Tengo que dejarte aquí, no permite que nadie se quede, cuando te marca te quiere a ti para él... quiere que le ofrezcas todo lo que tienes, pero si al-… —Remus sonrió y a pesar de que estaba francamente aterrado, solo puso su mano sobre la boca de Sirius, con la intención de pararlo.

—Vete, no tengo cinco años —Sirius frunció el ceño, pero se inclinó y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Será malo, sólo por un momento... después de que los marque y termine todo vendrás conmigo a Malfoy Manor y-…

—Snape se encargará de la marca, lo sé. Ya hemos hablado esto varias veces, todo estará bien, Padfoot.

Una puerta del otro lado de la habitación se abrió, y Sirius se desapareció antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera girarse. Iba a suceder. Realmente iba a convertirse en Mortífago ese día.

(...)

Zander estaba sentado frente al piano de la sala principal cuando la chimenea se encendió en llamas verdes. Ni siquiera se molestó en girarse, sabía qué su tío llegaría a casa con un viejo amigo, se lo había estado contando por días, eso realmente a él no le podía interesar menos… pero cuando un gemido de dolor llegó a sus oídos sobre las escalas que estaba practicando se giró de golpe.

Un hombre se encontraba en los brazos de su tío, prácticamente desmayado, por un segundo el pánico lo inundó, pero casi al instante se tranquilizó; ella no estaba ahí. El sujeto se pondría bien, pero aun así lucia horrible.

—Kr-Dobby —llamó en voz alta y el elfo apareció.

—¿Que puede hacer Dobby por el Joven Amo Zander? —el niño lo miró sin llegar a creer que estuviera preguntando, normalmente Kreacher solo aparecía y se encargaba de la situación, pero no podía llamarlo, su padre le había dicho que el elfo tenía que estar solo.

—¡Llama a papá! —gritó y el elfo desapareció de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, Zan… Está un poco lastimado, pero todo estará bien —Sirius le sonrió a su sobrino, pero el pequeño observaba todo sin moverse del banquillo, una ensayada expresión en blanco en su rostro. Odiaba esa expresión. Era la que ponía Regulus en casa cuando eran niños, o cuando iban a reuniones sociales con otros sangre pura de grandes fortunas. Zander era prácticamente una copia perfecta de Regulus, pero sus cabellos eran totalmente lisos, sin ni una sola onda en las puntas, y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y perturbador. Algunas veces, cuando lo miraba, casi podía imaginarse que Harry sería una perfecta copia de James, tal como Zander lo era de su hermano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Snape entró en la sala luciendo furioso.

—Te dije que se aparecieran —gruño furioso mientras atrapaba al niño que corrió directamente a sus brazos.

—No iba a traerlo así, hoy estaba furioso. ¡Mató a Cruciatus a un chico!

Zander jadeó y se hundió en el pecho de su padre. Alguien había muerto.

—Ve a jugar con Draco —ordenó el Severus bajándolo al suelo, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—Papá me hacía practicar a esta hora... —respondió Zander, negando con la cabeza, aferrándose a los brazos de Severus con fuerza.

El hombre maldijo internamente a Sirius, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

—De acuerdo —Severus llevó al niño de vuelta al enorme piano gris—. Si te vas a quedar, tienes que practicar. Voy a poner un hechizo para que no te moleste lo que decimos, pero yo podré escucharte, ¿de acuerdo? —los ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas a punto de derramarse—. Zander… —Severus se acercó a él y habló apenas en un susurro— ella no está detrás de mí, ¿verdad?

Zander miró detrás del hombro de su padre, pero sólo estaba la puerta abierta, así que negó con la cabeza. Severus le sonrió ligeramente y luego se alejó murmurando un Muffliato por lo bajo.

—No puedes solo llegar gritando que alguien está muerto —el rostro de Snape estaba distorsionado por la ira, sentía unas enormes ganas de maldecirlo hasta que muriera, pero tenían un trato—. Déjalo en el sofá.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada a Zander mientras colocaba a Remus con cuidado en el sofá. Zander era demasiado callado, serio y obediente, y la verdad era él no le gustaba mucho a Zander, pero Zander tampoco le gustaba demasiado a él.

Era incómodo.

—Lo marcó al final, pero al final sólo él y otros dos chicos estaban de pie.

—La iniciación normalmente no es agradable, lo sabes, y la semana pasaba murieron tres Mortífagos durante el ataque al pueblo de Moody. No está de buen humor porque Dumbledore sacó a Moody de su casa, como si nos estuviera esperando.

Sirius abrió la boca para reclamar, pero entonces Remus abrió los ojos.

—Moony… ¿estás bien?

—Como si fuera la mañana después de la luna llena...

Severus estrechó la mirada y se inclinó sobre el hombre con la varita levantada, pero Sirius se mantenía constantemente sobre el hombre lobo, hablándole y tocándolo.

—Muévete, no puedo hacer nada si no te quitas y no tengo razones para quererte en esta casa más tiempo del necesario.

Sirius rió amargamente.

—Por supuesto que no me quieres en la casa de tu amant-…

No lo vio venir, de hecho, nadie lo vio venir, simplemente un hechizo rojo hizo caer de rodillas a Sirius antes de que terminara de hablar. Severus miró a la puerta, desde donde Lucius miraba todo con la varita en la mano aún levantada.

—Difícilmente puedo llegar a ser considerado un amante, pero soy un amigo de la familia y te agradecería que cerraras tu sucia boca… Zander nos está mirando.

Los tres hombres miraron al niño que se veía claramente perturbado.

Severus resistió las ganas de gritar, pero entonces Lupin tosió y la sangre brotó de su boca atrayendo su atención. Lucius de inmediato caminó hacia él niño y lo obligó a mirar hacia el piano.

—Él está herido y tiene miedo, ¿recuerdas la canción que Regulus tocaba cuando tenías miedo? —Zander miró a Lucius y lo tomó de la mano, tirando de él hacia abajo, acercándolo para susurrar en su oído.

—Cuidarás que no le hagan nada a papá, ¿verdad? No le gustan, Draco me lo dijo el otro día...

Lucius apretó los labios intentando ocultar la sonrisa, no se suponía que Draco aprovechara de su habilidad para leer la magia en esas cosas, pero estaba orgulloso de eso, y por sobre todo de la confianza de Zander hacia él.

—Tú toca, yo me encargaré de que no pase nada con tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? —cuando el niño sonrió y se puso a tocar le revolvió el pelo y caminó hacia el sofá.

Las notas empezaron a sonar y Sirius se acercó a Zander con pasos lentos, Lucius, Remus y Severus ignorando por completo al hombre.

Las primeras notas sonaron lentas, suaves y tristes en los torpes dedos de un niño de seis años.

—Esa... esa canción... —Zander le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su tío, antes de detenerse un poco.

—Papá la cantaba para mí por las noches... le pregunté a papá por ella... pero...

—Regulus dijo que nunca la iba a cantar de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Sni... Tu padre no la sabrá... Está canción es una vieja cosa de familia...

—Nosotros somos familia… ¿verdad? —los ojos verdes anclaron los ojos grises de su tío, quien sintió que su pecho se apretaba ¿lo eran? Zander era hijo de su hermano, era su sobrino, pero seguía sintiendo que las cosas no encajaban como deberían, y aun así insistió— La sabes... ¿La cantarías para mí?

Sirius miró al niño, mirándolo con enormes ojos verdes brillando debajo de sus pestañas Sumamente adorable, y era como si de verdad mirara Regulus suplicarle por que le cantara la canción como cuando eran niños y se acurrucaban juntos en Grimmauld, así que asintió inevitablemente, se sentó junto a Zander y mientras los dedos de su sobrino empezaron a acariciar las teclas él empezó a cantar en voz baja, ligeramente desafinada.

_In a corner of the starry sky_

_there is a little light_

_which shines, which shines;_

_which shines, which shines._

_In a corner of the starry sky_

_there is a little star_

_that laughs, that laughs;_

_that laughs, that laughs._

_Little star, little light,_

_never stop smiling,_

_never stop shining._

_Little light, little star,_

_never stop shining,_

_never stop smiling._

_In a corner of the sky are clouds,_

_black clouds we cannot push away._

_Do not let them cover your laughter, your light!_

_Little star, little star._

_In a corner of the sky are storms,_

_powerful storms that will fall._

_Don't let the rain soak your joy!_

_Little star, little star._

_Little star, little light,_

_never stop smiling_

_never stop shining_

_Little light, little star,_

_never stop shining,_

_never stop smiling._

_In a corner of the starry sky_

_is a constellation of stars._

_Your family will always be with you!_

_Little star, little star._

_In a corner of the starry sky_

_is the place where we will always see each other_

_Just raise your head and we'll be by your side_

_Little star, little star._

_Little star, little light,_

_never stop smiling_

_never stop shining_

_Little light, little star,_

_never stop shining,_

_never stop smiling_

_Little star, little star._

_Little star, little star._

Severus le lanzó una mirada al piano. Zander tocaba torpemente mientras Sirius cantaba algo en voz baja; conocía la melodía, demasiado bien de hecho, pero la letra no. Regulus siempre se había sentido torpe haciendo ciertas cosas enfrente de él, había cosas que solamente compartían Zander y Regulus, y nunca le había molestado. Pero, en ese momento, sentía que había cosas que él no podía darle a Zander por más que tratara.

Sacudió su cabeza y se volvió hacia Remus y Lucius, y mientras veía como el rubio se encargaba de cerrar una herida abierta en el hombro del hombre lobo se dio cuenta que su vida había cambiado de forma terrible y aterradora, pero al menos Zander no estaría del todo solo.

_**(...)** _

**_Anden 9 3/4, King Cross, 1° de Septiembre de 1991._ **

Zander sujeto con fuerza la mano de Dazther mientras esquivaba el montón de cuerpos de adolescentes en los pasillos del tren.

El pequeño niño rubio tropezaba cada tanto, pero Zander tenía que encontrar a Draco rápido y entregarle el paquete que llevaba en la otra mano antes de que el tren se marchara.

—Dazh, sabes… si caminas más rápido podremos regresar a comer ranas de chocolate —lo animó con una sonrisa, pero el niño de dos años cada vez arrastraba más los pies, así que se detuvo y suspiró cansado—. Por eso te dije que te quedaras abajo con los adultos, anda... te llevare, pero tienes que cargar el regalo de despedida de Drake —el niño le puso el paquete en las manos y luego lo levantó apoyándolo en su cadera.

Sabía que también había sido su culpa por haber decidido subirlo al tren con él, cuando tanto Lucius y su padre habían insistido en que lo dejara, pero Zander simplemente no tenía el corazón para decirle que no cuando lo miraba con sus enormes ojos llenos de amor, así que caminó por un par de vagones más hasta que se chocó directamente con Draco, que corría en su dirección.

—Severus me mando por ustedes, no puedo creer que lo subieras al tren contigo —se quejó el rubio mientras le quitaba al infante de los brazos a Zander.

—Pensamos que ya no bajarías del tren, y yo tenía que darte esto de parte de Sirius —Zander observó como Draco besaba la mejilla de su hermano, y le tendió el paquete—, sabes cómo se pone cuando quiere algo, y me miró con esos ojos... —Zander lo miró, imitando perfectamente la cara que Dazther utilizaba y Draco sonrió.

—Eres un blando —Draco metió el paquete en su túnica y tomó la mano del moreno en la suya—. Tienen que bajar ya del tren, y yo tengo que decirle a padre que no te deje cargar con él en todos lados.

Zander sonrió y dejó que Draco lo arrastrara por el tren.

—Sirius dijo que lamenta no poder despedirse de ti, pero tenía que trabajar hoy y...

—No me importa que no viniera —lo interrumpió mientras bajaban del tren.

—Entonces devuelve el regalo.

—Zander, que no me importe si viene o no, no significa que no quiera todos los regalos que pueda conseguir de su parte —su tono de voz dejaba muy en claro que lo consideraba un idiota, pero Zander sólo rodó los ojos y dejó ir el tema. Casi llegaban a donde estaban sus padres cuando Zander vio una sombra de negro pasar por su lado.

Se detuvo de golpe, aunque se controló de inmediato, respirando profundamente el olor a lavanda y evitó girar la cabeza. Si trataba de ignorarla sus ojos la verían como una persona más.

—¿Zan? —lo llamó Draco, mirándolo curioso. El niño sonrió, negando con la cabeza y caminando de nuevo.

—Creo que vi a alguien con una playera de rock muggle —inventó rápidamente y Draco rodó los ojos.

—Camina, Dazh pesa cada día más gracias antojo el chocolate que tú y Remus le dan.

Zander río divertido y caminó de la mano con Draco hasta donde estaban parados Severus, Lucius, Remus y tres pequeños y ruidosos niños. Soltó la mano del rubio y se lanzó directamente a los brazos de su padre, observando como Draco ponía a Dazther en brazos de Remus con una mueca de fastidio.

Draco podía quejarse lo que quisiera, pero amaba a su familia.

Extrañaría demasiado a los tres pequeños revoltosos y a la adorable Jussie con toda su alma, por no mencionarlo a él. Seguro volvería para Yule, pero sería la primera vez que estarían tanto tiempo separados en todo lo que llevaban de vida, y recién en dos años más sería su turno de irse al colegio donde podría ponerle fin a sus meses de soledad lejos de Draco.

Lo bueno era que tenía lo que quedaba su familia y, tomando la mano de Severus, Zander supo que eso no lo cambiaría por nada.


	9. Encabezados pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por la tardanza, mi vida ha dado un giro enorme de nuevo, pero de momento está estable, este capitulo se me borró una vez además, y tuve que reescribirlo, así que... Uff espero que les guste, ha sido una experiencia escribirlo y reescribirlo. 
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos

_**La Hilandera, 2** _ _**de septiembre de** _ _**1991.** _

_**MUNDO M** _ _**Á** _ _**GICO A SALVO, PERO SIN SALVADOR.** _ _**¿Dónde está Harry Potter y por qu** _ _**é** _ _**no ha ingresado a Hogwarts?** _

_Todos conocemos la historia del salvador de nuestro mundo, Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter quienes han sacrificado sus vidas por su hijo, el único sobreviviente a la maldición asesina y el único capaz de derrotar al El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Como todos sabremos el pasado primero de septiembre nuestro salvador debería ingresar por las puertas del gran comedor y ser seleccionado en una casa, ¡pero grande fue la sorpresa de alumnos y profesores cuando Harry Potter no se presentó_ _!_ _¿Dónde se hallará el Niño Que Vivió y por qu_ _é_ _no ha comenzado sus estudios? Hasta el momento Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no ha querido dar testimonios del caso…_

Severus dejó el periódico en la mesa del comedor sin ánimos de leer ni una palabra más, así que en su lugar dirigió toda su atención a Zander que, en ese momento, jugueteaba con la varita de Severus, cambiando el color de la leche en su vaso.

—Cada vez te cuesta menos cambiarlos ¿has logrado mantener el sabor a chocolate? —preguntó, y Zander lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes brillando, molestos.

—Solamente cuando es color café, no entiendo qué es lo que hago mal —le tendió la varita a su padre, dejando la leche de color gris plata con una sonrisa satisfecha—. ¿Iremos a Malfoy Manor? Draco me prometió enviarme una carta junto con la de su padre —el niño se estiró y tomó el bote de chocolate en polvo que estaba en el centro de la mesa, pero la mano de Severus lo detuvo.

—Eso ya tiene demasiada azúcar —declaró antes de colocarlo de nuevo fuera de su alcance—. No hoy, pero puedo pedirle a Kreacher que vaya a recoger la carta para ti. ¿Tienes deberes pendientes? —lo miro fijamente y Zander lo miro con su rostro más angelical.

—Menciona una sola vez que dejara los deberes para último minuto y puedes quitarme el chocolate hasta que tenga que ir a Hogwarts —lo retó sin dejar de lucir inocente, así que Severus sólo suspiró y se dedicó a beber su taza de café mientras Zander terminaba su desayuno.

Sabía que Zander seguramente se aburriría mucho por un largo tiempo antes de acostumbrarse a no tener a Draco siempre a su alrededor, pero se rehusaba a pasar más tiempo del necesario en Malfoy Manor si podía evitarlo. Zander tendría que trabajar en casa de vez en cuando y, de paso, él podría hacer lo mismo con los pedidos atrasados que tenía con San Mungo. El verano había sido demasiado movido para su gusto, siempre saliendo con los Malfoy a todos lados porque los chicos se negaban a separarse mientras aún estuvieran juntos, pero había cedido; por eso mismo era que consideraba justo el poder quedarse en casa a trabajar con pociones.

Severus observó pacientemente a su hijo comer de manera lenta todo el contenido de su plato. Si hubieran estado en la mansión seguramente Lucius ya hubiera conseguido tener los nervios de punta.

Se habían mudado a finales de septiembre a su vieja casa de infancia. No había tenido planes de volver a Grimmauld Place, al menos Severus sabía que él no habría podido volver ahí sin volverse loco, así que un día simplemente había recordado que él tenía una  _propiedad_.

Se había aparecido en la calle de La Hilandera solo para encontrarse con que su padre había salido de prisión y había vuelto a ocupar la casa. Le había costado solo un par de segundos el desaparecer para ir a la bodega especial de Malfoy Manor y tomar una costosa botella de escocés, luego aparecer en la casa y dejarla en la mesa junto con las demás botellas.

Tobias se había vuelto loco en pocos días.

El contenido de la botella estaba maldito de tal manera que cualquier persona que lo bebiera perdería la cordura inevitablemente. Todo lo que vería serían horrores por doquier y lo único en lo que podría pensar sería en morir, pero no lo haría, nunca podría morir por su cuenta. Había sido trabajo suyo el terminar con la miserable vida del hombre mientras este le suplicaba de rodillas.

Un simple Avada y todo había terminado.

Había dejado que encontraran el cuerpo y, al final, las autoridades muggles habían decidido que había muerto por intoxicación. El maldito tenía un récord criminal donde figuraba claramente todas las veces que había golpeado a la madre de Severus, todas y cada una de esas veces borracho.

Cuando Zander terminó de comer Kreacher apareció y tomó los platos de la mesa. El niño le lanzó una mirada a su padre y luego señaló al elfo con un gesto.

Severus suspiró.

—Kreacher, ¿podrías aparecer en Malfoy Manor a recoger una carta que Draco ha enviado a Zander? —el elfo le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero asintió desapareciendo con los platos.

—Deberías de darle la prenda —gruñó Zander.

—Si le diera la prenda tendrías que limpiar tu habitación tú mismo.

—Tío Lucius me prestaría uno de sus elfos —Severus tiró del niño a su lado, pasando sus manos sobre el fino y suave cabello negro.

—Sabes que tiene malos días… No puedes ser malo con Kreacher —Zander hizo un puchero y empujó las manos de su padre lejos de él abriendo la boca para responderle. Casi al instante un muy molesto elfo apareció dejando un pergamino doblado en la mesa. Kreacher desapareció sin dirigirles la palabra y Zander miró mal el lugar de donde había desaparecido por un momento, antes de mirar con ojos brillantes la carta—. Ve a tu cuarto a leerla, después quiero que practiques un par de horas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Le responderé y luego practicaré —respondió el niño estirando la mano para recoger la carta y luego correr hacía las escaleras directamente a su habitación.

Severus miró el hueco por el que su hijo había desaparecido con las cejas alzadas y una ligera sonrisa en los labios, sólo después miró el periódico. La noticia en primera plana sobre la desaparición de Harry seguramente sacudiría por completo el mundo mágico, pero al menos su vida no correría peligro. En todos esos años nadie lo había descubierto, ni siquiera las pruebas que realizaron los gobblins cuando fue a hacer una cuenta de seguridad para Zander habían revelado nada.

Estaban completamente a salvo.

_**(…)** _

Zander cerró la puerta tras su espalda en cuanto entró a su habitación para luego tirarse en la cama abriendo el pergamino con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Draco siempre cumplía sus promesas, nunca le había fallado. Abrazó un peluche de dragón blanco de ojos grises y se dispuso a leer la carta.

Draco estaba emocionado. Le contó a lujo de detalle sobre el tren y el viaje por el lago, y como había logrado ver los tentáculos del calamar gigante. También había escrito sobre la manera en que la magia en torno a la subdirectora se había oscurecido al mirarlo. Draco estaba muy seguro de que no le agradaba y le decía a Zander que no le importaba, pero el niño era capaz de ver a través de la falsedad de sus palabras mucho más de lo que parecía; el niño rubio era sensible a ese tipo de cosas aunque las ocultara normalmente. Estaban acostumbrados a ser mirados de forma hostil cuando iban al mundo mágico. El castillo, obviamente, era un lugar impresionante y Zander ni siquiera podía entender del todo las cosas que Draco le explicaba sobre la magia que había en el lugar. Cuando llegó el momento de leer sobre la selección de Draco la emoción lo inundó al leer que su amigo había logrado entrar a Slytherin a pesar de que ni por un solo segundo había dudado de que lo lograría. En dos años más su padre estaría leyendo una carta informándole de lo mismo, pero el ceño de Zander se frunció al llegar a la parte en que Draco hablaba de Potter.

Harry Potter no había aparecido en el colegio con los demás chicos de once años.

La selección se había detenido por unos minutos cuando Dumbledore había salido del Gran Comedor para luego terminar de sortear a los demás chicos. A Zander no podía importarle menos Harry Potter, pero sabía que a su tío sin duda esa noticia no le agradaría demasiado. Había escuchado varias veces a los adultos hablar con el hombre sobre qué posición tomaría en la guerra cuando Harry apareciera y Sirius siempre había tenido la intención de convencerlo de unirse a ellos. Zander pensaba que era una estupidez por completo.

Él sería incapaz de unirse a Dumbledore después de que sacara al asesino de su papá de prisión.

Zander se olvidó casi al momento de eso en cuanto llegó a la parte de la carta que explicaba con detalle todo sobre la Sala común y de los demás chicos con los que compartiría habitación durante los próximos siete años. Zander no se sorprendió en lo absoluto por la lista de nombres, pero rió en voz alta cuando Draco aclaró que nunca en su vida quería volver a ver a Crabbe o Goyle desnudos.

Devoró la carta un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie en un salto y tomar un pergamino nuevo para responderle, no podía dejarlo esperando y con suerte convencería a su padre de que le dejara ir a Malfoy Manor para pedir que le prestara una lechuza.

_**(…)** _

_**Oficina de Dumbledore, Hogwarts. 2 de septiembre de 1991.** _

—¿¡Donde está Harry!? ¡Ellos no lo tienen, Dumbledore! ¡Dime dónde metiste a mi ahijado! —Shacklebolt sostuvo a Sirius por los brazo, evitando que se lanzara sobre el escritorio del director.

Los demás miembros de la orden que estaban presentes lo miraron con diferentes grados de desaprobación y disgusto.

La reputación que Sirius tenía era más que un poco cuestionable. Vivía en constante contacto con familias de mortífagos y tenía la marca en el brazo, y aún con toda la confianza de Dumbledore puesta en él como un espía a los demás no les agradaba su carácter explosivo y el constante drama, pero aun así nadie movió un solo musculo para levantar su varita y proteger al viejo mago. Habían sido reunidos la noche anterior cuando el niño no había aparecido y habían pasado la noche buscándolo, interrogando muggles y realizando todo tipo de hechizos y rituales que conocían, e incluso así no habían sido capaces de obtener ni una sola pista.

—Tranquilo Sirius, estoy seguro que lo encontraremos pront-…

—¡Podría estar muerto! ¡Y más te vale que no lo esté, o será lo último que sabrás de mí! —el hombre se soltó del agarre y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Dumbledore suspiró.

—Arabella nunca vio al chico en Privet Drive, y los Dursley nunca recibieron a un bebé en su puerta Albus.

—Lo encontraremos... sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que los periódicos y el ministerio n-…

—No se entere que dejaste a un bebé en una puerta sin ningún hechizo de protección cuando aún habían Mortífagos sueltos. Albus, más te vale encontrar al hijo de Lily —McGonagall se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su viejo amigo y mentor antes de salir para ir a dar sus clases.

Dumbledore miró la puerta cerrada con un brillo en los ojos que puso nerviosos a todos los presentes antes de meterse un caramelo en la boca y sonreírles a todos afablemente.

Tenía que encargase de todo,  _y rápido._

_**(...)** _

—Sirius.

El hombre se detuvo frente a las puertas principales y miró a su alrededor.

Draco lo observaba con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro desde la entrada al pasillo para bajar a las mazmorras, una sonrisa involuntaria casi se apoderó de sus labios, pero logró suprimirla casi al instante.  _No era el momento,_ así que simplemente se giró y salió del castillo. No tenía tiempo.

Aparecería en Riddle Manor e informaría lo sucedido. Si tenía suerte y el Lord estaba de buen humor podría conseguir que le dejaran quedarse con Harry una vez que los Mortífagos hicieran su trabajo.

Draco lo miró partir con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas por la furia. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

_**(...)** _

_**Malfoy Manor. 2 de septiembre de 1991.** _

—¡Oh, Merlín! —Lucius miró a Remus desde el otro lado de la mesa con pena mientras bajaba a Jussie de su silla alta, a él no podía importarle menos desde que el Lord se había rendido con buscarlo, pero sabía que tanto para Remus como para Sirius el niño significaba mucho para ellos.

—Vayan al salón. Dobby jugará con ustedes —Roux tomó a Jussie de la mano y Gilbert a Dazther, luego los cuatro cachorros salieron corriendo del comedor.

—Pensé qué... Todos estos años... todos estos años de verdad creí qué Dumbledore lo sabía. ¡Confiamos en que el viejo lo mantenía a salvo! —el hombre lobo se puso de pie lanzando el periódico a la mesa, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo como si estuviera sosteniéndose a sí mismo. El mayor suspiro y se acercó al castaño jalando del hombre a su pecho donde Lupin hundió su rostro, aferrándose a la fina tela de la túnica con fuerza—. Le confiamos la vida de Harry... cuándo nos dijeron que el Lord no había podido encontrarlo... De verdad pensamos que Dumbledore había encontrado la manera de mantenerlo  _a salvo_...

—Lo buscamos por años. Simplemente se ha desvanecido, el Lord piensa que está muerto hace años —Remus golpeó su pecho con sus manos en puños, una mueca de dolor apareciendo en el rostro de Lucius ante la fuerza del hombre lobo—, es por eso que siempre estuvo dispuesto a dejar que conservaran al Potter... en la mente del Lord no había oportunidad de que estuviera vivo, siempre lo has sabido.

Remus gruñó, pero dejó de golpear a Lucius simplemente dejándose caer contra él.

—Sirius tiene que estar destrozado... —gimió, mientras las delgadas manos de Lucius cepillaban su cabello.

—Será una temporada difícil para el imbécil... mientras se mantenga alejado de-…

—Será difícil para ambos, Lucius —el tono de voz frío y cortante obligó al sangre pura a mantener su boca cerrada. No podía arriesgarse a que Remus se pusiera de un humor peor, bastante mala iba a ser la luna llena de ese mes con las noticias. El lobo normalmente no era agresivo o autodestructivo desde que tenía una manada, pero, a veces, cuando Remus se alteraba de manera significativa, podía llegar a ser una luna mala y ni los cachorros eran un consuelo para el lobo y tenían que ser separados, lo que significaba dolor para Remus y sus cachorros.

—No puedo decirte que esto vaya a salir bien —suspiró el hombre besándole la cabeza mientras Remus apoyaba su oreja sobre su corazón—, pero si lo encuentran sabes que el Lord le permitirá a (SIRIUS) conservarlo —Remus sonrió ligeramente contra la tela, sintiendo el latido del corazón de Lucius.

—Lo sé —suspiró alejándose un poco de él y levantando el rostro en una clara invitación.

Los ojos grises brillaron como siempre lo hacían al mirarlo, levantó su mano y alejó los cabellos castaños de la frente de Remus mientras se inclinaba a besarlo, sus narices se rozaron y el cuerpo de Remus se tensó lleno de deseo, sus labios se tocaron apenas una micra de segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y dos niños entraran corriendo en el comedor.

Gilbert y Roux se lanzaron a las piernas de Remus, aferrándose a su túnica y tirando del hombre lejos de su padre. Lucius los miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Remus reía y se inclinaba a levantarlos en sus brazos, ambos niños rubios se aferraron a la túnica, sus pequeños dedos apretando con fuerza y sus delicadas y claras cejas fruncidas en un gesto idéntico al de su padre.

—Pequeñas bestias —gruñó el hombre, y colocando una mano en el rostro de cada niño y besando con fuerza los labios de Remus.

—¡Papá!

—¡No!

Remus sonrió contra sus labios, abriendo la boca para recibir su lengua, acercando su cuerpo todo lo que le era posible con dos niños de tres años retorciéndose en sus brazos y tirando de su cabello y empujando las manos de Lucius en un intento de mandarlo lejos.

Cuando acepto unirse a la oscuridad, nunca pensó que sus días se volverían tan brillantes.

_**(…)** _

_**La Hilandera, 31** _ _**de octubre de** _ _**1991.** _

_**¿EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ SIGUE VIVO? Nuestros Aurores buscan su paradero, desconocido desde la noche fatídica del 31 de octubre de 1981…** _

_Poco tiempo atrás estábamos recordando a Harry Potter, aquel responsable de que todos tengamos la vida como la conocemos en los días de hoy. Sin embargo, no le recordábamos por algo festivo, por el contrario, nuestras memorias remitían al joven primogénito de los Potter cuando no apareció en la Ceremonia de Selección, y siguió sin aparecer en sus clases durante el transcurso de las semanas. Ahora, los Aurores especializados del Ministerio están rastreándolo, sin hallar ningún rastro de que Harry Potter siquiera siga con vida… Ampliaremos en la página 13._

Severus levantó su varita quitando los hechizos del disfraz ante la mirada molesta de Zander. Cada año tenían la misma discusión: Zander quería salir a pedir dulces con los niños muggles como ya era tradición, pero siempre quería hacerlo utilizando el disfraz mágico de Madame Malkin y Severus nunca se arriesgó a dejarlo salir así. Los niños muggles del barrio no eran exactamente los niños más listos, pero incluso ellos se darían cuenta de que no era normal que las telas flotaran o brillaran de esa manera.

—¡Pero Brandon dice que su máscara tiene luces, no puedo usar algo menos genial! —el ceño fruncido de Zander no tuvo el menor efecto. En opinión de Severus su disfraz era bastante bueno aún sin todos los hechizos, las telas rasgadas que se suponían era una túnica de mago en mal estado habían costado una fortuna, pero los hechizos para las garras y el pelo habían valido cada Knut.

—Te vez impresionante.

—¡Pero no tengo la luna llena flotante! ¡Ni siquiera es luna llena! ¡Mi disfraz no sirve sin la luna!

Severus miró al niño de nueve años preguntándose si había hecho algo mal por el camino. Zander tenía los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y podía ver que realmente estaba preocupado por no verse bien.

—Zander, ellos no pueden verte haciendo magia o teniendo cosas mágicas, lo sabes bi-…

—Deja que el cachorro se lleve la luna llena y que todos los hombres lobos de Bretaña vayan tras él esta noche —el niño le lanzó una mirada furiosa al hombre lobo sentado cómodamente en el sofá, hojeando el periódico del día de manera distraída.

—Tú ya viste el hechizo y no pasó nada —Zander se alejó de su padre y se subió de rodillas al sofá, sus manos aferrándose al hombre lobo por el hombro y sacudiéndolo—. Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad? Papá dice que él no me acompañará porque tiene trabajo, pero yo sé que lo hace para evitar a la señora McKness.

—¡Zander! —el niño rió, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su padre.

—¿Iras, Fenrir?

Severus miró al hombre lobo. Se había acostumbrado bastante a su presencia y Zander también desde que el Lord lo había reclutado casi un año atrás y lo había enviado a su casa para que surtiera a los lobos de la manada de pociones.

—Supongo que puedo ir si me das parte del botín —Zander le sonrió radiante y el hombre lobo le revolvió la poblada peluca color negro brillante.

—¿No crees que te llame hoy? —susurró Severus, pero Zander lo escuchó perfectamente.

Hablaban de Lord, estaba seguro. Durante años Zander había escuchado a medias un montón de pláticas sobre el hombre. Los adultos tenían la costumbre de pensar que los niños no ponían atención a las charlas de mayores, pero él estaba intrigado por el líder del lado oscuro, así como ansioso por unirse a él. Sabía gracias a Draco que el mago había estado organizando ataques para encontrar al asesino de su padre, o al menos lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Zander agradecía que el maldito permaneciera escondido porque quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

—No hay planes para la manada hoy. Espera que consiga esa poción de ti, pero no espera que regrese o me presente en la fiesta de esta noche —Fenrir sonrió con todos sus dientes y Severus alzo una ceja.

—Entonces supongo que puedes acompañar a Zander a buscar dulces sin preocuparte por nada —Severus caminó hasta el sofá y se inclinó. Sus labios se posaron en la frente de su hijo y le sonrió ligeramente—. No dejes que los niños se metan contigo y, por favor… no quiero que te separes de Fenrir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Ella no está aquí hoy —respondió el niño hundiéndose en el sofá, sus brazos aferrándose a un almohadón.

Severus apretó los labios y acarició el cabello de Zander.

—Sé que no lo está… Hoy es un buen día, hijo —Zander asintió nervioso, sus dedos cerrándose sobre su oreja perforada. Severus tomó la mano del niño sosteniéndola y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos verdes, su estado de ánimo más sombrío, y Severus se preguntó de nuevo como iban a sobrevivir a eso.

Zander vivía constantemente en tensión. A veces, cuando estaban solos en casa y simplemente ocupado con tareas o tocando el piano Zander lo olvidaba, aunque estaba esa obsesión que tenía por mirarse en el espejo. Zander tenía demasiado miedo y Severus no podía ni imaginar lo que sería para él ir a Hogwarts. En el colegio los niños difícilmente se enfermaban o morían, así que sería un lugar seguro para él. Pero, mientras tanto, tendrían que figurarse como seguir.

Las multitudes no eran lo mejor para Zander así que, por más que Lucius se indignara con el hecho de que el heredero de la familia Black pidiera dulces rodeado con niños muggles, para Severus era solo una pequeña esperanza de que al final su hijo no se convirtiera en un ermitaño. Los únicos lugares que Zander visitaba eran Malfoy Manor y el viejo parque de Grimmauld Place; en el primero siempre era temeroso al entrar a la casa, así como temía mirarlo a él cada día al despertar. En cambio, en el parque normalmente vacío, Zander iba directamente a los columpios o a la caja de arena casi vacía, ignorando si algún muggle o vagabundo cruzaba el parque. Halloween era de esos pocos momentos en que Zander disfrutaba de ser un niño y él no podía dejar que lo perdiera así, ni una sola noche.

—Tráeme una de las pelotas que tienes y la hechizaré para que se vea como una luna, pero no la haré flotar —Zander lo miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír radiante y lanzarse escaleras arriba.

Fenrir bufó. Severus suspiró dejándose caer a su lado.

—Es un pequeño y mimado Black en  _todo_  menos en el apellido.

—No lo pierdas de vista, por favor…

_**(…)** _

_**Malfoy Manor. 29 de noviembre 1991.** _

_**DUMBLEDORE ¿SOSPECHOSO? Un testigo describe la situación en la que Harry Potter ha sido puesto antes de su desaparición…** _

_Una casa rodeada de muggles violentos, en un barrio cargado de peligros, expuesto a absolutamente todo, dejado en una puerta sin siquiera haber golpeado, envuelto en una manta y con una carta aferrada a ella. Según Arabella Figg, una squib, así había sido dejado el infante Harry Potter a pocas horas de la muerte de sus padres, inconsciente e incapaz de saber qué le depararía el mundo. Nuestros Aurores han decidido cargar la investigación tras Albus Dumbledore quien, advierten, ha sido el encargado de entregarle al joven Harry Potter a sus tíos muggles de esta vil y deshumanizada manera, a la intemperie de cualquier desgracia que pudiera ocurrir…_

Zander escuchó a los adultos procurando mantener la cabeza gacha mientras estaba con Dazther en el suelo. El niño le mostraba los dibujos que había hecho durante la semana sentado en su regazo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cada tanto para verlo a la cara y asegurarse que tenía su atención. Zander simplemente le sonreía un poco y Dazther volvía a balbucear sobre los dibujos, dejándolo con la oportunidad de espiar a los adultos que estaban sentados alrededor de ellos.

Habían estado hablando durante horas sobre lo que significaba que Dumbledore hubiera matado a Harry Potter. Por supuesto, su tío Sirius había saltado furioso cuando Lucius había dicho la palabra "muerto" y desde ese momento nadie lo había vuelto a decir, pero Zander sabía que ninguno de los adultos tenía la menor esperanza de encontrar al niño. La expresión llena de dolor y las ojeras en el rostro de su tío eran la prueba más obvia de todas.

—Dumbledore no va a durar más —gruñó su tío Remus y Zander besó la cabeza de Dazther cuando el niño giró la cabeza rápidamente hacía su padre. Sabía que era instintivo para el niño, pero Zander necesitaba más información. No le importaba Harry Potter por mucho que Sirius y Remus lo quisieran, él solo estaba interesado en la parte de Dumbledore.

—En el ministerio quedan pocos dispuestos a arriesgar su cuello por él. Fugde no quiere que la opinión pública sobre él se vea más dañada, el público piensa que debió mandar a alguien a asegurarse que Potter estaba bien apenas consiguió el puesto —Zander pensó que el ministro era un estúpido si lo que su tío Lucius decía era cierto, y él no dudaba de la información que Lucius Malfoy podía sacarle al ministro desde que se había convertido en su patrocinador de campaña.

Zander esperó a que su padre hablara, pero el hombre siempre se medía de decir muchas cosas frente a él, como si sospechara que les ponía más atención de lo que parecía.

La realidad era que Severus nunca tenía muchos ánimos de hablar de Harry Potter y tampoco tenía interés de escupir su veneno donde Zander pudiera llegar a escucharlo porque, a pesar de todo, él no tenía la intención de lanzarlo al servicio del Lord. No por algún tipo de deslealtad, sino por terror puro. Conocía a Zander perfectamente como para saber que no sobreviviría ni siquiera a la iniciación. ¿Zander podría verla más de una vez dado que mataban muggles en masa? ¿O estaría simplemente acechando a todos de una vez? Zander se volvería loco antes que ser él mismo quien ocasionara la aparición de la muerte.

—Tu no conociste a los Dursley nunca Lucius, son el peor tipo de muggles que puedes encontrar, hicieron de la boda un desastre —se quejó Remus y se levantó del sofá donde estaba acurrucado en el costado de Lucius para revisar a los otros tres cachorros que estaban escondidos detrás del sofá.

Zander pensó por un momento que los muggles no siempre eran malos, pero no le gustaban demasiado. Y, de todas, formas su padre creía firmemente en que los magos y los muggles no debían de mezclarse demasiado, y él sabía que Dumbledore quería a los muggles como si fueran pequeños e inofensivos cachorros, pero a Zander se le dificultaba creer eso. No era tonto, sabía que tenían armas peligrosas, que se odiaban por muchas cosas tontas y que había adultos que lastimaban niños solo por el placer de hacerlo, y el Lord los quería muertos. Y si el Lord se encargaba de Dumbledore, Zander lo ayudaría de alguna forma.

—Draco está molesto todavía, ¿alguna idea de porque me pide que te envenene, Sirius? —Zander abrió enorme los ojos y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos fueron directamente hacia los adultos. Su padre lo miró con las cejas alzadas y Zander bajo a Dazther para correr y lanzarse sobre el hombre. Severus lo recibió en sus brazos, dejó que se sentara en sus piernas a pesar de que ya era un poco grande para eso, y ambos observaron a Sirius hacer muecas ante la mirada en la cara de Lucius.

Zander no tenía idea de que había hecho Sirius, pero le escribiría una carta a Draco preguntándole que pasaba. Se recargó en el pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos, dejando que Severus acariciara su cabello mientras seguía absorbiendo toda la información que podía pero, si era honesto, estaba muy cansado. Había pasado la mañana con Remus en la biblioteca tratando de adelantar sus tareas de diciembre para estar libre para las vacaciones y Draco; después había ayudado a cuidar a los cachorros lo que incluía mucho correr y rodar en el jardín. Se había lastimado las rodillas en más de una ocasión, pero se había rehusado a decirle nada Remus ya que no quería ser enviado a casa temprano, pero ya casi anochecía y había cenado lo suficiente como para explotar si comía nada más.

Lentamente dejó de escuchar y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

_**(…)** _

Zander se revolvió ligeramente, pero los fuertes brazos rodeándolo lo mantuvieron firmemente en su lugar. Y, cuando respiró el olor fuerte y familiar de su padre, se acurrucó un poco más, acomodando su mejilla en el hombro del hombre y apretando sus piernas y brazos en torno al cuerpo de su padre.

—Deberían quedarse a pasar la noche —la voz de Lucius hizo que Zander sonriera un poco, pero se mantuvo quieto.

—Fenrir seguramente irá a la casa hoy… —susurró Severus, acariciando la espalda de su hijo, evitando mirar a Lucius.

—Entiendo, ¿los esperamos mañana?

—Hasta el lunes mejor, ha estado exigiéndose demasiado. ¿Te importa, Remus?

—Solo déjale tu varita un par de horas al día, tiene la teoría dominada —Zander resistió el impulso de gritar feliz, normalmente no le decían como lo estaba haciendo. Su padre creía que se conformaría y Remus estaba de acuerdo en que aflojaría el ritmo.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches —Severus se giró y entró a la chimenea.

Zander abrió los ojos y levantó la mano para despedirse, pero una expresión de horror absoluto apareció en su rostro mientras Lucius, Remus y los cachorros se despedían de ellos con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que me den mucho amor, y no mucho odio por esa escena del final, el capitulo era más largo, pero me pareció adecuado cortarlo ahí ¡Espero sus teorías! Y sus opiniones sobre Zander, sobre otras cosas que aparecen por ahí.
> 
> Los amo, gracias por leer.  
> ¡Besos!


	10. Mitades y vacíos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O eme ge. 
> 
> No nos hemos visto por estos lares en un tiempo mis adorables mortifagos y tiernos sangre puras, y no me disculpo porque los lideres de la oscuridad no se disculpan ante nadie y... Vale, no, me detengo ¿Por qué tardé? Porque una de las escenas me costó todos los meses en escribirla, pero al fin salió. Se suponía que este iba a ser Encabezados pt. 2, pero hubiera quedado al doble y nadie quiere eso, créanme, porque no habría estado hoy.
> 
> Capítulo dedicado con todo mi amor al más hermoso marido, sin el este chap no estaría publicado hoy, porque él fue quien me lo recordó, te amo Mi Always.
> 
> Ya terminé con mis pendejadas, vayan a leer.
> 
> Capítulo sin betear.

**_La Hilandera. 29 de noviembre 1991._ **

 

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar Severus lo bajó con cuidado al suelo con miedo de que cayera a causa de la forma en que se retorcía. Zander estaba histérico y el hombre no podía entender que era lo que sucedía, no era la primera vez que lo cargaba a través de Flu, cuando los pies de niño estuvieron firmemente sobre el suelo, Severus se arrodilló frente a él y lo sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros, mientras Zander gritaba y luchaba por liberarse y lanzarse a la chimenea.

 

—¡Zander! ¡Zander!

 

—¡Tengo que ir! ¡Ella! ¡Papá, ella!

 

Los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y llenos de horror lo observaron suplicantes, su corazón latió acelerado. Sabía de qué hablaba, pero su cerebro se rehusaba por completo a asimilar lo que significaba, aun así, se suponía que él era el adulto, su obligación era encargarse de que Zander estuviera bien, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

 

—¡Kreacher! —llamó en un grito sobre la voz de Zander. El elfo apareció, pero no hizo absolutamente nada más allá de mirar la escena con los ojos enormes por la impresión— ¡Poción calmante, ya! —Kreacher desapareció al instante, incluso antes de reaccionar conscientemente a la orden, su magia acatando la orden antes que el mismo, solo un segundo después le entregó el vial al hombre.

 

Severus sacó el corcho con los dientes y forzó el cristal dentro de la boca de Zander, que tosió ahogándose un poco, pero al final su cuerpo se relajó de forma inevitable.

 

El hombre le tendió el vial de vuelta a Kreacher que desapareció sin decir una sola palabra, y observó a Zander, retirándole suavemente el cabello del rostro. La expresión del niño era ligeramente ausente, y sus parpados caídos, la poción lo mandaría a dormir en poco tiempo, después de todo había estado durmiendo solo unos momentos antes.

 

—Hijo ¿Quién la tenía? —susurró y Zander abrió la boca, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

 

—N-no estoy se-eguro —hipó ligeramente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

 

—Entraré a ver ¿De acuerdo? —Severus no esperó por una respuesta, simplemente se sumergió dentro de la profundidad de esos ojos verdes.

 

Los bordes estaban borrosos, y tal como las demás veces, el mirar hacia ella era terriblemente difícil y no conseguía una imagen real, pero ya conocía su presencia, aun así, su corazón se encogió y después de observarlos, salió de la mente de Zander, que se balanceo y cayó hacia adelante, directamente a sus brazos. Severus lo levantó, subió las escaleras, caminando directamente a su habitación y dejando a Zander en su cama en lugar de la del chico, le quito los zapatos y transformo su ropa en un pijama.

 

—Accio Clab —un desgastado peluche entró volando a la habitación, Severus lo atrapó en el aire y lo colocó en la almohada a un costado del niño dormido. No estaba seguro de cómo iban a superar eso, tenía que encontrar la manera de mantenerlos a salvo. De verdad se preocupaba por los Malfoy y no sabía que tanto afectaría a Zander pasar por eso de nuevo.

 

Cubrió al niño con cuidado y se levantó de donde estaba sentado al borde de la cama, para girarse y encontrarse con Fenrir recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándolo fijamente.

 

—Ya que está en la cama supongo que no podremos utilizarla.

 

Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se acercó al hombre, cuando estuvo a su lado le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera.

 

Apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación y en el pasillo, Fenrir rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Severus y bajaron hasta la pequeña sala de estar de esa manera hasta que se sentaron en el sofá, donde el hombre lobo obligó al hombre a prácticamente sentarse en su regazo.

 

—Ha tenido uno de sus episodios… —susurró el hombre de cabellos negros, dejando que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás y se apoyara cómodamente en el hombro del mayor.

 

Fenrir permaneció callado, sus enormes y fuertes manos acariciando los costados de Severus. No tenía idea de que decir, no era como que él supiera demasiado sobre el problema del niño. Solo había presenciado uno de los episodios del chico y no se había sentido nada cómodo lidiando con las alucinaciones y el estado medio histérico del niño, pero Severus había actuado rápidamente, forzándolo a dormir con un hechizo aturdidor y llevándolo a casa desde Knockturn. Esa había sido la última vez que el supiera, que Zander había tenido contacto con el mundo mágico o con alguien más que no fueran los Malfoy o los niños muggles del barrio.

 

—Puedes irte, hoy dormiré con Zander, cuando despierte estará muy asustado…

 

—Me quedaré aquí, si no me dejas dormir en la cama me quedaré en el sofá.

 

Severus suspiró y se enderezó en su posición, para mirar al hombre lobo a los ojos.

 

—De verdad no estoy de humor para hacer na-

 

—Dije que dormiré en el sofá —gruñó Fenrir cubriendo la boca del hombre con su mano. Severus tomó la muñeca del lobo y alejó la mano de su rosto—. Me quedaré en caso de que necesites ayuda… —el moreno observó al hombre lobo. No necesitaba leer la mente del hombre para saber qué haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, pero que preferiría que nada sucediera.

 

—Bien… Si tienes que irte en algún momento usa la chimenea —Severus se puso de pie y le pasó una manta que Zander utilizaba para acurrucarse a estudiar, estaba lo suficientemente limpia y era lo bastante grande para cubrir al hombre. Fenrir la olfateo ligeramente y sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, cubriéndose con la tela verde.

 

—La manada puede sobrevivir una noche sin mí.

 

—Estoy consciente de ello —río Severus, se inclinó y besó a Fenrir en los labios, un contacto casto decía más que cualquier palabra que el hombre fuera capaz de pronunciar—. Me voy a la cama, descansa —Severus subió las escaleras, se cambió de ropa y se metió en su cama. Acaricio el cabello de Zander y cerró los ojos.

 

No tenía sueño, y no tenía la menor intención de dormir. Con un suspiro se giró en la cama y observó la oscuridad con la culpa corroyéndolo. Alguien iba a morir, y él no podía mover un dedo. Nadie podía cambiar el destino, y no podía arriesgarse a que nadie supiera el secreto de Zander, era lo que Regulus haría, podía confiar en los Malfoy cualquier cosa, pero no la vida de su hijo.

 

Regulus lo entendería, y mientras esa idea daba vueltas en su mente se dio cuenta de que no soportaba estar solo. Suspirando salió de la cama y fue hasta la sala de estar, donde Fenrir se encontraba lanzando una de las pelotas de Zander al aire.

 

—El sofá no es muy cómodo... — susurró Severus y Fenrir rió por lo bajo.

 

—Tu cama es más cómoda, si —Severus no necesitaba acercarse a él, o verlo a la cara para saber que tenía en sus labios esa sonrisa presumida y de colmillos brillantes.

 

—No despiertes a Zander —se giró y subió las escaleras, pero fue alcanzado a la mitad, los fuertes brazos de Fenrir rodeándolo y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

 

El hombre lobo hundió su nariz en el cabello de Severus y aspiró el aroma por un momento antes de separarse de él, permitiendo que el hombre siguiera su camino a la habitación. Al entrar al cuarto Fenrir miró al niño en la cama y a Severus subiendo a ella, normalmente se acurrucaba con los cachorros de la manada si ellos lo querían, pero eso era en el suelo junto a la hoguera, o en la cueva.

 

La cama le parecía tan personal que de alguna manera lo intimidaba, pero mientras Severus se acercaba a Zander y se aseguraba que las mantas cubrieran al niño en esa fría noche de otoño, su instinto le gritaba que se metiera ahí y les diera el calor que necesitaban. Fenrir era incapaz de ignorar sus instintos, y la realidad era que no quería hacerlo. Se sacó la camiseta y se acomodó del otro lado del niño, sorprendiéndose cuando Zander, se alejó de Severus y se acurrucó en su pecho.

 

—Es demasiado fácil —susurró Severus a nadie en particular negando con la cabeza, con la sombra de una sonrisa queriendo asomarse en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.

 

El hombre lobo lo miró fijamente por un tiempo antes de suspirar y rodear al niño con sus brazos. Zander siempre tenía frio, o al menos que el supiera siempre buscaba la manera de mantenerse caliente, y él podría mantenerlo caliente como si fuera su cachorro.

 

_**(…)** _

 

—… pero ella se los va a llevar, papá solo déjame ver a quien podemos…

 

—Zander, no podemos. Sabes que no podemos detenerla.

 

Fenrir se mantuvo respirando lentamente, fingiendo que dormía. Era demasiado raro verlo molesto con el niño, nunca había escuchado que le hablara de forma tan dura a Zander en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos, nunca se imaginó que escucharía a Severus decirle algo con la voz tan helada. No era normal, tampoco era normal la manera en que podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo temblar en la cama, podía oler la sal de las lágrimas del niño y el terror y dolor crudo inclusive por sobre el olor de la lavanda que siempre lo rodeaba.

 

—No quiero que ninguno se muera —sollozó Zander.

 

Sabía que cuando Zander tenía uno de sus episodios, las alucinaciones eran malas, pero nunca pensó que se tratara de visiones de gente muriendo, no le interesaba saber demasiado.

 

—¿Morir? —preguntó sentándose en la cama, bostezando y levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza— ¿Quién va a morir?

Severus se puso pálido de golpe y el niño abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera, pero él los ignoró y salió de la cama después de patear las mantas.

 

—Te voy a preguntar los números mientras comemos —amenazó y los ojos verdes se abrieron un poco más y Zander salió corriendo del cuarto, Fenrir supuso que a su cuarto para buscar las notas—. Todavía no se sabe los números —gruñó y se acercó a Severus.

 

El hombre seguía sentado en la cama, tan pálido que podría pasar por un muerto, pero Fenrir se inclinó hacía él y mordió su nariz de forma ligera antes de besarlo con fuerza. La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero cuando los afilados dientes del hombre lobo atraparon su labio inferior, la respuesta fue inmediata. Las manos de Severus fueron al cabello corto del hombre lobo, enredando sus dedos en las gruesas hebras castañas mientras el enorme y fuerte cuerpo del hombre lobo lo empujaba para recostarse en la cama, fuertes manos se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta que usaba para dormir, largas uñas raspando la piel de su espalda mientras Severus se abría de piernas y Fenrir se colocaba entre ellas.

 

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente —la voz ronca de Fenrir llenó la habitación cuando Severus lo empujó, apartándolo apenas de su cuerpo—. Démosle al chico la oportunidad de estudiar antes de que tenga que bajar a desayunar —los labios del hombre lobo se deslizaron por el cuello de Severus, dejando besos violentos y mordidas gentiles. Fenrir sabía que solo debía presionar un poco más y Severus se rendiría, podía sentirlo duro contra él y por más comprensivo que se hubiera mostrado la noche anterior, la realidad era que había ido a verlo por una razón muy específica, y podía sentir como toda resistencia iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

 

—¡Papá, no tenemos chocolate! —ambos se detuvieron y se separaron cuando pasos apresurados se escucharon subir las escaleras.

 

—Le tienes que quitar el azúcar a ese pequeño demonio —gruñó Fenrir y con un último beso en los labios a Severus se quitó de sobre su cuerpo. El moreno le sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

 

—¿Vamos a Malfoy Manor? Tío Lucius me dará chocolate —Severus miró los brillantes ojos verdes y los restos de cenizas en el pijama de su hijo. Zander había tratado de ir por sí mismo a través de Flu a la casa de Lucius.

 

—Te ayudaré a cambiarte —susurró el hombre empujando al niño fuera de la habitación—. Busca tus deberes primero.

 

Zander sonrió y corrió directamente a su habitación, mientras Severus se giraba a ver al hombre lobo.

 

—Volveré pronto —gruñó el castaño, después de ver la suplica en los hombres del moreno—, pero me debes una.

 

—Seguro, pero tengo que encargarme de él hoy —aceptó con un suspiro.

 

Fenrir se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo, sujetándole el rostro con las manos mientras reclamaba su boca con fuerza hasta que las rodillas de Severus cedieron levemente y él se sintió satisfecho.

 

—Recuerda esto hasta que vuelva —Severus alzó las cejas ante la sonrisa de Fenrir, luego solo lo observó salir de su habitación antes de dirigirse a su propio guarda ropa, en busca de algo que ponerse.

 

**_(…)_ **

 

Parados frente la chimenea encendida, Severus tomo a Zander de los hombros y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Zander estaba terriblemente ansioso, sudaba ligeramente y sus manos temblaban cuando no las apretaba en puños.

 

—No puedes decirles nada, y tienes que actuar como siempre —Zander abrió la boca para reclamar, pero Severus se le adelantó—. Nadie puede enterarse de esto, Zander, o me obedeces o te ataré la lengua permanentemente —sus ojos negros observaron con dureza como el niño apretaba los labios, resistiendo el impulso de responderle, pero se rindió cuando las cejas de su padre se alzaron.

 

—Harás algo, ¿verdad?

 

La voz suplicante le rompió el corazón a Severus, ambos sabían que no podría hacer nada, era imposible ir contra el destino.

 

—Zander ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —acarició los largos cabellos negros fuera de su rostro y dejó su mano ahí, por un momento Zander miró detrás de él, hacía la chimenea encendida con el miedo haciéndole estremecerse, pero al final asintió— De acuerdo, si quieres volver a casa, solo tienes que decirlo.

 

Zander asintió, Severus usó la manga de su suéter para limpiarle el rostro, y tomándolo de la mano se metieron en la chimenea rumbo a Malfoy Manor.

 

_**(…)** _

 

Salieron de la chimenea en el salón y esperaron por unos minutos, pero nadie apareció para recibirlos. Severus no necesitaba más confirmación de que algo muy malo había pasado.

 

—¿Papá? —susurró Zander, aferrándose a su mano con las suyas— ¿Dónde está Dobby?

 

Severus tomo aire y tiró de su hijo fuera de salón, deteniéndose en el pasillo, no había ruido proveniente del comedor y a pesar de haber vivido varios años ahí, no se sentía lo bastante cómodo como para subir directamente a las habitaciones cuando era claro que algo andaba mal, menos aun sabiendo lo que se vendría muy pronto, pero no necesitaron esperar demasiado, porque un par de minutos después, Lucius bajó las escaleras con el cabello atado en una coleta alta y vistiendo pantalones de vestir muggles en lugar te su túnica habitual.

 

—¿Zander está bien? —preguntó el hombre rubio acercándose al niño y empujándole el cabello fuera del y colocando su mano en su frente— Tampoco está verde… —suspiró Lucius con alivio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Zander, que se aferró a él por la cintura en un apretado abrazo— Los cachorros están realmente mal —agregó mirando a Severus a los ojos.

 

—La viruela de dragón no suele ser tan agresiva —respondió sin necesidad de que Lucius agregará nada más, pocas enfermedades ponían verde a los magos y, en definitiva, pocas enfermedades eran capaces de alterar tanto a Lucius. A pesar de no haber tenido una relación perfecta con su padre, el hecho de que el hombre había muerto a causa de la misma enfermedad que tenían sus hijos, no podía ser nada agradable.

 

—Remus dice que es por sus genes de lobo.

 

Severus se pasó las manos por la cara.

 

—¿Qué dijo el medimago? —susurró, aunque sabía que Zander escuchaba cada palabra atentamente.

 

—Necesito que prepares un filtro de paz con acónito, pensaba ir a buscarte, pero no sabía si el lobo… —Lucius lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Severus se vio obligado a apartar los suyos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

 

—Sabes que puedes llamarme ¿Crees que Zander pueda entrar a ver a los cachorros? —necesitaba saber cual de los cuatro estaba en peor estado— Si la consigue ahora sería una preocupación menos para el futuro.

 

—Si se mete en la cama con Dazther, quizá consiga mantenerlo tranquilo ¿quieres verlos antes o me llevo a Zander?

 

Severus meditó la idea por un momento. Confiaba plenamente en que Zander estaría bien con Lucius en cualquier situación, menos en esa. No sabía como reaccionaria al verla, mucho menos al enterarse cual de los niños moriría de forma eventual.

 

—Solo un momento ¿si no te importa?

 

Lucius negó con la cabeza y tomando de la mano a Zander los llevó al primer piso, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta el ala de las habitaciones todos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno de ellos con sus pensamientos alrededor de los cachorros, los tres de ellos atormentados con la idea de perderlos. Lucius se aferraba a la pequeña mano en la suya como si fuera un salvavidas. El horror helando la sangre en sus venas y quemando su alma ante la simple idea de perder algo de nuevo, de ser herido una vez más, de perder a su familia de nuevo. Zander acaricia con su pulgar el dorso de la mano del hombre, y luego la aprieta cuando se acercan a la habitación de los cachorros, el terror de saber lo que va a encontrar ahí adentro lo consume, pero tal vez su padre pueda hacer algo, él siempre tiene una poción para lograr que todos se pongan mejor, así que cuando entran a la habitación cierra los ojos por unos segundos, suplicando a todos los dioses que ella no esté, y que si lo está, puedan encontrar la manera de librarse de ella.

 

_**(...)** _

 

Severus observó por unos momentos a Remus tratando de mantener a los cachorros en sus camas con ayuda de los elfos mientras ellos lloraban y tosían chispas a cada tanto, antes de dirigir su mirada a su propio hijo. La respiración del niño estaba siendo cada vez más rápida y, dando un paso asustado hacia atrás, Severus se adelantó rápidamente para ayudarlo, pero casi al momento Lucius tenía a Zander en sus brazos y Zander su rostro hundido en el cuello de Lucius.

 

Lucius le sonrió ligeramente a Severus y fue entonces que el infierno se desató. 

 

Los cachorros esquivaron a sus cuidadores, y mientras Dazther salió corriendo de su cama a cuatro patas, los otros dos niños se balancearon a causa de la fiebre, pero aun así lograron de forma torpe sobre sus pies, Jessie por el contrario saltó de la cama y llegó a su padre antes que sus hermanos.

 

—¡Zander! —chilló tirando del pantalón de Lucius, a la vez que sus hermanos la alcanzaban y se aferraban a las piernas de su padre, pero Zander se aferró al cuerpo de Lucius con brazos y piernas, negando con la cabeza cuando el hombre trato de bajarlo.

 

Los cachorros lo llamarán una y otra vez, pero Zander se negó a salir de la seguridad que le ofrecerán los brazos de Lucius a su alrededor.

 

Severus respiró profundamente y luego se colocó a un lado de Lucius, acercando su rostro para susurrarle a Zander en un oído, sus manos acariciando la espalda de su hijo con movimientos lentos. Lucius lo miró extrañado, pero aun así le sonrió apenas a Severus cuando el agarre alrededor de su cuello se aflojo lo suficiente para alejar a Zander de su cuerpo y mirarlo a la cara.

 

 

—De verdad no quieres enfermarte ¿cierto? —Zander miró con sus enormes y verdes ojos llenos de lágrimas, luego miró a su padre que le empujó el flequillo fuera del rostro.

 

—Zander, viniste a jugar con ellos ¿recuerdas?

 

Severus le sostuvo la mirada, su corazón latiendo muy rápido en su pecho sintiendo como poco a poco Zander se alejaba más de la realidad, conforme su mirada se volvió más vidriosa, pero entonces Roux empezó a toser de forma descontrolada. Chispas de fuego saliendo se su boca y el verde en su piel volviéndose más enfermizo con cada intento que hacía por respirar.

 

Lucius no necesitó demasiado tiempo para entregar a Zander en brazos de Severus e inclinarse por su propio hijo. Remus estuvo a su lado en un segundo, sus manos recorriendo al cachorro y acercando su cuerpo al hombre tanto como podía.

 

Severus dio un paso atrás, sus brazos aferrándose a Zander que había girado la cabeza para mirar a Roux con los ojos bien abiertos. Ni siquiera preguntó, simplemente se posó sus labios en la frente de Zander, avanzando hacia la cama más cercana y dejando al niño que se acurrucó contra la cabecera, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en un punto en el vacío.

 

—Zander —susurró, girando la cara de su hijo hacía la suya, para que lo mirara a los ojos—, no la mires —ordenó, a la vez que Lucius acostaba al Roux en la cama de al lado y él sacaba su varita. Zander asintió, aferró la túnica de Severus por el pecho mientras su padre recitaba un hechizo y el olor a lavanda lo rodeo, volviendo su vista borrosa por los bordes, pero haciéndolo sentir mejor al tiempo que la ligera ceguera y el olor le aseguraban que al menos no podría verla mirándolo con esos ojos vacíos— ¿Mejor? —Zander asintió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas cuando los otros tres cachorros se subieron a la cama con él— Sabes que solo debes frotarlo para que salga más, debo ir a preparar la poción para ellos ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Papá… ¿Volverás por mí? —preguntó aferrándose con más fuerza aun cuando Severus trató de alejarse. El hombre sonrió apenas y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

 

—¿Está detrás de mí, Zander? —Severus le sonrió al niño cuando negó con fuerza con la cabeza. Él tenía la seguridad de que no moriría ese día por lo menos, el destino no era tan cruel y la muerte no podía ser tan perra, él llegaría a ver a Zander graduarse de la escuela, quizás casarse y si tenía verdadera suerte hasta conocería a sus nietos, así que no, ese día no moriría— Prepararé algunas pociones y luego iré a casa por Clab si quieres quedarte ¿de acuerdo? —no esperó una respuesta y tomó las manos de su hijo fuera de su ropa, tenía cosas que hacer.

 

Zander se giró hacía la otra cama y a los cachorros, tratando de ignorar la figura borrosa que no se suponía estuviera ahí, sus ojos verdes se posaron en Remus, quien observó con el ceño fruncido como Lucius salía de la habitación con su padre, a Remus no le gustaba mucho su papá, pero le gustaba bastante él, así que no tenía muchos problemas con el hombre lobo, también era buen amigo de Sirius y había sido muy bueno con Draco siempre.

 

—Zander ¿tú no puedes hacer que brille? —el niño miró como Jussie forzaba un poco de tos para lanzar chispas, solo para ser imitada por Dazther y Gilbert.

 

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando el aire se llenó de chispas, y rio un poco cuando los elfos saltaron apurados hacía ellos para desaparecer todas y evitar que cayeran en las sabanas, pero su risa murió cuando los tres empezaron a toser fuera de control. Remus corrió a ellos y les lanzó un hechizo rápido que los hizo detenerse casi al instante, pero verse mareados y con un gesto de dolor.

 

—¿Les duele porque son lobos? ¿Me dolerá igual? —preguntó con miedo tomando de la mano a Dazther, que se acurrucó sollozando a su lado.

 

—Es porque son lobos, tu estarás bien —le aseguró con voz tensa, luego miró la puerta de la habitación, y de regreso a Zander— ¿Crees poder quedarte con ellos unos minutos? Te hacen más caso que a mí —Zander se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la cama, Jussie y Gilbert acomodándose junto a él, quedando rodeado por los niños— No tardaré demasiado, solo diles a los elfos si necesitas que vayan a buscarme.

 

—Si Remus.

 

—Eres un gran niño Zander, no tardo demasiado —el hombre lobo se inclinó y besó la frente de sus hijos y revolvió el cabello de Zander, luego se giró y salió de forma apresurada de la habitación, dejando a Zander solo con los cachorros en la cama, y los elfos parados cerca de la pared sin tomarse la molestia de desaparecer.

Jussie se arrastró en la cama para acurrucarse a su lado y tomar su mano en la suya, Gilbert los miró y gruñó, pero al no tener fuerzas para nada más simplemente tomó la otra mano de la niña, Dazther por el contrario solo se acurrucó a apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Zander.

 

—¿Quieren que les cuente un cuento? —gruñó cerrando los ojos cuando Roux empezó a toser en la cama de al lado. Jussie se revolvió mientras chillaba, su voz un poco ronca, los otros niños no dijeron una palabra, pero Zander se rehusó a abrir los ojos, aunque sintió a Dazther asentir contra su brazo, así que simplemente abrió la boca y empezó a contarles la historia de “Los tres hermanos” en un francés que se le atoraba en la lengua cada tanto, y las lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos.

 

Algunas veces soñaba que tenía seis años de nuevo y convencía a Regulus de no salir por esa puerta, cuando los abría ella se había ido. Estaba muy seguro de que cuando abriera los ojos ella seguiría de pie junta a la cama, negándose a irse.

 

_**(…)** _

 

Zander se revolvió en la cama y se sentó tan pronto como un ataque de tos le impidió continuar respirando, parpadeo confundido, todo a su alrededor borroso y confuso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Se frotó la cara con las manos y cuando su cabeza dejo de girar por haber tomado una siesta apenas después de haber despertado, se giró a mirar las otras tres camas.

 

Su padre estaba inclinado sobre Roux, vertiéndole la poción en la boca mientras Remus sostenía al niño contra su pecho. Gilbert permanecía acurrucado sobre un montón de mantas y cojines a los pies de Lucius, quien sentado en la mecedora sostenía a Dazther en sus brazos, y finalmente la pequeña Jussie estaba dormida en su cama.

 

Zander sonrió un poco cubriéndose la boca con las manos cuando chispas verdes salieron y entonces se quedó helado por completo. Severus se acercó a él casi al instante, dejando la botella de cristal vacía en la mesita de noche, las manos de Severus volaron a su frente controlando su temperatura, y fue en ese momento que se rompió. Empezó a temblar y trató de gatea fuera de la cama, pero su padre lo retuvo en su lugar antes de que siquiera llegara al borde de la cama. Las manos de Severus tomaron la temperatura de su frente, mientras el luchaba por salir de sus brazos.

 

—Zander, quédate quieto, no tienes apenas fiebre, pero no has comido nada y no te puedo dar la poción así —Zander ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, solo luchó en los brazos de su padre, hasta que solo se quedó quieto, fueron solo unos segundos, pero bastaron cuando no pudo ver su pecho moverse.

 

Simplemente se echó a llorar.

 

Severus lo sostuvo en un confundido abrazo por unos instantes, y luego sus ojos recorrieron a los cachorros en la habitación, sintiendo como Zander se estremecía entre gritos y sollozos. Solamente tres de los cachorros se movieron a causa del escándalo.

 

Se levantó de la cama y dejó a su lloroso hijo en la pierna libre de Lucius que abrió la boca para preguntar lo que sucedía, pero se detuvo por completo cuando Severus se acercó al pequeño e inmóvil cuerpo.

 

—¿Severus? —susurró temeroso viendo como el hombre de cabello negro tomaba la diminuta muñeca y luego le ponía un par de dedos en el cuello con la clara intención de sentir el pulso. Durante solo unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para todos en la habitación Severus se mantuvo con sus dedos contra la piel de su muñeca, luego levantó la cabeza y negó.

 

—Lo lamentó, no tiene pulso.

 

Fueron solo unos instantes, pero para Zander fueron una eternidad de confusión en la cual solo había una certeza y era que el mundo se estaba rompiendo con cada latido de su corazón. No supo en qué momento fue puesto en el suelo con Dazther en sus brazos, ni siquiera es capaz de asimilar porque su padre da un paso atrás con las manos levantadas cuando Remus se lanza sobre él y apenas es detenido por los brazos de Lucius, solo que de pronto Remus dejó de pelear para llegar a Severus y girarse para la lanzarse sobre Lucius, quien solo hizo una mueca de dolor cuando los puños con fuerza de licántropo se estamparon contra su cuerpo.

 

Forcejearon un par de segundos, hasta que los cachorros despertaron y se lanzaron a la cama de Jussie olfateando ansiosos ante el extraño olor de su hermana.

 

Remus se apartó de golpe del cuerpo de Lucius, y rodeo a los cachorros con sus brazos, atrayéndolos a su cuerpo olfateando el aire a su alrededor en un intento de captar el aroma de sus cachorros, pero incapaz de hacerlo con la luna llena tan lejana. Lucius dio un paso hacia su familia, pero Remus cubrió a los cachorros con su cuerpo, envolviéndolos en sus brazos y poniéndolos fuera del alcance de Lucius, luego miró al hombre a los ojos y gruñó en clara amenaza.

 

La habitación se hundió en silencio, los adultos tensos e incapaces de moverse, Zander acurrucado en el suelo al pie de la mecedora. Nunca había visto a un hombre lobo ponerse violento, pero una sombra parpadeaba en la esquina de la habitación queriendo tomar forma cada vez que Lucius parecía tomar la decisión de acercarse, para luego pensarlo un momento más y evitar mover cualquier músculo. Unos segundos, quizá minutos o hasta horas después Lucius dio un paso atrás y se giró para salir de la habitación sin mirar Severus o a Zander que estaban prácticamente en su camino a la salida.

 

Severus le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Remus y luego siguió a Lucius, tomando en sus brazos a Zander. No entendía al maldito lobo, nunca lo haría, no entendía los instintos de un animal, pero para el serio hombre de cabello negro no había nada peor que impedirle a un padre abnegado a su familia que tocara a sus propios hijos. Salieron de la habitación, Zander rodeando el cuerpo de su padre con brazos y piernas, mirando fijamente sobre su hombro, su corazón latiendo de forma acelerada mientras escudriñaba cada centímetro del pasillo vacío que dejaban detrás en su camino a la oficina de Lucius.

 

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del hombre lo encontraron en el suelo, de rodillas y con la cabeza dentro de la chimenea dando órdenes apresuradas, antes de salir y mirarlos con ligera sorpresa antes de llamar a un par de elfos y mandarlos a la habitación de los niños a preparar a Jussie y a otro a la casa del Sanador para que fuera a dictaminar la hora, y solo entonces que el último elfo desapareció el hombre se dejó caer en el viejo sofá donde muchos años atrás Severus había dejado que el hombre borrara su dolor.

 

Todo lo que Severus supo hacer justo en ese momento fue entregarle a Zander y sentarse a su lado mientras el hombre rubio abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza, respirando el aroma de su cabello y acariciando la pequeña espalda cada tanto mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

 

**_(...)_ **

 

_**Oficina del Director, Hogwarts. 30 de noviembre 1991.** _

 

Sirius se mantuvo quieto bajo la mirada fija de Dumbledore, el anciano había sido especialmente difícil los últimos meses desde que Sirius había hecho una escena por la desaparición de Harry, lo vigilaba más de cerca y le exigía que se reportara a su servicio más que a cualquiera de los demás miembros de la orden. Sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja con el viejo mago, pero cuando Lucius le había llamado para pedirle y no ordenarle, que fuera por Draco a Hogwarts y lo llevara a casa para despedirse de su hermana y el funeral, no pudo importarle menos que el viejo mano tuviera algún tipo de sospecha de él.

 

—Una verdadera tragedia, pero a veces creo que el destino castiga a aquellos que solamente hacen daño a los demás —Sirius apretó los dientes. Era la hija de Remus, era la pequeña prima de su sobrino, y era la hermana pequeña de Draco. Si abría la boca estaba seguro que el hombre no llamaría a Madame Pomfrey para que le cosiera la lengua de nuevo.

 

Solo se quedó quieto, recargado contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, ambas manos apretadas en un puño dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, mirando la estantería frente a él hasta que la puerta se abrió y Draco entró, viéndose claramente nervioso, y muy confundido de encontrarlo ahí.

 

—¿Me... me llamó, Director? —preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en los de Sirius, su mano cerrandose alrededor de su varita con fuerza, mientras con la otra se aferró a su túnica.

 

—Joven Malfoy, el Señor Black ha venido para llevarlo a casa un poco antes de las vacaciones de invierno, puede tomar los exámenes cuando vuelva para el siguiente trimestre, ahora iré a buscar a un elfo para que recoja sus cosas —Dumbledore se puso de pie y al pasar a su lado le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Draco y salió de su despacho.

 

Draco se quedó de pie ahí donde el anciano mago lo dejó, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, tratando de mantener la calma.

 

No podía mirar a Sirius, algo muy malo había pasado podía verlo en la magia de un enfermizo tono azul retorciéndose y pinchando el aire alrededor de Sirius.

 

Había visto la magia de todos enloquecer así cuando algo malo sucedía. Estaba más aterrado que nunca en su vida, y por una vez, deseo que fueran sus padres quienes lo fueran a buscar, de no haberse colgado tanto de Sirius, solo para saber que ellos estaban bien, pero cuando Sirius se arrodilla frente a él y lo abrazo con fuerza supo que de no verlo ahí, lo más probable habría sido que se habría vuelto loco sin saber si algo le había pasado. Tenía solo once años, pero podía ver la magia y podía entender a Sirius.

 

—¿Papá está bien? —susurró contra el hombro de Sirius aferrándose a su espalda, olvidando por completo que estaba molesto por haber sido ignorado al inicio del ciclo escolar.

 

—Tu padre está bien, Dragón —le aseguró acariciando su cabello—, pero algo paso en casa y me pidió que te llevara con ellos.

 

Draco se alejó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos.

 

—Sabes que puedo ver cuando me mientes —Draco acarició la mejilla de Sirius con la punta de sus dedos mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— ¿Alguien murió? —Sirius sonrió de forma triste y asintió

 

—Los cachorros consiguieron viruela de dragón —murmuró y Sirius observó atentamente como la expresión de Draco se llenaba más y más de dolor conforme pasaban los segundos—. Jussie murió hace un rato, tu padre me pidió que re lleve a casa —Sirius acarició el cabello rubio fuera de la cara de Draco y cuando las lágrimas rodaron fuera de sus ojos lo atrajo a su cuerpo y se puso de pie con el niño en sus brazos.

 

Draco se aferró a Sirius con fuerza y sollozó en su cuello murmurando una serie de cosas que Sirius fue incapaz de entender.

 

—Te llevaré a casa Draco —susurró besando la oreja del niño, y mientras lo sostenía con un solo brazo levantó la varita con la mano libre y lanzó un hechizo al baúl que en algún momento había sido dejado junto a la puerta de entrada al despacho. El baúl se encogió y Sirius lo colocó en su bolsillo y se metió en la chimenea con su destino en brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les ha gustado dejen comentario. Si no les ha gustado dejen comentario. Y si me quieren desear feliz cumpleaños dejen un comentario ¿Dudas? ¿Pañuelos desechables? No tomo quejas, tampoco sugerencias de que hacer con el fic, pero todo lo demás es bienvenido.   
> Besos~


End file.
